


Talk with the Devil

by CrazyJanaCat, GittieKittie



Series: Co-work CrazyJanaCat/GittieKittie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Chatlogs, Multi, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione ends up chatting online with none other than a 20 year old version of Tom Riddle a few years after the War ended, she decides that it might be her best chance at saving those who had died. The two of them start planning for a new course of action and their friends are soon pulled along in a crazy adventure across time to change the past and save the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cross-time chat with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> My BFF and I were roleplaying and we though 'what the heck, let's post this!' So here it is. Enjoy.

23-8-1947 16:30  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle opened a cross-time chat**

23-8-2000 16:31 **  
Hermione Jean Granger joined chat**

23-8-2000 16:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I’m here

23-8-1947 16:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Hello

How are you today, Miss Granger?

23-8-2000 16:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Very well, thanks.

I’m currently working at the ministry. A lot has to be done since you were defeated.

23-8-1947 16:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I what?!

How was I defeated?

23-8-2000 16:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Wouldn’t you like to know? :)

So what are you doing, Dark Lord?

23-8-1947 16:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am arranging a little meeting with some friends.

23-8-2000 16:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

In other words, you are in the middle of a Death eater meeting talking about taking over the Wizarding World -.-

23-8-1947 16:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

We haven’t started yet.

But yes, something like that

23-8-2000 16:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I can’t say I’m happy to hear that. Why can’t you just do nice things instead?

23-8-1947 16:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I’m not particularly what one would call a ‘nice person’. Besides, if I don’t do this, than who will?

23-8-2000 16:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

That’s kind of the point.

23-8-1947 16:47  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Would you rather everything stays the same? Not very revolutionary of you Miss Granger

23-8-2000 16:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Things don’t have to stay the same, but you shouldn’t try and take over either!

23-8-1947 16:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Are you always this boring?

23-8-2000 16:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I’m not boring...

23-8-1947 16:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No? My bad, sorry

Note the sarcasm

23-8-2000 16:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Hmpf and I can’t reply with ‘at least I’ve got a nose’ this time ;)

23-8-1947 16:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Why wouldn’t I have a nose?

23-8-2000 16:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Your future self doesn’t have a nose

I’ll keep mine my whole life, think about that when you make your Horcruxes :)

23-8-1947 16:59  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

... Too late

23-8-2000 16:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh you can turn it back by showing remorse! I’ve got good hopes.

Note the insicurity

23-8-1947 17:00  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Not happening. They all deserved it

23-8-2000 17:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

All? You mean you have more than one? You snake!

23-8-1947 17:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Two, actually

23-8-2000 17:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You already killed two people

23-8-1947 17:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Four. My father still lived with his parents. Two birds with one stone, as the saying goes

Or you could say three muggles in one Avada Kedavra

23-8-2000 17:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh god. So basically, you’re now finishing your whole family off

Or at least the muggle part of your family

23-8-1947 17:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

My whole family is already dead. And the best part is, Morfinn Gaunt has been found guilty. Let the bastard rot in Azkaban!

23-8-2000 17:07  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

That has been noted on paper then, Riddle.... you just gave a Muggleborn power

23-8-1947 17:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Huh?

23-8-2000 17:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You just admitted what you have done... I now have proof, Riddle that you are guilty and not Morfin Gaunt. Muahahahhahahaha

23-8-1947 17:08  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You mean you will have proof in the future

23-8-2000 17:09  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I could always sent it to teh past. If you want this to stay hidden, you’ll have to erase my memories

23-8-1947 17:10  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And that should deter me? I could always just kill you. Mudbloods don't deserve magic anyway

23-8-2000 17:11  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah but this muggleborn is a better magician then you ever will be! And she keeps her nose

23-8-1947 17:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I never had any other grade than an O on any of my classes, and I invented several spells. Who fucking cares about a nose if I'm the most powerful Dark Wizard alive?

23-8-2000 17:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

But for how long. Don't you get this is just a distraction so Harry and Ron could destroy your horcruxes? Well guess who just got an O for that

Oh and you're only the strongest DARK wizard. Not the strongest wizard

23-8-1947 17:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll kill Dumbledore eventually, and even he can't really compare.

Besides, I have my Horcruxes right here with me, and I don't see your friends anywhere darling

23-8-2000 17:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So he isn't the only wizard you ever were scared of.

Seriously... Darling?

23-8-1947 17:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Dumbledore is the only wizard to ever be able to challenge me... Sweetheart

;)

23-8-2000 17:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh yeah, because you didn't kill Harry's parents because you were afraid of Harry... and you weren't destroid by a little baby. I'm so scared... Darling

23-8-1947 17:19  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I only went after him because the prophecy said he would become a threat, Sugar

23-8-2000 17:20  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, so how about Dumbledore is the only wizard to ever be able to challenge you? Nosey

23-8-1947 17:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry won't live long enough to challenge me, Big Hair

23-8-2000 17:22  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So you're going to kill him, again... how went that so far... #first year#second year. Walking death

23-8-1947 17:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

In case you haven't noticed, those things haven't happened to me yet. So thanks for telling me about my future, Mudblood

I'll use the information well... for me

23-8-2000 17:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It depends on which Tom Riddle this is, there is one in the diary...

Oh no, he's death. And how do you even know if I'm telling the truth...

23-8-1947 17:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You're a naive little Gryffindor girl. You wouldn't have thought of lying to me as long as I acted as if I knew about it already.

23-8-2000 17:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I'm maybe a naive little Gryffindor girl but I am the brightest witch of my age... so think of your answer again

23-8-1947 17:27  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And I'm the brightest wizard to ever go to Hogwarts. I know when someone lies to me Sweetheart

23-8-2000 17:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You are the brightest wizard But I AM the brightest Witch who ever went or will go to Hogwarts Honey

23-8-1947 17:30  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And who do you have to verify that? Ask all my teachers and they'll tell you no one ever reached my intellect. Even that old fool Dumbledore had to admit to that.

23-8-2000 17:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

When? You are way before my time.. so of course they had to admit that.

I never went to Hogwarts back then

23-8-1947 17:31  
**T** **om Marvolo Riddle**

You had Slughorn, didn't you?

23-8-2000 17:33  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Okay. Yes I had Slughorn

23-8-1947 17:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Than he can give a proper comparison

23-8-2000 17:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Spoiler alert. You die anyway

23-8-1947 17:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Not if I know what to expect, which makes this conversation very useful oh Brightest Witch

23-8-2000 17:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah but I never told you how you will die, only when. So what are you going to do? Hide till #first#second year are over?

23-8-1947 17:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No, but I can make preparations to prevent any threat from reaching me.

I'm sure I can figure it out by then

23-8-2000 17:38  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Of course. Just like you can figure out where you nose went

23-8-1947 17:39  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Obviously, I did some sort of Ritual involving me and a snake. So I ended up with some serpentine features.

23-8-1947 17:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Tongue tied, Darling?

23-8-2000 17:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Nah I just made myself some dinner. It's quite amusing this conversation

23-8-1947 17:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, I must agree on that

23-8-2000 17:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

:)

23-8-1947 17:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

For someone of your unfortunate blood status, you are very entertaining. Ever thought of changing sides Princess?

23-8-2000 17:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah if that's even an option. I'm nothing more than a filthy little mudblood remember...

23-8-1947 17:52  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And I'm just a half-blood. It's all about power and being brave enough to cease it. I could make you very powerful... if you'd pledge your loyalty to me of course.

23-8-2000 17:54  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know you are going to kill every muggleborn and half-blood in the future?

It's kinda hypocrite you don't kill yourself

23-8-1947 17:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I will? Never realized.... Oh well, they must have been weak as they weren't able to stop me.

Dinner is ready, continue later?

23-8-2000 17:56

**Hermione Jean Granger**

Alright :)

Yes you will.

23-8-1947 18:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Baby! I'm back~!

23-8-2000 18:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh joy!

So is there any chance you had a change of hearth over dinner?

23-8-1947 18:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I decided I like Tuna and Peaches, but I doubt that was what you meant.

23-8-2000 18:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, I would recommend a career switch but I would stay far away from comedy...

23-8-1947 18:27  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am aspiring to become a teacher, but the old coot refused to give me the position.

23-8-2000 18:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Let me guess. DADA? Snape is trying for that one to... he ended with potions

23-8-1947 18:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I bet I am more qualified for either than this 'Snape'. I am a genius after all.

23-8-2000 18:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, a genius with no conscious and who loathes three quarter of the students... not really great for a teacher

23-8-1947 18:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I have no reason to hate half-bloods, and as a teacher, I wouldn't kill any of the less worthy students either.

I'd wait until they graduated and then kill them ;)

23-8-2000 18:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

But from your opinion isn't that a waste of time? I mean teaching less worthy students?

And maybe some of those 'less worthy students' are better than your purebloods

23-8-1947  18:34  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That would be one of the reasons why I want to teach them. To find out if they are worthy or not.

And recruit them if they are.

23-8-2000 18:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So you would recruit muggleborns?

23-8-1947 18:3  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Only if they are really powerful.

And if they are willing to leave their muggle heritage behind

I have no use for those disgusting sentiments

23-8-2000 18:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Wow, maybe you need to talk with your future self...

23-8-1947  18:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If you could arrange that, I'd be happy to oblige

 I want to ask him where my good looks went

23-8-2000 18:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And oh please. What do you call your horecruxes then? Aren't they sentimental?

23-8-1947 18:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No they're power

23-8-2000 18:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Hah, other than you he doesn't give muggleborns a chance to survive. And your good looks went with your 'power'

And please. Why didn't you just take a chair then? It had to be a diary#sentiment

23-8-1947 18:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Why would I make a chair a Horcrux?

It has to be an object with some value, obviously, otherwise it would be unbecoming.

Besides, I used the Diary more out of practicality

No one would be surprised if I kept it close and protected

23-8-2000 18:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You are just as sentimental as everyone..

What was your second horecrux again? Cause that also had a story behind it if I remember well

23-8-1947 18:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

The Gaunt Ring, a family Heirloom tracing all the way back to the second Peverell brother and one of the Deathly Hallows

It is a symbol of power.

23-8-2000 18:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

A symbol of power yeah but it is also a heirloom. That just sentimental.

You have to agree with that

23-8-1947 18:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Again, no one would fault me for keeping it close. The reasoning of it's supposed sentimental value is the perfect cover.

23-8-2000 18:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Does anyone know it got a sentimental value for you?

Except me myself and I

23-8-1947 18:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Also, did you know I was conceived with a love potion? You do realise that makes me incapable of loving, right? So why would I be bound to silly sentiments towards an object.

23-8-2000 18:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Conceived?

23-8-1947 18:47  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, when a woman obsessively loves a worthless muggle male and wants to have a baby with him, she brews a potion, stuffs it down his throat and has sex with him

And that's how Dark Lords are born

23-8-2000 18:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So how does this prove you are incapable of love? She did love your father and she loved you...

Oh is Grindewald born the same way?

23-8-1947 18:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

When one is conceived by a love potion, it happens to be one of the side effects. Quite fortunate if I say so

Now excuse me , but there are waffles calling for me

23-8-2000 18:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You have waffles calling for you? I knew you were crazy but when you start talking with waffles you cross a line

Enjoy :)

23-8-1947 19:03  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

The Waffles were delicious, I had a stimulating discussion with my followers about World Domination and the entertainment of muggle torture was... entertaining.

I am in a great mood and nothing can ruin it

23-8-2000 19:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Why should I want to ruin your mood? Maybe Bellatrix finally makes a chance with you. And now your still handsome so it isn't so wrong she loves you till the end..

23-8-1947 19:05  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Who is Bellatrix? Will she be one of my followers in the future?

23-8-2000 19:07  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

More like a fangirl if you ask me. The craziest ever...

23-8-1947 19:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I already had crazy fangirls at school. At least this one will follow me because of my great power, and not my handsome appearance

23-8-2000 19:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well... I'm not sure about that. She probably falls in love with people who are missing a nose

23-8-1947 19:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Jealous?

23-8-2000 19:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Of what? That Bellatrix loves you instead of me... I'm straight you know. Or that you will lose your nose? I'm rather fond of mine...

23-8-1947 19:10  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That's what you say.... ;)

23-8-2000 19:11  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

What? Your answer doesn't even make any sense...

23-8-1947 19:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Just because you say you're not jealous doesn't mean you aren't Darling.

Honestly, it's really unbecoming of a lady

23-8-2000 19:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Please define what I'm jealous of

23-8-1947 19:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

How would I know? You are the jealous one. So tell me, do you wish Bella looked at you instead? Do you like my snake features so much you want them for yourself? Or do you just want me?

I'll have to disappoint you with that last one. I already explained I cannot love

23-8-2000 19:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Hah such a cliché every girl wants love....

Maybe they just want to have some damn good sex?

Ever thought of that?

23-8-1947 19:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Come find me then, I am very good. Or so my many conquests say at least

;)

23-8-2000 19:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Hah I didn't say I was into sex...

23-8-1947 19:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

What do you seek then, Miss Granger? Knowledge? Power?

23-8-2000 19:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I just pointed out you have a cliché look on girls

23-8-1947 19:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

In my time, girls are usually to meek to wish for anything but a happy marriage and many children to care for.

It's quite dull

23-8-2000 19:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well you like this time more then. Girls are equal to boys. Just as blood doesn't matter for 85% of the wizards

23-8-1947 19:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I agree with the girls are equal to boys. Power alone matters, not gender, and Blood status is only secondary

23-8-2000 19:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well. As I told you earlier. You really should talk with your future self. But what is your opinion about house elves?

23-8-1947 19:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

What about them? They serve the old families

Useful creatures, nothing more, nothing less

23-8-2000 19:22  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Hmpf. So you don't think people treat them like shit?

23-8-1947 19:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't really care how people treat them, but if treating them well will get you on my side, I am willing to make such compromises

23-8-2000 19:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So we're up to compromises now?

23-8-1947 19:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Only small ones Sweetheart. You're not worth that much

23-8-2000 19:25  
**Hermione Jean Granger**[ **  
**](https://www.facebook.com/gitte.bruyninckx)

Then why are you already talking to me all day and trying to get me on your side?

23-8-1947 19:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Would you believe me if I said I like talking with you?

23-8-2000 19:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It is the only fare explanation why you would do this if I'm not worth so much...

But what do you want to accomplish when you take over the world?

23-8-1947 19:28  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Simple: I make sure the wizards take their rightful place as the rulers over the lesser muggles

23-8-2000 19:29  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. Lesser muggles? I thought muggles were being ridiculous with their hatred against each other because they didn't have the same skin color but you are as stupid as them

Lesser muggles...

23-8-1947 19:30  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You obviously didn't grow up being treated as the spawn of Satan, called a monster and insane

23-8-2000 19:31  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And what did you do again as revenge?

You didn't really give them a chance to get to know you did you

23-8-1947 19:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You haven't been forced to live through bombings, gunfire and disappointed looks every day you survived

I gave them plenty of chances. My whole childhood was filled with chances

Not my fault none of them took them

23-8-2000 19:33  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, only because we defeated your future self. Otherwise I would be worth less than a house elf and probably death. And please Riddle. I thought you had a closet full with stolen stuff and you made the muggles fear you?

23-8-1947 19:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

They stole from me first

23-8-2000 19:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

What did they steal?

Except from your innocence?

23-8-1947 19:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't know when it started per se, When I was 3 or 4 perhaps. And what would you have me do? Just lie there when they beat me to a bloody pulp?

It's called self-defense Granger

23-8-2000 19:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Nope. Everyone has the right for self-defense Riddle. I never said you didn't. But really. Punishing every muggle because of that?

Not every muggle is as bad as they were

23-8-1947 19:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If I meet a nice one, I might change my opinion.

But seeing that my older self still went with my current plan, I'd say I never will

23-8-2000 19:38  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If it wasn't because of the might I would say meet my parents. And please. Your current self went crazy... and lost all his good looks

Are you sure you don't want to change. He ended dead too

23-8-1947 19:39  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I will most certainly change, but that doesn't mean I'll change my opinions Darling

23-8-2000 19:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If you don't have an open mind you get stuck in your big ego...

I guess I'll never introduce you to my parents then

23-8-1947 19:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Then, please, enlighten me on how *wonderful* muggles can be

23-8-2000 19:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You need to meet them and want to give them a chance before you can be enlightened!

23-8-1947 19:42  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

From now on, I'll say 'hi' to all the muggles I come across before I even consider killing them.

Happy Princess?

Also, please note the sarcasm

23-8-2000 19:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ugh you are just as bad as Malfoy....

23-8-1947 19:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Malfoy... Family of Abraxas Malfoy? Not a bad follower that one, very useful in the ministry.

23-8-2000 19:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah his grandson. Also known as the bouncing ferret

And if I remember well Abraxas never was your follower?

23-8-1947 19:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That sounds like a very interesting story however, it is completely unimportant for our current discussion

Abraxas is not a Death eater, but he does support my cause

23-8-2000 19:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

He does? Well. I guess Malfoys always will be scared to do something against you

23-8-1947 19:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He was actually the very first one to ever tell me about the importance about Blood Purity, back in my first year, when I was a 'filthy mudblood' myself.

23-8-2000 19:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You were a half-blood

23-8-1947 19:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Even I didn't know that back then. I only found out about my wizard heritage in third year

I found out about my less fortunate side of the family after my fifth year

23-8-2000 19:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, how wonderful. If I go back in time and tell Abraxas to keep his mouth shut you don't want to rule the world anymore

23-8-1947 19:52  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You think he was the only one? I perfected protective wards and locking spells in first year for a reason Sweetheart

Slytherin is not a big fan of 'our kind'

23-8-2000 19:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah I got that. But Slytherin can change. Everyone has both dark and light in them. The part you choose is what you become

23-8-1947 19:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Dark has always been much more prominent in me, and it is much more interesting.

23-8-2000 19:54  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

How do you know? Ever tried to be at the light

23-8-1947 19:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Are you a Dumbledore follower? Only he would consider all dark 'evil' and all light 'good'

And yes, I had to learn light at school

23-8-2000 19:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. Dumbledore is a fool

23-8-1947 19:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Dark magic was more or less forbidden, though no one ever complained about me practicing it. Aside from the fool of course

23-8-2000 19:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

He has been the reason why Snape stayed unhappy

23-8-1947 19:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He has been the reason why I am currently working at Borgin and Burkes

Though I could have taken a job at the ministry if I wanted.

This is more interesting

Still want the job at Hogwarts though

23-8-2000 19:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And please. Only dark magic where you harm people I consider bad. And maybe a change of hearth can make you get the job

23-8-1947 19:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Isn't everyone allowed to have their own opinions?

23-8-2000 19:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Depends. Isn't everyone allowed to live their life like they want?

23-8-1947 19:59  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And I happen to want to spent it killing those who I find unworthy of breath

23-8-2000 20:00  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And I happen to think that that make you the only one unworthy of breath

23-8-1947 20:01  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Very well. How about I only maim them? Would that help with your sensibilities Miss Granger?

23-8-2000 20:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Hmm, isn't that worse than death Darling...

23-8-1947 20:03  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Depending on how you look at it I suppose.

Simple torture is less than death. Torture until one is rendered incapable, is worse

23-8-2000 20:04  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, you could lose Bellatrix as your groupie if you take their noses...

And torture is just as wrong as death.

Always

23-8-1947 20:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That would be most unfortunate to lose a groupie like that

23-8-2000 20:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Indeed. So maybe you could consider a political career? It is just as bad as every criminal career

23-8-1947 20:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Do you even know how boring that is?

Besides, that would mean I have to start low and work my way up. I like my place on top.

23-8-2000 20:07  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It depends what you do during your career. You could go for minister right away. With your charisma you make a good chance to get the job

23-8-1947 20:08  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And thank you for your trust in my abilities, but one must first make a name for themselves before they can run for minister.

I am only a sales clerk at the moment

23-8-2000 20:09  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, I could help you with the name if I have something to say too...

23-8-1947 20:10  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'd have to hear your opinions first before making a decision about that.

23-8-2000 20:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You already know my opinion. I can get it that you want wizards not need to hide anymore

But I'm against oppression and torture and death...

23-8-1947 20:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I have to go, see you later?

23-8-2000 20:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

See you later :)

23-8-1947 20:13  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle left the chat**

* * *

23-8-1947 21:05 **  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle joined the chat****

23-8-1947 21:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Just returned from the last Death Eater meeting. They really make my future self sound plausible. Their idiocy slowly eats away at my sanity

23-8-2000 21:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Maybe because people who wants to follow you with the ideas you now got have to be morons to want it....

23-8-1947 21:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Most everyone is a moron compared to me. It has absolutely nothing to do with their views.

23-8-2000 21:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well thanks. Why do I talk to you again?

23-8-1947 21:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Darling, you are an exception on that. You are almost as smart as me

23-8-2000 21:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well thanks. That the greatest compliment some one ever gave me

Well, compared with an insult

23-8-1947 21:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm very lovable, aren't I?

23-8-2000 21:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If that makes your day I shall not break the illusion.

23-8-1947 21:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You can only say that because I show you the real me, Sweetheart. If I would truly attempt to romance you, you would be a swooning mess in a matter of minutes

23-8-2000 21:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please, do you really believe that? I'm not just one of your morons.... beside, I'm already taken.

23-8-1947 21:19  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Well, I am perfectly aware that it wouldn't work on you *anymore* since you are already familiar with the real me and my future self, so that drives the point moot.

I am very sure though, that if that wasn't the fact, your boyfriend would be single once more in o time

23-8-2000 21:20  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh come on. I believe strongly that your future self can change if I change you

If that's possible

And maybe not all those people had to die

23-8-1947 21:22  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If you are planning to make me a saint of the light, I must disappoint you. I have no intentions on becoming *nice*

I am a psychopath after all, and I greatly dislike limitations

Society is a dreadful limitation

23-8-2000 21:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. If I wanted a saint of the light I went to Gandalf and didn't fall for the wrong boy.

I just don't want you to become your future self.

23-8-1947 21:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Neither do I. He looks terrible

23-8-2000 21:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Like how he now is. Cause then I never am able again to like those conversations we have

23-8-1947 21:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Who is Gandalf by the way?

23-8-2000 21:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You're gonna look terrible if you make those horecruxes...

And Gandalf is one of the greatest wizards all time who lived in middle earth.

23-8-1947 21:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I already have two and the only difference in physique is red eyes

Never heard of Middle Earth though, and I've always been great at Geography

23-8-2000 21:25  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, with the vampire hype you are probably hot right now

23-8-1947 21:26  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Is there a vampire hype in your era?

23-8-2000 21:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And it's from a book Tom. Tolkien? Never heard from him?

23-8-1947 21:26  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I thought of becoming one once, but the con's definitely weigh out the pro's

Becoming leader of the Wizarding World requires coming outside in daylight after all

23-8-2000 21:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah. But not the bloodsucker vampire... more like the sparkling vampire :/

23-8-1947 21:27  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

What vampire sparkles?!

23-8-2000 21:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You could use a ring that protects you for sunlight... that's one of the better options

Only the vampires that make me puke. Meyer....

23-8-1947 21:28  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

It's 1947 over here. Tolkien either doesn't live yet, or they're not very popular yet

23-8-2000 21:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tolkien isn't the one with the vampires...

And he is from much later I guess.

23-8-1947 21:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No, I think you said it's the one with the wizard Gandalf

Who has the sparkling vampires then? Is that a book also?

23-8-2000 21:29  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah and a movie. Meyer has the vampires.

23-8-1947 21:30  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Do they exist in my time yet?

23-8-2000 21:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I hope not. I'm more for Stoker than Meyer and if you read those books you really gonna hate muggles

23-8-1947 21:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Now that is a name I know!

Bram Stoker's Dracula. One of my favorite books growing up in the orphanage

Until Billy Stubbs stole it and burned it

23-8-2000 21:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well you had taste back then.

And what!! Burn a book?!

23-8-1947 21:32  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Then I killed his rabbit in retaliation

23-8-2000 21:33  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And how did the revenge feel?

You didn't get back your book

23-8-1947 21:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Wonderful, the way his face turned pale when he saw the mangled corpse hanging off the rafters

He suspected it was me of course. They always did. But they had no proof

23-8-2000 21:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You enjoyed killing a rabbit....

The rabbit hadn't done anything to you

23-8-1947 21:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Not necessarily. It was more of proving a point than anything

Didn't feel bad about it either of course. It was only a rabbit. They are supposed to be killed by stronger predators anyway. It's simply nature Sweetheart

Billy Stubbs face was more than worth it of course

23-8-2000 21:38  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Look it is a pet. We are supposed to protect them for those 'predators'. The strong protecting the weaker.

You're only as strong as the weakest one

23-8-1947 21:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Which is why you should weed the weak ones out.

'Survival of the fittest' I'm sure that's still a thing.

even in your time

23-8-2000 21:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

There always will be strong and weak ones so only one can survive than

I'm against it. I just vote for survival!

23-8-1947 21:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't say you have to kill everyone who is weaker. Just those who can't take care of themselves

23-8-2000 21:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Like babies?

See how that went

23-8-1947 21:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Children need to be protected always of course. Then again, there are always exceptions, as I'm sure you are going to say something about the baby that supposedly defeated me

Again

23-8-2000 21:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well maybe you listen for once...

23-8-1947 21:42  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm all ears Darling

apparently no nose though

23-8-2000 21:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And listen. We aren't God so we can't decide who has the right to live and who not

Oh and that was a good one! :D

23-8-1947 21:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

God is a muggle invention

And believe it or not, even Dark Lords have humor

23-8-2000 21:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah I know. It was just to get an idea in your brain.

And well. Otherwise this would be to boring wouldn't it

23-8-1947 21:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I truly do hate boring

23-8-2000 21:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Who doesn't?

23-8-1947 21:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And if you had the power to change the world for the better, wouldn't you take the opportunity?

And yes, I really believe I am changing the world for the better

23-8-2000 21:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

But how can you call that better?

All the fear, all the suffering

23-8-1947 21:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Sacrifices must be made so that wizards, who are stronger and wiser than muggles, would no longer need to hide or fear.

23-8-2000 21:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Don't you want that your followers stay with you because of your thoughts than because they're scared

23-8-1947 21:47  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Did you know that humanity was originally all magical? Muggles are mere mutants.

23-8-2000 21:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If they are wiser than muggles they would try and live together

And mutants who have as much right to be here as we do

23-8-1947 21:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Many wizards want that. It is the muggles who made it impossible to co-exist peacefully. Think of the Witch Hunting in the middle ages

23-8-2000 21:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Times changed Tom...

23-8-1947 21:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Besides all my followers follow me out of respect and a common goal. Are you saying that will change in the future?

Muggles have more dangerous weapons now. If we would make ourselves public, they'd start a new war with us. One that will cost many lives.

They fear the unknown

23-8-2000 21:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yes. After you split your soul so many times you really went insane. That's why becoming a vampire is a much better thought

If you do what you have in mind those war will come certainly.

Because then they don't know what comes after them...

Muggles changed just as wizards.

Look at the parents of muggleborns

23-8-1947 21:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I can tell you that half the muggleborns in my year were hated by their own family. The other half tried to force their beliefs and traditions onto us. None of the muggleborns wanted to adapt to our beliefs and traditions.

They expected the exact same world as the one they were born in, only with the added ability to use magic.

23-8-2000 21:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Adapt to our believes and traditions Tom? You thought you were a muggleborn till third year so what did you do

And again. Time has changed. I'm a muggleborn too remember

23-8-1947 21:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I adapted obviously. I was intelligent enough to see that the Wizarding Society was superior to the muggle one.

Besides, I had always suspected I couldn't possibly be a muggleborn

No offence

23-8-2000 21:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And what do you mean by that Riddle....

23-8-1947 22:00  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I always knew I had some magical heritage.

23-8-2000 22:00  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And how would you know that? Did you back than have such an ego as now?

23-8-1947 22:01  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Considering your own abilities and intelligence, I am quite certain you are actually descendant of a Squib or something. There is no way you truly are of non-magical blood

Not entirely at least.

23-8-2000 22:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom. Muggles are mutants. Muggleborns are just getting back to the magical side

Thought of that already?

Maybe they deserve magic more than purebloods because they have the power to make the mutation undone

23-8-1947 22:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Obviously, but you are more magical than most muggleborns.

23-8-2000 22:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Muggles can be smart to you know

That has nothing to do with magic

And if I didn't know better I would think you gave me a compliment?

23-8-1947 22:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, but not in the same way. I meant you are very aware of magic and are talented as a witch. I'd say, a squib as a grandparent or a great-grandparent.

And that is not really a compliment, it is simple observations

23-8-2000 22:04  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Then why did no one in my family know about magic)

if you say so

23-8-1947 22:05  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Most squibs never tell anyone they come from magic

Too embarrassed they are not

23-8-2000 22:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And how is it with family feasts?

Well. It is pretty devastating I suppose

23-8-1947 22:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Are your great-grandparents still alive to tell you if they were squibs?

23-8-2000 22:07  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Nope. They aren't wizards so they don't really get that old

23-8-1947 22:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Or perhaps if the squib is still alive, they are too ashamed to make themselves known. It is quite the scandal after all, to have a squib in the family.

Squibs only live as long as muggles by the way. No magic and such...

23-8-2000 22:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

As I said already. Muggles are, your words, mutants so every muggleborn will have a squib in their family.

But they are just muggles...

So the muggleborn deserves the magic more because he could undo the mutation

23-8-1947 22:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

most muggles have been muggles for a few thousand generations though, so the point is entirely moot.

And I never said they don't deserve the magic. They just need to accept every part of it and not stupidly wave their wands around

23-8-2000 22:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Than they deserve magic even more. What have those purebloods ever done to deserve magic more than muggleborns?

23-8-1947 22:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Purebloods respect what it stands for

23-8-2000 22:11  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If they weren't so damn stubborn muggleborns could be more open to those wizard stuff...

23-8-1947 22:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I suppose the whole thing really is one big vicious circle, but who can tell where it started? With the muggleborns? Or with the purebloods?

23-8-2000 22:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It doesn't matter where it started. What matters is how it ends...

23-8-1947 22:13  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And how would you like to see it ended?

23-8-2000 22:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Maybe that we all get along and don't longer try to kill each other or the muggles

But that's probably too much to ask so I go for zombieapocalypse...

23-8-1947 22:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Zombieapocalypse does sound a lot more plausible

23-8-2000 22:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And a lot more fun

23-8-1947 22:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That, I won't agree with. I have made a few of those to try it out. Disgusting things, but useful none the less.

If you can control them of course

23-8-2000 22:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah but you could kill them if you got bored so then the muggles are safe from those bored wizards and they have an apocalypse to stop and they will be the hero's for the muggles

Maybe that’s an option

23-8-1947 22:19  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, I will make an army of inferi and let them loose on the muggle world, then, together with my followers, I will set out to destroy them all and become the hero of the muggle world.

23-8-2000 22:20  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah. Maybe you could only attack, like murderers and pedophiles? So no innocent muggles die.

23-8-1947 22:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course, I won't be able to save thousands of lives, as they will be infected, but that is only a minor detail, is it not? And here I thought I was the cruel one, Well done Darling

23-8-2000 22:20  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And if that was sarcasm I just ignore it

23-8-1947 22:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You really are amusing Granger. I enjoy talking to you more than I had anticipated

23-8-2000 22:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Murderers and pedophiles... Tom you are the smartest wizard.

So don't tell me you couldn't make that plan work

23-8-1947 22:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You think I can control them to that level? I let them out into the world and they'll be out of my grasp as well.

They can't be commanded you know, only kept dormant by magic until something disturbs them.

23-8-2000 22:22  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Your future self let out dementors. They do the same thing

So I believe you can control inferi...

23-8-1947 22:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Dementors are sentient beings, they can think for themselves.

23-8-2000 22:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Call me an optimist but please. If you can split your soul to escape death what is controlling death than?

Dementors don't listen to Voldemort..

They are evil themselves

23-8-1947 22:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I resent that notion. There is no such thing as 'evil'. Also: The dead attack on instinct alone. Nothing else is left inside them.

Not even the Imperius curse works on inferi. I've tried

23-8-2000 22:25  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, every plan has his weakness. I'm a light saint remember. I'm not used to make plans to take over the world...

23-8-1947 22:26  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You should try it more often darling. It is much more fun than following the ministry idiots

They are painfully incompetent

In my time at least

23-8-2000 22:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

They stay painfully incompetent...

I'm just not for the dark side. I want the world for the better but without innocent victims

23-8-1947 22:28  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Then why not do something about it? The regular wizards are too stupid to see the difference between a good leader and an incompetent one. You must take control yourself, even by force if that is what it takes, or nothing will change

23-8-2000 22:29  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So I should become a leader? You know you're my opponent than? And yeah. It is annoying...

23-8-1947 22:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You wouldn't stand a chance against me Sweetheart, but we could work together. I find you opinions... refreshing

23-8-2000 22:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, this actually seems refreshing to me to. If we can agree on the terms I guess I can get Harry on our side. And he is the big hero... so we would get ministry right away

23-8-1947 22:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'd like it better to get the ministry on board in my time, as it is 50 earlier than yours and I'm not a very patient man

23-8-2000 22:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, if we do that I have to make a plan of action and I have to get some people of my time here so we can save people that were important to me...

23-8-1947 22:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Ah, another refreshing thing about you, Miss Granger: sentiments.

23-8-2000 22:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know sentiments make us human

And believe it or not. In this time era you do have sentiments

23-8-1947 22:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Are you implying I am not human Darling?

Because in this era, I do not

23-8-2000 22:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Could you just let me finish my sentences

And yes you do

23-8-1947 22:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course I'll let you finish

23-8-2000 22:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Please... everyone with a soul has sentiments. Even psychopaths

23-8-1947 22:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And I have currently one third of a soul

Considering Psychopaths have less sentiments than the average human...

23-8-2000 22:38  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yes so you still have sentiments and if it's up to me you are going to make your soul back to one

And you’ll have the sentiments of an average psychopath

23-8-1947 22:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Only a third of even that My Dear

Because I won't regret my past actions. I prefer my soul split and immortal thank you very much

23-8-2000 22:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You have sentiments Tom. End of discussion

And I still vote for the vampire option or the stone from Flamel..

23-8-1947 22:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If Flamel would be so kind as to give me his...

23-8-2000 22:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, maybe I could make him...

23-8-1947 22:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Still against the vampire idea. Believe it or not, I like a stroll out in the sun every now and then.

23-8-2000 22:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If you show remorse and go back to one soul

23-8-1947 22:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Could you really force Flamel to hand over his stone?

23-8-2000 22:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And I told you, you could use a ring with sun protect

And I'm very... convenient. Flamel has consciousness...

So with remorse and my brains you do get pretty far

23-8-1947 22:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Sun protect rings are not failsafe. And I am physically incapable of remorse, psychopath, but I promise not to make any more if you get me that stone

And if you can get me to regret the murders, than please do, though I wouldn't recommend it as it is rather useless

23-8-2000 22:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Who did you murder again?

23-8-1947 22:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Some muggleborn Ravenclaw named......

Minty?

23-8-2000 22:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Myrtle

Yeah. Did you ever get back to the girl?

She's still in the castle you know

And do you know why she got killed

23-8-1947 22:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She was very unfortunate and I wasn't planning on killing her

23-8-2000 22:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Do you know why she was there Tom?

23-8-1947 22:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Bad luck I suppose

23-8-2000 22:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

The other Ravenclaws taunted her

Bullied her for years

23-8-1947 22:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She was crying? How pathetic

23-8-2000 22:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yes she was crying

There was no one who actually cared about the girl and she still thinks no one does

23-8-1947 22:47  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I have been bullied all my live and I haven't cried once since I was a year old

No one ever cared about me either

They liked me for my looks, my grades, my brains and my power

No one ever cared to look deeper

23-8-2000 22:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know. If I didn’t care about you. Why am I talking to you now than?

23-8-1947 22:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Very well, past tense

If this Myrtle had just stayed strong and bit through it all, she would still be alive and found someone who cared for her as well

23-8-2000 22:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know this is what I hate about writing. I always mix up the times.

23-8-1947 22:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You can hardly blame me for this

23-8-2000 22:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You are the one who killed her and she never found someone who cared. She's the saddest ghost I ever met

You found someone who cares about you

23-8-1947 22:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Technically, the basilisk killed her

23-8-2000 22:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And believe it or not, even your future self has someone who cares about him

But she hasn't. Maybe you should tell her it was technically the basilisk who killed her.

See how she takes it

23-8-1947 22:51  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

It sounds like Myrtle has someone too. If you didn't care about her, you wouldn't make such a big fuss about it

Why don't you go tell her? Maybe it'll cheer her up?

23-8-2000 22:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh come on. She is rampaging a toilet. You are far more enjoyable company

And I'm still trying to get some remorse in you

23-8-1947 22:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

For killing a girl I didn't even know? She was just dumb enough to look at the basilisk's eyes

23-8-2000 22:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

She didn't know there was a basilisk!

How could she. She wasn't a parsletongue and she hadn't one as a friend

I actually really hates the basilisk

I'm glad that son of a bitch got what he deserved

23-8-1947 22:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Couldn't she hear me speaking parsletongue? I'm pretty sure her last words were 'Go away!' Half the school knew I was a parsletongue you know, one would think the rumor got to her before that time

AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BASILISK?!

23-8-2000 22:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

She wasn't half the school you know and she was devastated because she got bullied. Some people cry in bathrooms, others kill a rabbit.

And your basilisk got killed after he tried to kill me, thank you

I really hated the snake. Luckily I had the mirror

23-8-1947 22:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I like my way of coping better. reckon it's healthier too...

It would have been unfortunate had you died, I'll admit, but that 'snake' was 2000 years old and a great conversationalist!

23-8-2000 22:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah. I think she will agree because you coped in on the poor little girl...

He tried to kill me because of my bloodstatus!

23-8-1947 22:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She kills whoever she is ordered to kill!

23-8-2000 22:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh and you were there to. You didn't care a bit about me...

Actually you ordered the snake to kill me

And then to kill Harry who killed the snake out of self-defense.

Actually it's your fault she's dead

23-8-1947 22:59  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Can't recall that happening...

Well, if it was self-defense, I suppose there is nothing that can be done about the subject. It's a pity, but it's life I guess.

23-8-2000 23:00  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Duhuh... I thought you were a genius...

And yes. It was self-defense and maybe a bit of sentiment because he tool revenge for me and his girlfriend.

23-8-1947 23:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Revenge is always a good reason as well. I suppose I can't fault your little hero then.

It's still a pity that such a magnificent creature had to die.

23-8-2000 23:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It tried to kill me. I'm not convinced..

And revenge has something to do with sentiment you know...

23-8-1947 23:03  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Then that would be my one third

23-8-2000 23:04  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Revenge is a reaction on a sentiment. Just as anger. You are anger if you care about something. So let's say you only care for yourself.. then you still have sentiments enough

23-8-1947 23:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am only angry when people disobey me of disrespect me. I only take revenge on those who wrong me personally. I usually never care about other people, though I would be most displeased if I were to lose such an interesting conversation partner like yourself

23-8-2000 23:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So you almost admit you care for me

Just for the conversations though

23-8-1947 23:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You keep the boredom away Darling

23-8-2000 23:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh well, what is it with you and your nicknames anyway?

Do you give Lestrange and Malfoy nicknames too?

23-8-1947 23:10  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Only you Sweetheart

The others would just assume too much if I did it for them

23-8-2000 23:11  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well I'm flattered.

But Lestrange is probably going to hate me even more now

23-8-1947 23:13  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He can hate you all I want, it won't change my opinions on either of you in any way

23-8-2000 23:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I wasn't afraid of that Tom... but it's more pleasant when your friends like me if we're planning to rule the world

23-8-1947 23:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll tell them to like you then

23-8-2000 23:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know it doesn't work that way. They only gonna hate me more than!

Abraxas is reasonable. Just as the Blacks... but the others. Not so much

23-8-1947 23:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You need to assert dominance over them. Show you can stand against them if you need to.

Once you have their respect, the 'like' part will come naturally.

23-8-2000 23:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I can break their noses... that worked with Draco Malfoy

23-8-1947 23:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

A bit crude, but it could work on Lestrange. He never was the sharpest tool in the shed

23-8-2000 23:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Crude? It was that or a hex. This worked better. He really hit a nerve...

But if it worked with Malfoy why wouldn't it work with the other Slytherins

23-8-1947 23:19  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Not all Slytherins are the same you know

Would you say they all have the potential to become Voldemort?

23-8-2000 23:20  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Of course not. Some of them have a hearth and brains.. others are just dogs...

And not all Slytherins are as psychotic as you are. I'm not even sure you've got it in you to become Voldemort

23-8-1947 23:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Obviously I have

23-8-2000 23:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**[ **  
**](https://www.facebook.com/gitte.bruyninckx)

Obviously you have what? A hearth? I wouldn't call it obviously...

23-8-1947 23:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Obviously I have it in me to become Voldemort

23-8-2000 23:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I'm not sure of that

The Voldemort we defeated detested me

He wasn't able to listen to refreshing ideas

He didn't care about his friends.. he didn't have friends. Only followers

And Bellatrix

23-8-1947 23:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I already am him after all. Even in my own time, Tom Riddle is a mere name to use in public, all my followers know me as Lord Voldemort. Have done so since 6th year at Hogwarts.

I don't have friends either, but I suppose splitting my soul further would split some brain cells as well

23-8-2000 23:25  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah. But I still refer to you as Tom or Riddle.

And please. What about Alphard. He isn't an average 'follower' you could call him a friend

Or Abraxas?

And what am I. You can't call me your follower

23-8-1947 23:26  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Convenient acquaintances. My most trusted followers, or they used to be at least, they both went their own ways

I suppose I liked them better than most

And you are entertainment my Dear

My personal cure to boredom

23-8-2000 23:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

But they still support you, you know. If you called them they would listen

And ugh, it sounds like I'm your slut or something how you say that.

23-8-1947 23:28  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Wouldn't it be fun if other people assumed the same thing?

And all my followers are free to leave whenever they feel like it. As long as they don't betray me of course

23-8-2000 23:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ugh Riddle! And in the future they don't. You forced Draco to become a Death Eater and he had to kill Dumbledore.

23-8-1947 23:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Is it really going to take me another 50 years before I can finally kill the fool?!

And why didn't I do it personally?

23-8-2000 23:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Did I say you kill him? I said you forced Draco to do that. But he is a Slytherin with a heart. Abraxas reminds me of him.

And Draco didn't kill Dumbledore just pointing out the obvious

23-8-1947 23:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

So the old coot is still alive? This really is disappointing...

23-8-2000 23:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

...

23-8-1947 23:34  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And you really were getting my hopes up for a minute there

23-8-2000 23:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, he died

Otherwise Draco would have been death

But it was on Dumbledore's terms he died

Not Voldemort’s

23-8-1947 23:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Trust that idiot to even take that pleasure away from me...

23-8-2000 23:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

From Voldemort...

And if we rule the world you're not going to kill Dumbledore

The snake will stay alive to...

23-8-1947 23:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am Voldemort, even if it isn't the same one you know. And I want Dumbledore dead just as badly

23-8-2000 23:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You are Tom..

23-8-1947 23:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**[ **  
**](https://www.facebook.com/jana.dillen.96)

I'll let him live as long as he stays out of my way

23-8-2000 23:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Not Voldemort

Voldemort is death

And that seems fair enough

But you know Dumbledore. He is as manipulative as you are

23-8-1947 23:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

The bastard is definitely manipulative, but in a different way than I am. He plays on guilt and hero complexes. Telling people to die for the 'Greater Good', whatever that may be

23-8-2000 23:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And you? Just for your good?

Cause that is so much better

23-8-1947 23:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I charm people into doing my bidding, yes, but at least I let them know exactly *what* they have gotten themselves into. I don't give them some blinding speech about how they are the hope of humanity or other crap

23-8-2000 23:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, no cause you actually want/wanted? To destroy a part of humanity. But at least, now, you are most time fair and honest...

23-8-1947 23:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I've always been honest to those who follow me. Only those who are of no concern get to see one of my many masks

23-8-2000 23:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well you did almost kill Ginny..

And alright, she isn't a follower but she was only a first year back than

23-8-1947 23:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I did no such thing. Maybe I will in the future, but I wouldn't know my motives until it happens

23-8-2000 23:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It was your horecrux that did such a bad thing. The one that almost got me killed to

The one you already made.

23-8-1947 23:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I suppose after being locked inside an object for 50 years...

Horcruxes are in a sense alive you know. I wouldn't want to be trapped that long either

23-8-2000 23:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It tried to kill my best friend and you did it to yourself...

Don't ask pity or understanding

You made those awful things and they almost killed my best friend and me.

23-8-1947 23:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't want pity, nor do I expect you understand.

Pity is a weakness, I'd be disgusted in both of us if you felt that way

In you for feeling it, in myself for extracting the feeling

23-8-2000 23:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Than what do you want Tom..

Oh please. Than this is the time you are disgusted in yourself. Harry pitied you in the future because you never knew what love and friendship was

23-8-1947 23:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I will never know what love is, I am perfectly aware of that, and I find the sentiment of it quite distasteful

Friendship... I might have had it

23-8-2000 23:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You can have it again

Write Abraxas and Alphard

23-8-1947 23:51  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Maybe I still do, I am... uncertain what it entails though, so I wouldn't know for sure

23-8-2000 23:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You could look it up in a dictionary...

23-8-1947 23:52  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I did, but feelings never were my greatest talent

23-8-2000 23:52  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Or you could ask the people I'm talking about the whole time...

23-8-1947 23:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I might, but I doubt they feel anything like that. They have always feared me, and the only reason they followed me was because I was stronger than them

23-8-2000 23:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ugh just do it already

You're such a guy sometimes...

23-8-1947 23:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Very well, I'll humor you

Shall we continue this conversation another time then?

23-8-2000 23:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If you want to. Gladly

But promise you talk with Abraxas and Alphard

23-8-1947 23:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I promise I will

Goodbye Miss Granger

23-8-2000 23:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Goodbye mister Riddle

 


	2. Cross-time chat with a Muggleborn

2-9-2000 14:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger opened a cross-time chat**

2-9-1947 14: 29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle joined chat**

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:30

Hello Tom, did you think about my ideas?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:32

I discarded them right after we ended our conversation, actually.

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:33

Your so annoying sometimes....

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:33

Thank you :)

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:33

So did you come up with any good ideas then?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:34

Kill all muggles sounds good to me

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:34

Ugh really... I thought we agreed that wasn't an option

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:35

We agreed, but that doesn't mean that I don't think it *sounds* good

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:35

You with your nuances....

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:36

That is what happens if you don't specify...

But if you want to know about my intentions politically

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:38

Yes I want to know

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:38

Muggleborns should be entered in our society much earlier

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:38

Look that sounds like a really good idea

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:39

There needs to come a specific class about Wizarding society

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:39

Earlier for the muggleborns or for every wizard?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:40

Preferably, the muggleborns are separated from their blood relatives and integrated in a pureblood family or a magical orphanage to be raised.

By birth, or at least early on

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:41

You know how orphanages are... you better could introduce not only the muggleborns but also their families to the wizard world so they both adjust at the wizard world

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:42

I know about muggle orphanages, they hated me for being magical. If we sent muggleborns to magical orphanages, they'll grow up with others like them

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-1947 14:43

Yeah, but without a family. You can't take their family away. It's just wrong on so many levels

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:44

If you do it in time, no one will be hurt. The children haven't attached themselves yet and we can obliviate the family

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-1947 14:45

Morally wrong again. It isn't right. you better adjust their parents also to the wizardworld

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:46

We could let them decide. They can chose between an oath of secrecy, or obliviate

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:47

That sounds more like it

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:47

The mixed, or muggle, families will also have to be checked on abuse regularly.

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:48

You know, abuse isn't a case of blood. Also purebloods can abuse their children. I agree with your term if you regulate it

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:49

Very well, the purebloods will also be checked upon.

Also, I want to give power level specified classes. Those who are more powerful should be given a different education that fits better

Personally, the regular classes at Hogwarts nearly bored me to death

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:52

But how are you going to decide who is more powerful than others? Maybe we have maintain regular classes but for stronger or smarter wizards some extra lessons?

Everyone deserves the same chances

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:53

Extra lessons would cause those who are more apt to nervous breakdowns to fall out, even if they have the brains or the power to uphold

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:53

Then your idea is better

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:54

It is quite easily to figure out others power level though. When you are as powerful as me, at least. I can see the power of others

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:54

So you want to become headmaster now?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:55

Yes. I am aspiring to become teacher, though I'd also enjoy a political career

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:55

You have to choose probably. Maybe first political career so you can apt your ideas?

I'm curious what Dumbledore would think about your ideas...

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:56

Dumbledore never listens to me. He sees me as the spawn of the devil. He'll find many things wrong with it because I was the one to come up with it

He'll claim I have ulterior motives

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:57

And what if I come up with the idea? If you don't have ulterior ideas it's probably the best option

He will never think I'm spawn of the devil and I'm smart enough to make a point.

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 14:58

I always have ulterior motives, but that isn't any of your concern.

Are you suggesting to become the political face of this campaign?

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 14:59

Actually it is... what is it this time? Because I'm considering to be the face of this campaign. I mean. I am a muggleborn so the ideas will not be seen as bad for them

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:01

My motives are to enforce this on every magical community in the world. And to use it as a step-up to create a muggle free world.

You shouldn't worry about that though

I am immortal, I'll probably wait a few centuries

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:02

Except my parents are muggles and I am against it... but I guess I have a few centuries the time to talk this out of your head... I just have to talk to flamel...

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:03

Good luck with that Sweetheart.

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:03

Well thanks.

But how are you going to let your followers agree with this plan?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:04

Who says they have a choice in the matter?

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:04

You know what corruption is?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:05

I'll start with telling them about my ulterior motives, that should soften them on the idea

Of course I know what corruption is, why?

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:05

They don't live for centuries you know

What if some wizards doesn't want to wait and do a coop

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:06

I'll punish them

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:06

Yeah... you know, maybe that doesn’t work. You are working with a mudblood

They probably don't like that at all.

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:07

Just let me deal with them Darling. They are my followers. I got them to follow me before, they'll listen to me again.

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:08

If you say so.. I'm not planning to get Lestrange on my back

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:08

If necesarry, I can sent him abroad for some mission

In search for Ravenclaw's Diadem perhaps

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:09

You really have to stop with those horecruxes....

You already have two. Isn't that enough sweetheart...

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:10

For now, but the Diadem has other redeeming qualities

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:10

It does...

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:11

I'll end up making more eventually though, it's still too risky.

Two can easily be destroyed

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:12

Not if no one has a reason to destroy them

You aren't an evil wizard right now you know...

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:12

Every man in a power position can expect attempts on their lives

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:15

Yeah but I'm the face of this campaign so I guess you're pretty safe.. certainly when you get the boy who lived at your side. Although he is after your time..

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:15

If I understand this right, there will be no boy who lived if I'm not there to try and kill him

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:17

Indeed so if you just stop with making horecruxes and not becoming the evil dark lord it saves your life

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:17

I can see the logic in that

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:17

Are you going to do the logic thing then?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:19

I will only have two horcruxes at all times. Does that sound acceptable miss Granger?

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:20

Yes. That sounds acceptable. But not because I don't trust you, alright maybe just because of that, will you make an unbreakable vow on that?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:21

Only if Lestrange if the bonder

That was a joke by the way. I don't want Lestrange

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:22

I hope so! I opt Malfoy or Black

They are trustworthy

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:23

Malfoy. Black is too much of a gossip

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:23

Agree. Abraxas it is

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:24

I'll tell him that he has the honors. Any particular time you want to do this?

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:25

Nope. Just see what is a good time for Abraxas and you

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:25

I am completely free on Thursdays

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:25

And Abraxas?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:26

He is a Malfoy, all he needs to do is tell his employer and he can walk away whenever he wants

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:27

Then Thursday it is. Any particular time in mind

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:28

Well, I do have some small business in the morning, we can come by after. Say... between 1 and 2?

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:29

I am free all day so you are welcome then

Shall I make some food for the two of you or do you eat first before you come?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:30

It's a date. Or a ménage a trois I suppose

We would be honored if you could do that

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:31

Then I make something to eat. Do you want anything in particular?

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:31

No, just gluten, milk and sugar free, if that is possible

Abraxas is very picky ;)

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 15:32

That is possible. I'll  see what I can manage. For a Malfoy only the best ;)

So now that is settled. How are we going to make people vote for me. They don't really know me as the brightest witch of my age...

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle  
** 2-9-1947 15:36

Well, they know me, and I'll show my full support, as will my most faithful followers.

Abraxas might be somewhat reluctant, but Alphard always overlooked such flaws as your bloodline, for a Black at least. Most of the others would not care much and simply offer support if I asked him

 **Hermione Jean Granger  
** 2-9-2000 16:10

Well, then I shall talk to Abraxas tomorrow. Because his opinion is important!

 


	3. The Start of an Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter. There will be several chatlogs in between the other parts (or the other way around)

**Tom’s POV**

I was waiting impatiently in the shadows of the Leaky Cauldron. I had the hood of my cape pulled over my head and tapped my foot on the floor in an almost nervous manner. Not that I was nervous of course, merely unhappy that I had to wait this long. With a frown, I nursed my half empty glass of red wine and I took another sip.

The door to the pub opened again and I looked up, my eyes narrowing when I saw none other than my former Transfigurations professor enter. Dumbledore. He was the reason I wanted Abraxas to hurry up and get here already so we could leave. If Dumbledore saw me here, he’d get suspicious and likely hold us up long enough to miss our appointment.

The doorbell chimed again, and this time it was finally Abraxas Malfoy. Silver eyes looked around the room, resting on Dumbledore for a moment and I saw them darken considerably, before they reached me. He paused for a second, unsure if he could approach me while the annoying Gryffindor Head was here as well. I nodded and he moved, coming to sit across from me.

“You’re late!” I hissed softly.

Abraxas ducked his head in a submissive gesture.  
“Forgive me, my Lord, but my parents insisted I’d see them off on their way to our vacation house in France,” he replied quietly.  
“They plan on spending their retirement there in the wine fields.”

I glared at him, but didn’t call him out more for his lateness. I was perfectly aware what importance the Malfoys hold to family and blood and I wasn’t as stupid as to think I would hold his loyalty if I forced him to choose. With an annoyed huff, I stood up and started walking out of the pub, Abraxas following after me soon enough.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Dumbledore look our way and make to stand up. I cursed inwardly and hurried Abraxas out of the door. As soon as the door fell closed behind me, I grabbed Malfoy’s arm and dragged him into a close by alleyway.

When we were well out of sight of other people in the wizarding shopping district, I took out a small golden hourglass. Abraxas made a noise of surprise and looked at me inquisitively.

“I thought those time pieces only went back in time?” he asked.

I smirked and nodded while I took out my wand.  
“They do,” I agreed readily.  
“But if you know the right spells, you can make it go the other way as well.”

Abraxas relaxed and nodded.  
“And of course you know the right spells,” he said.

My smile widened.  
“Of course,” I replied.

I took the time piece and hung it around both our necks while chanting the intricate spell and started turning the key. The magical dust inside started glowing a burning hot red and a pulling started in my bellybutton, as if I was using a portkey. When the world around us stopped spinning, we were standing in the exact same alleyway as before.

“Did it work?” Abraxas asked frowning.

“Only one way to find out,” I replied with a shrug before walking towards the main road.  
“Come on, we have an appointment we can’t be late to,” I called at Abraxas.

Even in Diagon Alley, nothing had changed much. The people here were dressed much the same way as they had in our time, except more colourful. I frowned. Perhaps Dumbledore would love this place.

I heard Abraxas gasp and mutter:  
“It bloody worked!”

“Of course it did,” I told him annoyed.

Abraxas didn’t seem to hear me and he walked away from me.  
“Look at those brooms!” he called out to me.  
“They’ll be a lot faster then what we’re used to I bet.”

I rolled my eyes and pulled Abraxas away from the broom store. I honestly didn’t see the appeal in flying on those things. Why would anyone trust their lives to them? It just seemed so reckless to me…

“We have a tight schedule,” I reminded him annoyed.

Just as we started walking away, I noticed a picture of a young man in the window next to the broom. The man was wearing a quidditch uniform and held the same broom as the one on sale. An advertisement. However, it were his eyes that made me pause and backtrack. Killing curse green, hidden behind a pair of round glasses. His shaggy black hair was easily recognized, and a scar was partly hidden behind his fringe. _Harry Potter_.

“My Lord?” Abraxas asked me curiously.  
“Is everything alright? I thought we were in a hurry…”

I took my eyes away from the picture and looked over towards my friend.  
“We are,” I agreed slowly, before finding the motoric of my legs again and started walking.  
“Let’s go. We can’t leave Miss Granger waiting for too long.”

We left the shopping district quickly through the Leakey Cauldron and ended up in Muggle London. It was there that the true impact of time past hit us. Fancy, futuristic cars drove past us. More of them hogging one street than I had seen in the entire city in our own time. The clothing was modern, with most youth and even older people wearing jeans, even girls wore pants more often than skirts. The haircuts were very different as well, less decent and more exotic in some cases, while in other cases, I found them almost appealing.

“Muggles move an awful lot faster than wizards it seems,” Abraxas muttered.

“Yes, it looks like it,” I agreed, not stopping to look around.  
“Hermione should have an apartment a few blocks from here,” I told Abraxas.

The Malfoy Heir nodded and followed me as I continued on the sidewalk. We were given some strange looks from by-passers, likely because our outdated outfits, but I didn’t pay them any mind. Abraxas on the other hand was getting increasingly more nervous.

“Calm yourself,” I told him calmly.  
“We won’t be around here long enough to shame your good name.”

“Even so, I refuse to meet with your acquaintance looking underdressed,” Malfoy muttered in reply.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. As I looked around, I saw a men’s clothing shop across the street and crossed. There wasn’t too much traffic in the street, but I still had to look twice to assure myself nothing would run me over. The amount of vehicles driving around was maddening.

“I hope you have thought of bringing muggle money, because I will not be paying for you,” I told Abraxas as we entered the shop.

Fifteen minutes later, we left the store wearing new suits. Abraxas was still a bit moody that it wasn’t a tailored one, but as I had said several times before, we were on a schedule.

A short walk later, we arrived at the apartment. I smirked at the name on the doorbell: _‘H. Potter’_. So Hermione was staying at his place? How deliciously convenient. I should remember to thank whoever made this happen for the amazing opportunity. Feeling hopeful, I rang the doorbell.

When the door was opened, I couldn’t help but grin widely. If I were anyone else, I’d say I couldn’t believe my luck. I, however, don’t believe in coincidence. This must simply be faith, there was little else to call this in my opinion.

“Hello. Harry Potter I presume?” I greeted pleasantly.

The boy, young man actually – as he couldn’t be more than a year younger than I was, though he was a lot smaller – tensed. Bright green eyes, a lot more lively in real live than on a simple picture, glared at me. I could actually feel my heart skipping a beat at the hate that burned in those Avada Kedavra eyes. His hand went to his wand, and Abraxas did the same thing.

I stopped my friend, still maintaining the pleasant smile.  
“No need for hostility,” I said calmly.  
“We are here as friends. Didn’t Miss Granger tell you we were coming?”

“No, she didn’t,” the raven gritted out.  
“And I really doubt she’d be stupid enough to _invite you_ of all people!”

Abraxas growled and took a step forward, pressing his wand against the young man’s throat. Harry tilted his head back and his fringe fell from his forehead, revealing that strange lightning bolt scar of his. I took a deep shuddering breath at the sight, repressing the urge to touch it.

“Harry? Is everything alright?” a female voice called from inside.

For a moment, rage and jealousy raged through me, but I soon calmed down at the realization that it must be Hermione and thus, not some girl the famous _boy-who-lived_ was shagging. If it had been, I’d kill her. After all, I was the reason Harry was famous, it would only be fair if I reaped the rewards for it, even if it wasn’t technically _me_ who did anything. Voldemort was still a version of me.

“Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy!” Harry called back.  
“Really, Mione?! Was this why you wanted me out of the house?”

Quick footsteps could be heard from within the apartment before a large bush of brown hair appeared. The girl was on the skinny side, but with a nice body and a pretty face, though it was rather hidden behind her mass of curls. Abraxas scrunched up his nose, indicating he didn’t particularly saw her hidden beauty just yet. I suspected very few men did at first…

“Tom… Abraxas… you’re here already,” she greeted a bit awkwardly.

I smiled and brushed past Harry to get to Hermione. While the others all watched in shock, I grabbed her hand and shook it while leaning closer and pressing my lips against her cheeks.

“Hermione, Love, thank you for inviting us over,” I greeted.  
“Wonderful to finally meet you in person. You look absolutely stunning. How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you, Tom,” Hermione replied quietly, blushing a little.

“Hermione,” Harry spoke from behind me in a dangerous tone.  
“Can you please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?!”

Abraxas huffed, and I was sure that if I turned around again, I’d see him with his arms crossed, glaring at the dark haired, green eyed male. It was amusing to force him in the same room as a Potter. His father, Julius, hated the Potters more than even the Weasleys. There was a powerful rivalry between Julius Malfoy and Daniel Potter that went back to their time in Hogwarts in the late 1800’s and early 1900’s.

“I’ll explain everything later, Harry, I promise!” Hermione said quickly, almost sounding desperate.  
“Just go to Gin for now. When you come back tonight, I’ll tell you everything.”

This time, I did turn around to watch Harry’s reaction. He seemed to be engaged in a internal battle for a few seconds, before he sighed and nodded reluctantly, still eying me warily. He didn’t trust me in the slightest, and I understood why. He had been the mortal enemy of my future self.

Harry turned around and started walking to the front door.  
“Alright,” he muttered grumpily.  
“But if he kills you I’m going to say I told you so.”

“Harry!” Hermione called after him before he could close the door behind him.  
“Please, _please_ don’t tell anyone about this! I’ll tell them myself when I’m ready, but I can’t yet.”

Green eyes looked over their shoulder and Harry nodded silently before slamming the door shut. Hermione sighed and walked into the apartment, motioning for me and Abraxas to follow her. We obeyed silently.

“I have to admit I am pleasantly surprised that you and Harry live together,” I said casually.

Hermione’s shoulders tensed, but she quickly relaxed them again.  
“It’s only temporary until I found a place for myself,” she replied.  
“I went through a heavy break-up, and I lived together with my ex, so…”

I hummed in understanding.  
“I see.”

“So, you want to have dinner first or get this over with?” she asked as we entered the living room, smiling at us. I could see it was forced.

“Let’s get this over with first,” I replied.

It was already two hours later when we left the apartment and went back to Diagon alley. Abraxas immediately went towards the alley we used to travel here. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards Flourish and Blotts instead.

“We’re not finished yet,” I told him amused.

Abraxas frowned as he followed after me into the store.  
“Of course, my Lord. What are you looking for?”

I didn’t reply, instead, I made a beeline for the biographies. There, next to the autobiography of a certain Gilderoy Lockhart – if that man was anything as the Lockhart I knew, then I wouldn’t want to read his book even if they payed me – stood the book I wanted: _From Prophesy Child to Savior of the Isles: The Life of the Boy-Who-Lived_. I grinned in victory and grabbed it off the shelf.

“Hold this while I look around a bit more,” I ordered, handing the book to Abraxas.

Before he could reply or question me, I walked away, browsing any books of recent history I could find. This time, I failed to find anything useful, so I quickly waved over the shop worker.

“Excuse me Miss,” I started, smiling charmingly and making the young girl blush.  
“I am an auror student, and I have to make a thesis on Harry Potter and his defeat of Lord Voldemort. Can you tell me where I can find the extra information. Paper scraps perhaps?”

“O-of course!” she replied hurriedly.  
“This way, sir! We have loads of those in the back!”

I smiled and followed after her. As we entered, I could see in the girl’s eyes she was hoping that books and papers were not the only thing I wanted to find there. I ignored her flirtatious smiles and suggestively swinging hips and looked through the scraps. They were all very interesting.

_The end of the war: Voldemort defeated by Harry Potter_

_Boy Who Lived chosen as Wizard of the Year_

_Harry Potter becomes youngest Auror in a century_

_Boy Who Lived catches the Snitch at the annual Celebrity Quidditch for charity._

“I’ll buy them all,” I told her.

The girl wavered, but smiled anyway as she nodded and started packing the many scraps in a paper map. Five minutes later, Abraxas and I walked out of the shop.

“Did you find everything you needed?” Abraxas asked.

I gave a pleased hum and nodded.  
“And more,” I replied smiling.

We walked back into the alley and I took the time piece and hung it around both our necks.

“I hope Alphard hasn’t missed us too long,” Abraxas muttered.  
“You know how he and Lestrange get when we stay away too long.”

“I bring us back barely a minute after we left. They’ll have no reason to miss us,” I replied.

Abraxas nodded in agreement and I started turning the key. After a while, the familiar feeling of pulling around the navel started before the world began spinning. When it stopped, we were back in 1947.

“Ah, Tom. Just the man I was looking for.”

My good mood disappeared immediately at the sound of that painfully familiar voice. I sighed and closed my eyes. I should have remembered Dumbledore was following us when we left.

“Professor,” Abraxas greeted gravely.

“Young mister Malfoy, how good to see you again,” the man greeted.  
“May I asked. Did you two travel through time just now?”

 


	4. Cross-time chat with a timeless gang

**Tom Marvolo Riddle opened a cross-time chat**

3-9-2000 19:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger joined chat**

4-9-1947 19:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Alright

The beep noise doesn’t work anymore, so I won’t know when you message me

3-9-2000 19:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

That’s annoying. Try and fix it!

3-9-1947 19:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm not bloody tech support

3-9-2000 19:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah but you are supposed to be the best wizard ever...

Is this too big for you?

3-9-1947 20:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course I *could*, but what's in it for me?

3-9-2000 20:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know when I answer. Isn't that enough.. it make this easier for you

3-9-1947 20:05  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No, it would interfere with other things I am doing. I'm not bothered with you having to wait for me

3-9-2000 20:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If you say so. How did Abraxas take the vow?

3-9-1947 20:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He was rather shocked at first, but accepted it all the same of course.

3-9-2000 20:07  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Of course. Otherwise he would go against his lord... That is not something that is permitted I guess.

I'm rather curious what his thoughts are about this

3-9-1947 20:09  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy joined chat**

3-9-1947 20:09  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

If my Lord sees you fit to stand by his side, I will support him and you as well

3-9-1947 20:10 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I think he is ok with it Darling ;)

3-9-2000 20:11  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well those aren't really his thoughts honey. I wanted to know what his problems could be with me. So we could have a look inside the purebloods who also have to vote for me if we are going to do this. Darling ;)

3-9-1947 20:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Very well, tell her what you truly thing Abraxas

3-9-2000 20:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh now it's getting interesting...

3-9-1947 20:13  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I think miss Granger may be of rather... unfortunate blood, and I'd rather die of Dragon Pox than touch her or her kind, but I will accept her if that is what you want My Lord

3-9-2000 20:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, luckily for you Abraxas you don't have to touch me...

Oh and Harry wants to join this conversation if thats alright "my lord", he is rather furious with Abraxas

3-9-1947 20:16  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

At least you are intelligent. If your brain was as common as the rest of you, I don't think I would be able to get over my distain at all

3-9-1947 20:16 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Please let him join, I think it would be hilarious

3-9-2000 20:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Wow was that a compliment? From a Malfoy? You could have a great influence on your grandson...

3-9-2000 20:17  
**Harry James Potter joined chat**

3-9-2000 20:17  
**Harry James Potter**

Mione why are you even talking with them?

3-9-1947 20:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

How nice of you to join us Harry Potter

3-9-2000 20:18  
**Harry James Potter**

They are loathing you. And Riddle is probably using you for his own plans. Oh and Malfoy, she is twice the witch that you ever will be

3-9-1947 20:18  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

That is because I will never be a witch Potter

3-9-1947 20:19 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Play nice Abraxas

3-9-2000 20:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please Harry, stay civil. I asked his opinion

3-9-1947 20:19  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And it is very entertaining

3-9-2000 20:19  
**Harry James Potter**

Yeah, like Malfoy ever would do something without Riddle's approval. And he calls himself superior

3-9-2000 20:20  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry!

Tom please explain to him why we are having this conversation

3-9-1947 20:20  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Superior to you and the mudblood at least

3-9-1947 20:20 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Miss Granger and I are going to conquer the world

3-9-2000 20:20  
**Harry James Potter**

If you are..

You are going to do what!!!!!

3-9-1947 20:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She said you'd be happy to help too

3-9-2000 20:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Really Tom, did you have to be so blatant

You could at least give him some context

3-9-1947 20:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, yes I had

3-9-2000 20:22  
**Harry James Potter**

Are you under an imperius curse Mione? Why would you ever want to help Riddle with ruling the world. He wants to kill all the muggles and muggleborns!

3-9-1947 20:22  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I can wait with that for a few centuries

3-9-2000 20:22  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Do you really think so low of me... I am working on that.

3-9-2000 20:23  
**Harry James Potter**

You can't live a few centuries Mione!

3-9-1947 20:23  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

You are? But I thought that was the prime objective here!

3-9-2000 20:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom I thought you told him the whole truth...

3-9-1947 20:23  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I thought we would cleanse the world!

3-9-2000 20:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. You know that all the muggles were wizards once yes?

3-9-1947 20:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Now Abraxas, I explained that we would have to make some changes in our plans with miss Granger on board

And she is right about that last notion

3-9-2000 20:25  
**Harry James Potter**

Wait, how long is this going on already? Why is Riddle defending you?

3-9-1947 20:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She amuses me

3-9-2000 20:25  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom

3-9-1947 20:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes Sweetheart?

The beep sound is fixed by the way

3-9-2000 20:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Please can we skip the point where you tell them I amuse you? They could get some wrong ideas...

3-9-2000 20:26  
**Harry James Potter**

Beep sound? Is this some kind of code for your plans?

3-9-1947 20:27  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No, my computer didn't alert me when I had a new message

3-9-1947 20:27 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I could buy you a new one if you want My Lord

3-9-1947 20:28 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That won't be necessary

3-9-2000 20:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Abraxas please, just shut the fuck up if there is nothing smart coming out of your mouth!

3-9-2000 20:29  
**Harry James Potter**

Wow Mione, no need to be so harsh on him.. you are talking too much to Riddle I think

3-9-1947 20:29  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I am the mastermind behind the current Minister of Magic! Keep your comments to yourself filthy mudblood

3-9-1947 20:30 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

There is no need to start fighting

3-9-2000 20:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. If you are such a mastermind then why are you such a dog...

3-9-2000 20:30  
**Harry James Potter**

I think she means you don't think for yourself Malfoy

3-9-2000 20:31  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I think he got that Harry....

3-9-1947 20:31  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I can think for myself just fine. My Lord only commands me to a certain level

3-9-1947 20:31 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Really? So if I told you to jump off a cliff, what would you do?

3-9-1947 20:32 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

... I would jump my Lord

3-9-2000 20:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Hah now this is amusing... Are you certain you aren't a dog Abraxas

3-9-1947 20:32  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Good boy, bark for me

3-9-2000 20:33  
**Harry James Potter**

Okay, so since when are you and Riddle on first name base? And why, in Salazar’s name, are you on the same page here?!

3-9-1947 20:33  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

For once, I am agreeing with Potter. This is disturbing

3-9-1947 20:34 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And that is what makes it so much fun my precious little toys

3-9-2000 20:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You just can't handle the fact that you prove my point

And Tom.... I AM NOT YOUR TOY!!

3-9-1947 20:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Not you, the other two morons

3-9-2000 20:35  
**Harry James Potter**

Okay, I take that as an insult...

3-9-1947 20:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Do what you will with that Hero

3-9-2000 20:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

They aren't morons Tom, not even Abraxas

3-9-1947 20:36  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Of course I am not a moron, but everyone is compared to Tom...

3-9-2000 20:36  
**Harry James Potter**

Mione, why am I still talking with this guy?

3-9-1947 20:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Because you love me

3-9-2000 20:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, everyone except me...

3-9-2000 20:37  
**Harry James Potter**

Okay, that's just disturbing. You are going to lose your nose you know that?

3-9-2000 20:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry! You can't just tell people they are going to lose their nose... that's not nice

3-9-1947 20:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You did the same thing during our first conversation though...

3-9-1947 20:38 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Why would he lose his nose?

3-9-2000 20:38  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah but I may do that, sweetheart. It isn't meant as an insult ;)

3-9-2000 20:40  
**Harry James Potter**

Because he becomes the dark lord and will kill everyone on his path and threaten your son and grandson because he loses al his morals with his nose.

3-9-1947 20:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

But we already had this conversation, and I agreed on some changes to prevent that

I never had much morals to begin with by the way

3-9-2000 20:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

That isn't really an explanation Harry. An explanation would be if you told him that it was because of dark magic

3-9-2000 20:40  
**Harry James Potter**

I know, so I don't get why she keeps talking with you?

3-9-1947 20:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry Dear, didn't your parents ever teach you to be nice?

3-9-2000 20:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Because he has a few morals maybe. And Tom, shut it!

3-9-2000 20:42  
**Harry James Potter**

They didn't abandon me at least

3-9-2000 20:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry!

3-9-1947 20:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Like I would have wanted to be raised by weaklings and filthy muggles

I'm glad I killed the bastard

3-9-2000 20:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Alright! Stop it. Both of you! What does Abraxas have to think about this. You are behaving yourself like children!

3-9-2000 20:44  
**Harry James Potter**

But...

3-9-2000 20:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry shut up!

3-9-1947 20:45  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Don't involve me into this

3-9-2000 20:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tough luck for you. I do what I want

Learned that from your master

3-9-1947 20:46  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

One day, he will take his hands off of you, and I'll be waiting with all the unforgivables on the tip of my tongue Granger

3-9-2000 20:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh joy, that day will be such a joy cause you are never going to win that fight...

3-9-2000 20:46  
**Harry James Potter**

Don't threaten her Malfoy... she is trying to be nice to you

3-9-1947 20:47  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Don't tell me what to do then, both of you

I have half a mind to kill Charlus Potter, see if you disappear then too

3-9-1947 20:47 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Now Abraxas, don't be rash

3-9-2000 20:48  
**Harry James Potter**

Leave him out of this!

3-9-1947 20:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry can become useful to our plans yet. Let's leave the Potters alive for now

3-9-2000 20:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know Tom, I found this conversation much more pleasant with you alone.

Or maybe not....

3-9-2000 20:49  
**Harry James Potter**

I am not going to be used!

3-9-2000 20:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ugh, Harry just leave it. Tom is a psychopath. He uses everyone. Just get used to it. Much easier

3-9-1947 20:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course Darling, you are a free human being and the sweet little Lamb of the Light.

What do you think Dumbledore was doing if not use you?

3-9-2000 20:50  
**Harry James Potter**

I thought Mione was your darling...

Just leave him out of this you son of a…

3-9-1947 20:50  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Tom goes both ways

3-9-2000 20:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry! He has a point. Dumbledore was using you

3-9-1947 20:51  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Just because I call someone Darling doesn't mean I want to fuck them Abraxas

I am most certainly not sexually attracted to Granger

She might be tolerable, but she's still a mudblood

3-9-2000 20:52  
**Harry James Potter**

Wait? Why do you only saying mione's name?!

3-9-2000 20:52  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well thank you Tom....

3-9-1947 20:53  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I knew she wasn't My Lord's type...

3-9-2000 20:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You are probably very happy now, Malfoy. Aren't you? Like grandson like grandfather....

3-9-1947 20:54  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Is my grandson also rich, handsome, charismatic, charming and famous? ;)

3-9-1947 20:54 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course she is not my type, You know well enough I prefer darker hair

And someone with almost equal power to mine

3-9-2000 20:55  
**Harry James Potter**

I don't like the insinuation....

And yeah, I guess he is. Mione is dating him for a reason.

3-9-2000 20:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry shut up!

3-9-1947 20:56 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

MY GRANDSON IS DATING A MUDBLOOD!!!

3-9-2000 20:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom, you are really getting on my nerves right now! Almost equal power...

3-9-1947 20:57  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

!!!!!!!!

3-9-2000 20:57  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh yeah you didn't see that coming right...

3-9-1947 20:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You are powerful, but not even close to me, you should know that

3-9-1947 20:58 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Of course I didn't!!!!!

3-9-2000 20:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry leave Draco out of this immediately! And yeah yeah, I know. No need to rub it in.

3-9-2000 20:58  
**Harry James Potter**

Well now you know. At least one Malfoy to be proud at

3-9-2000 20:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry James Potter! Leave Draco out of this or I swear I am going to strangle you with the smirk you have on your face right now!!!!!!

3-9-1947 20:59  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

How I wish I could see that...

3-9-1947 20:59 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

If you strangle him, film it

3-9-1947 21:00 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I was talking about the smirk, actually

Or the whole argument

3-9-2000 21:00  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom stop hitting on my friend!

3-9-1947 21:00  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am not hitting on him.

Actually, that's a lie, I might be

3-9-2000 21:00  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Abraxas you may strangle him or practice your curses on him if you catch him

3-9-1947 21:01  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

My pleasure

3-9-2000 21:01  
**Harry James Potter**

Mione you are becoming a bit too dark for me right now. And ew! Riddle stay away from me!

3-9-1947 21:01  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Keep him in one piece

He's fun to play with

3-9-1947 21:02 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Of course My Lord

3-9-2000 21:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Or I strangle him. You have to listen to Tom who is behaving like a puberal psychopath right now..

3-9-1947 21:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am 20 years old

Nothing puberal about me

3-9-2000 21:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Except your behavior towards Harry....

Puh no feelings........

3-9-1947 21:03  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

His reactions are stimulating

3-9-2000 21:03  
**Harry James Potter**

Could we please change the subject. I don't want to think about stimulating Riddle in any way....

3-9-1947 21:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Darling, I can think of many ways you could stimulate me

3-9-1947 21:04  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

*shudders*

3-9-2000 21:04  
**Harry James Potter**

What do you think Malfoy... Maybe we can talk about your grandson?

3-9-2000 21:04  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry James Potter! You are so death!!!!!

3-9-1947 21:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I prefer him alive though

3-9-2000 21:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

"The following images aren't for children under the age 16"

Though luck for you today Tom. I warned him.

3-9-1947 21:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I have the resurrection stone with me. Go on ahead, just keep his body relatively intact

Then again, he did survive my older counterpart twice, so maybe I won't need it

3-9-2000 21:08  
**Harry James Potter**

Uhm, Hello.. And I thought the Dark Lord hitting on me could be useful....

3-9-2000 21:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ugh, please obliviate me so I forget the images I just saw.

And he tried with magic. I use mugglepower. Ask Draco how effective that is...

3-9-1947 21:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If we were in the same time period, I'd have tortured Hermione for even suggesting harming you, but as it is...

3-9-1947 21:09 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Are you actually attracted to Potter?! :o

3-9-1947 21:10  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Does it matter? He's adorable

3-9-2000 21:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom I prefer you keep the torturing for yourself. Harry is MY friend and I do with him what I WANT!

3-9-1947 21:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry is MY interest, and he was MY Horcrux

I have more say in this than you

3-9-2000 21:11  
**Harry James Potter**

I actually prefer you kept the torturing for yourself too... and Malfoy EW

3-9-2000 21:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

He WAS your horecrux but he IS my friend. So shut it

3-9-1947 21:12  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I guess you're pretty enough, and at least you are of a respectable family...

3-9-2000 21:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And you agreed to two horecruxes a time so Harry will not become your horecrux ever

3-9-2000 21:12  
**Harry James Potter**

Malfoy stop insulting Hermione!

3-9-1947 21:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Unless one is destroyed, I think I'd make him one then

3-9-1947 21:13 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

How was I insulting the mudblood?

3-9-2000 21:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It doesn't work like that. You are just going to kill him...

3-9-1947 21:13  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Probably...

But not yet

3-9-2000 21:14  
**Harry James Potter**

Because you suggested she isn't good enough for your 'lord' while actually he isn't good enough for her

3-9-2000 21:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ugh Tom this is just ridiculous....

3-9-1947 21:15  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Of course she isn't good enough! Neither are you, but you're better than her at least

3-9-1947 21:15 **  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I will form my own decisions about who is worthy of me Abraxas...

3-9-1947 21:16 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Of course My Lord, forgive me

3-9-2000 21:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Why do I have the feeling you are only defending Harry....

3-9-2000 21:16  
**Harry James Potter**

Because you are the smartest witch of our age? Of this century?

3-9-1947 21:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Oh please, I already made my opinion about you clear enough

3-9-2000 21:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, not really pleasant. Thank you!

3-9-2000 21:17  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh come on Mione. Does it really matters to you what he thinks?

3-9-2000 21:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If it has to do with my blood. Then yes it does! I'm so sick of it...

3-9-1947 21:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I like you well enough, for conversations and a political ally

Personally, I have accepted your blood status. Ignore Abraxas

3-9-2000 21:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

She might be tolerable, but she's still a mudblood

Your exact words..... and Please. Abraxas will come around eventually I hope. Draco did.

3-9-1947 21:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You're a mudblood, that won't change, however, I find talking with you is more stimulating than with most pure bloods

3-9-1947 21:21 **  
Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

My Lord?

3-9-1947 21:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Not in the same way as talking with Harry stimulates me of course ;)

3-9-2000 21:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well thank you. And Abraxas. You don't say what you think but what you think he wants to hear.

3-9-1947 21:21  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I wish I hadn't read that...

I simply believe that My Lord's opinion is of greater importance than mine

3-9-1947 21:22  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

It is of course

3-9-2000 21:23  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh is this the time when I have to answer with "of course my dear. I can stimulate you in many ways. Just tell me what you prefer?" Cause that's not going to happen!

3-9-1947 21:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I never planned on that response, but I'm pleased you gave it anyway

Is that your subconscious lust for me talking?

Just keep looking pretty for now Sweetheart

3-9-2000 21:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Abraxas... really? I get it that you’re loyal to Tom, he has his good days. But never say someone opinion is more important than yours cause then you just sold your soul to the devil....

3-9-2000 21:24  
**Harry James Potter**

You know I have a girlfriend right? She is much more stimulating for me than you ever will be.

3-9-1947 21:25  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Tom is a good leader and I am proud to follow him

3-9-1947 21:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Never say that when you haven't tried

3-9-2000 21:26  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy joined the chat**

3-9-2000 21:26  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Untill he tries to kill your family... he isn't such a great leader then anymore.

3-9-1947 21:26  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Will he?

3-9-2000 21:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh Draco, finally someone intelligent...

3-9-2000 21:26  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yes he will. For three years he will threaten the Malfoys.

3-9-2000 21:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And he makes a Death Eater from a boy of 16....

3-9-2000 21:27  
**Harry James Potter**

Riddle I don't want to try you stimulating me!

3-9-1947 21:28  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I am not stupid enough to follow someone who wants me dead. But the Tom I know now is fair and intelligent and he wouldn't hurt his own followers

3-9-1947 21:28  
**Alphard Pollux Black joined chat**

3-9-1947 21:28  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

The heck is all this about?! Did you guys start a group chat without me?!

3-9-1947 21:29  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Ugh, Black...

3-9-1947 21:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You're late, Alphard

3-9-1947 21:30  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Walburga was hogging the computer

3-9-2000 21:31  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh joy a Black!

Nice to finaly meet you Alphard

3-9-2000 21:31  
**Harry James Potter**

Sirius did tell a lot of good about you

3-9-1947 21:31  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Oh joy, Tom's Pet mudblood!

Who's Sirius? You mean my Great uncle?

3-9-2000 21:32  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Don't call her that you filthy dog!

3-9-1947 21:32  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He means your nephew I believe

3-9-2000 21:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry he doesn't know Sirius...

3-9-1947 21:32  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Great, my own blood, defending the honors of a mudblood

3-9-2000 21:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And Draco, this is nothing... I had worse

3-9-2000 21:32  
**Harry James Potter**

You should take an example on him...

3-9-1947 21:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Read back Alphard, I have no time to explain

3-9-2000 21:33  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

No one has the right to call you that

3-9-1947 21:33  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Draco, are you happy with her?

3-9-2000 21:34  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yes of course I am. Why would I stay with her if I weren't...

3-9-1947 21:34  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I just wanted to know. And how do your parents feel about your relationship?

3-9-1947 21:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Look at that. Abraxas is actually trying to make an effort here!

This is a very rare thing, try to treasure it.

3-9-2000 21:36  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

They tolerate it. Mom is actually getting used to it. Dad is a bit harder to please

3-9-2000 21:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thank you Abraxas.

3-9-1947 21:37  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

A Malfoy is always hard to please, we only accept the best, but if she is the best then I will not pass judgement

3-9-2000 21:37  
**Harry James Potter**

Alphard. Is Walburga already the biggest bitch ever?

3-9-1947 21:38  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Yes she is. She once told Tom he was a disgusting, penniless half-blood. He took it quite well. Only tortured her for a little while

3-9-2000 21:38  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Thank you Granddad... alright a bit odd to say that. She really is the best. You should have seen her during the war and our trial.

3-9-1947 21:38  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I think I would have wanted to see that, yes

3-9-2000 21:39  
**Harry James Potter**

Well she probably deserved it. Is it too wrong to ask you to never make a painting of her?

3-9-1947 21:39  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I'm happy you are happy... grandson...

3-9-1947 21:39  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Why? What did her painting say?

3-9-2000 21:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thank you Draco. You're such a sweety sometimes. And thank you Abraxas. This was more I could hope for.

3-9-1947 21:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Probably screamed a lot... the woman is a bloody banshee Alphard

3-9-2000 21:40  
**Harry James Potter**

Say? It doesn't stop screaming!!!!!

3-9-1947 21:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

See?

3-9-1947 21:40  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

That sounds like Burga alright

3-9-2000 21:40  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

He is right. Really. That woman can't stop screaming.

3-9-2000 21:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Even I don’t have a good thing to say about her ...

3-9-1947 21:41  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

To think I nearly married into that family...

3-9-2000 21:41  
**Harry James Potter**

Wait what? Aren't you like cousins or something?

3-9-1947 21:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She was pretty in her Hogwarts years

3-9-2000 21:41  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Was she ever pretty?!

3-9-1947 21:42  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Cousins? No, the Malfoys and the Blacks are not that closely related

3-9-2000 21:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco, that's pretty rude. Even if she's pretty she isn't a woman you want to be seen with

3-9-1947 21:42  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Right! You were engaged with Cedrella, right Brax?

3-9-2000 21:42  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yet

My mom is a Black.

3-9-1947 21:43  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Really?

3-9-2000 21:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Is it actually allowed to tell them all this Tom?

3-9-1947 21:43  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

So our families reconcile?

I suppose it does make more sense to blame Weasley

3-9-2000 21:43  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I guess so. My parents are pretty happy together

3-9-2000 21:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

What has this to do with the Weasleys?

3-9-1947 21:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Tell them whatever you want, I'm not that concerned with it

3-9-1947 21:44  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Cedrella left Brax for Septimus Weasley

3-9-1947 21:44  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Blood traitior

3-9-2000 21:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It could lead to the disappearance of Harry...

Well, some Weasleys are awesome.

3-9-1947 21:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

It could, but I know ways around that

3-9-1947 21:44  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

No, they're not

3-9-1947 21:45  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Septimus is a bloody prat, and so are all his brothers

3-9-2000 21:45  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I better hope you’re not talking about Ron. He threathed you like scum!

3-9-2000 20:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I was talking about Ginny and the twins. I actually think your granddad would like them.

3-9-2000 20:46  
**Harry James Potter**

Hey! Don't talk bad about the Weasleys....

3-9-1947 21:46  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Why would I like a Weasley?

3-9-2000 21:46  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Well the twins are pretty awesome..

3-9-1947 21:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll just sit here and laugh while you all argue

3-9-2000 21:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I hope you enjoy yourself Tom.

3-9-1947 21:47  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I agree with Brax. Nothing good ever comes from those Weasleys. Breed like rabbits the lot of them

3-9-1947 21:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I do, actually

3-9-2000 21:48  
**Harry James Potter**

Your nephew was friends with them you know..

3-9-2000 20:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Then I'm happy cause really. Making you enjoy yourself is our lifetask....

3-9-1947 21:49  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Really? Who's kid is he? Cygnus?

3-9-2000 21:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Er. Not really

3-9-2000 21:49  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Guess again.

3-9-1947 21:50  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Walburga?! Poor bastard!!!! I understand if he goes looking for comfort in that case...

Even I would rather live with Weasleys than have her around as a mother

3-9-2000 21:50  
**Harry James Potter**

He did find it with the Potters.

3-9-1947 21:50  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Walburga isn't *that* bad...

3-9-2000 21:50  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

The weasleys came later.

And yes she is! Really, that you even think about saying something else

3-9-1947 21:51  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

The Potters have always been a very loving and respected family, I understand why he'd go to them first

3-9-2000 21:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Do you know the Potters?

3-9-1947 21:52  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Charlus, he was two years Abraxas' senior

I spent one Christmas at the Potter Maynor

3-9-2000 21:52  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh yes. I heard about him. He married a Black if I remember well...

3-9-1947 21:52  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

It was back when we still thought Tom was a mudblood

3-9-2000 21:52  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So you do listen sometimes to me Harry!

3-9-1947 21:53  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

How wrong we were about that

3-9-2000 21:53  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You aren't really good friends are you?

3-9-1947 21:53  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Charlus marries a Black? Who?

3-9-2000 21:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, he was scum to you when you thought he was a muggleborn

3-9-1947 21:54  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

We respect Tom and we are loyal, but we disliked him at first for our misconceptions about his heritage

3-9-1947 21:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I set them all straight of course

3-9-2000 21:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So you are bad friends....

3-9-2000 21:57  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Really, even I can sense this is morally just wrong..

3-9-1947 21:57  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

No. We're friends alright. Not everyone starts out liking each other

3-9-2000 21:57  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Tell me about it...

3-9-1947 21:57  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Would you say that you and Granger were close from the start?

3-9-2000 21:57  
**Harry James Potter**

How's your nose Draco...

3-9-1947 21:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, I do seem to recall that you said something about breaking his nose once, Hermione

3-9-2000 21:58  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Her blood heritage didn't have to change before I accepted her

3-9-1947 21:59  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

We accepted Tom before we knew he was the Heir of Slytherin

3-9-2000 21:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh yes, I did... Really, it felt pretty good at the time. But his nose is looking just fine now. No long term thing

3-9-1947 21:59  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

He showed his worth by defeating those who looked down on him

My teeth still rattle from the force of his curses...

3-9-2000 21:59  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Well thank you for the compliment Honey ;)

3-9-1947 22:00  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I'm pretty sure he invented some on the spot just to be able to hurt us more

3-9-2000 22:00  
**Harry James Potter**

I can imagine that

He is a damn talented wizard

3-9-1947 22:00  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Only one invented, and a little earlier than that particular session

I invented more later of course, but not for those things

3-9-2000 22:01  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You mean you made friends by hurting them?

3-9-1947 22:01  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Right. Did you ever figure out how to shield the killing curse?

3-9-2000 22:01  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Does it work like that with purebloods

3-9-2000 22:02  
**Harry James Potter**

Draco is your boyfriend now but you first had to break his nose...

3-9-2000 22:02  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Thank you Potter for the kind reminder of that painfull and embarasing moment

3-9-1947 22:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course not. I gained their respect and fear by hurting them. After that, they chose to allow me in their circle and I used my charm to make them like me

3-9-2000 22:02  
**Harry James Potter**

Charm? I can't imagine that....

3-9-1947 22:03  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And I haven't found a proper shielding yet, but maybe Harry can tell us his secret? Would you Darling?

3-9-2000 22:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Please Harry. Even you have to admit Tom is charming if he wants...

3-9-2000 22:03  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

-.-

3-9-1947 22:03  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Jealous, Malfoy?

3-9-1947 22:03  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Hehe

3-9-2000 22:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom shut it.

3-9-2000 22:04  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Maybe I am jealous because the love of my life is flirting and complimenting one of the most powerful wizards ever. Do you blame me? She is pretty special and a lot of guys try to steal her away from me

3-9-2000 22:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco, I'm not into Tom... I already told you I only love you.

3-9-1947 22:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I have no interest in Granger besides her intelligence and her help in my campaign. your beloved is safe from me

3-9-2000 22:06  
**Harry James Potter**

And sadly enough 'Tom' is into a darker type of person....

3-9-1947 22:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry... not so much ;)

3-9-2000 22:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thank you Tom. I appreciate this.

3-9-2000 22:06  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Wait he is into Harry?!

Phahahahahaha wait untill Ginny hears this!

3-9-2000 22:07  
**Harry James Potter**

You keep your mouth shut to her Malfoy!

3-9-1947 22:07  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Ooh! So he's into you now? At least Parkinson doesn't know where you live Potter, She'd kill you

And her brother would too, they both like Tom

3-9-1947 22:07  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Two sibling fancying the same man, I'm still disturbed by that...

3-9-1947 22:08  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm used to it by now though

3-9-2000 22:09  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Wow wait. Was I the only one who thought they were talking about Pansy?

3-9-2000 22:09  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

No you weren't.

3-9-1947 22:09  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Pansy?

3-9-1947 22:09  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Who's that? Is she cute?

3-9-2000 22:09  
**Harry James Potter**

There are worse things than them trying to kill me. Like them fancying me

3-9-1947 22:10  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Stop thinking with your prick Alphard...

3-9-2000 22:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

She had a crush on Draco like for ages and no she isn't....

3-9-1947 22:10  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

They actually would fall for Potter if they saw him and Tom together

3-9-1947 22:10  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Probably want a foursome

3-9-2000 22:11  
**Harry James Potter**

Wow wow what!!! Too much disturbing thoughts. ERROR ERROR

3-9-1947 22:11  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

The Parkinson siblings in our time are pretty good looking, but not amazingly so

3-9-1947 22:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

They are rather whorish I'm afraid. They disgust me

Especially considering Cassius Parkinson is three years my junior.

3-9-2000 22:12  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Than Pansy has just bad luck. I mean she isn't disturbing or anything and some could say she was hot

3-9-2000 22:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

......

3-9-1947 22:12  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Patricia used to flirt with me too... I found it quite unappetizing

3-9-1947 22:12  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I slept with her once, she wasn't bad. A bit loose though

3-9-2000 22:13  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I said some.. really I'm glad she finally moved on.

3-9-2000 22:13  
**Harry James Potter**

That wasn't because she wanted to move on Draco.

3-9-2000 22:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry shut up!

And ew! What? Why are you even telling this?!

3-9-1947 22:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Then why was it? Enlighten us darling

3-9-1947 22:14  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I thought it was interesting information

3-9-1947 22:14  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

It was uncalled for and disgusting Black

3-9-2000 22:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And what if I don't want to enlighten you, darling....

3-9-2000 22:15  
**Harry James Potter**

Sorry, just to disgusting. Really a Parkinson?! I thought you had a better taste

3-9-1947 22:15  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

A man's got needs

I have an active libido

3-9-2000 22:16  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Weren't there any other girls? Like, I don't know. A Delacour or something?

3-9-2000 22:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco!

3-9-2000 22:16  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You just called another man darling Mione.... don't Draco me

3-9-1947 22:17  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

She was running after Tom too...

3-9-1947 22:17  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

She was a pretty great kisser though

3-9-2000 22:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. He doesn't mean anything romantic to me. And I was just using his words

3-9-1947 22:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Was she? I wouldn't know. The woman was just so dull

3-9-2000 22:17  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You kissed a Delacour!

3-9-2000 22:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

....

3-9-2000 22:18  
**Harry James Potter**

Really Draco... that's all you have to say when your girlfriend is jealous?

I hope you are not so tactless Abraxas

3-9-1947 22:18  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I was cheering her up after Tom told her she was... I'm not going to repeat exactly what he said, but she kissed me

3-9-2000 22:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You were cheering her up? Really and it only stayed with a kiss

I thought Malfoys always got what they wanted....

3-9-2000 22:19  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

We do... most times

3-9-1947 22:19  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Trust me, I wanted more, but a crying girl, even if she was a Veela, is unattractive

3-9-2000 22:20  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Then you are not pretty good in cheering a girl up...

3-9-1947 22:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't see the appeal in Veela's either way

3-9-2000 22:20  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yeah. Isn't the point to make them stop crying

3-9-1947 22:20  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

She was cheered up, but you don't know how sharp Tom's tongue can be

3-9-2000 22:21  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh in that case. Did I already tell you I'm partly Veela?

3-9-2000 22:21  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I'm glad I don’t. Do you Mione?

3-9-2000 22:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

No not really. Tom was always pretty nice to me

3-9-1947 22:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Attraction has nothing to do with Veelas in my case. I'll always see the appeal in you darling. Even though I know you are not even in the slightest bit Veela

3-9-2000 22:22  
**Harry James Potter**

Well that didn't work that well....

3-9-1947 22:22  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Did you really think it would?

3-9-2000 22:22  
**Harry James Potter**

I hoped so...

3-9-2000 22:22  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

He has a girlfriend you know

3-9-2000 22:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry tried that. Tom wasn't impressed

3-9-1947 22:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Easily disposed of

3-9-1947 22:23  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Guys! I gotta go, Walburga found the stink potion I hid in her room...

3-9-1947 22:24  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

You are so childish...

3-9-2000 22:24  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh please film her reaction!

3-9-1947 22:24  
**Alphard Pollux Black left chat**

3-9-2000 22:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry, really you are as childish as Alphard...

3-9-1947 22:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No need to film it, just imagine a rabid dog

screaming like a banshee of course

3-9-2000 22:25  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

If you say it like that Harry may have been right to ask to record it...

3-9-1947 22:25  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I think I can hear her all the way to the Manor....

3-9-2000 22:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco... at least say you have some popcorn to watch it with...

3-9-2000 22:26  
**Harry James Potter**

Wait he isn't childish if he says that?

3-9-2000 22:26  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Of course not. She loves me and she knows how mature I am... ;)

3-9-2000 22:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Abraxas help....

3-9-1947 22:26  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I don't think so

3-9-2000 22:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Guys. All the same....

3-9-2000 22:28  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You know. The fact he isn't tearing you down is a big prestation for him. He is a Malfoy and he knows he’ll like you one day....

3-9-2000 22:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah. It took you six years.

3-9-2000 22:28  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh joy. Do we have to go through this once again?

3-9-1947 22:29  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

No, I just don't have much time left. Tomorrow will be a busy day at the ministry, so I need to prepare

3-9-1947 22:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Good night Abraxas

3-9-1947 22:30  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Good night My Lord

3-9-1947 22:30  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy left chat**

3-9-2000 22:31  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Good night granddad. Mione I'm going to bed already. Are you joining soon?

3-9-2000 22:31  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, I'm coming in a minute.

3-9-2000 22:31  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy left chat**

3-9-2000 22:32  
**Harry James Potter**

I'm going to bed to btw. Ginny is getting pretty annoyed. Good night everyone. Mione be carefull with Riddle..

3-9-1947 22:32  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

What? No goodnight kiss?

I'm disappointed Harry, Dear

3-9-2000 22:33  
**Harry James Potter**

Kiss my bloody ass Riddly. Good night

3-9-2000 22:33  
**Harry James Potter left chat**

3-9-2000 22:33  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Why did he just say that?!

3-9-1947 22:34  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I like your friends Hermione. They are amusing

3-9-2000 22:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Your friends are amusing too Tom. I don't get how you could get bored with them...

3-9-1947 22:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

It's always the same thing with them. And they'll never truly give me a challenge. Harry though... He is a challange

And you are too

3-9-2000 22:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well then, you are lucky mister Riddle.

But the two of them seems nice enough for self-absorbed purebloods...

3-9-1947 22:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course. Purebloods are raised with perfect manners

Though Alphard might have forgot his entire upbringing somehow...

3-9-2000 22:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Perfect manners? Do you call that perfect manners?

Even Abraxas doesn't have perfect manners although he was very generous to Draco..

3-9-1947 22:39  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I think you have another notion of 'manners' than most purebloods.

3-9-2000 22:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well what do they recall as manners?

3-9-1947 22:39  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

They are aristocrats and they learned to look down on anyone of lower blood than them

They do have good table manners, and they know the proper way of holding conversation

3-9-2000 22:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

That is a self-absorbed way of bringing your child up.

3-9-1947 22:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Muggles do the exact same thing though

3-9-2000 22:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And some of them have the strenght to look past the blood.

We don't approve racism you know.

3-9-1947 22:42  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't like to think of muggles as the same race as us.

3-9-2000 22:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And what has that to do with muggles doing the same? Most wizard are looking down on them

3-9-1947 22:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I never said I agreed with the purebloods on that behavior

3-9-2000 22:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well you didn't disagree with them either.

But anyway. Can you do something nice for Malfoy for doing such an effort?

3-9-1947 22:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

This conversation is growing tiresome. Let's continue some other time, agreed?

3-9-2000 22:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah fine. I have to go anyway. Good night Tom

3-9-1947 22:47  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Good night Miss Granger

 


	5. Cross-time Arrangements

4-9-1947 13:53  
**Alphard Pollux Black opened cross-time chat**

4-9-1947 13:53  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Anyone there? I'm hiding from Burga and I need someone to talk to...

4-9-2000 13:56  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy joined chat**

4-9-2000 13:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger joined chat**

4-9-2000 13:56  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Alphard I guess? What did you do this time?

4-9-2000 13:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah I'm curious too actually

4-9-1947 13:58  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Long story, but the bottom line is that we have one less boggard in the cellar

And one less Black if she finds me

4-9-2000 13:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

A boggard huh :p

4-9-1947 13:59  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy joined chat**

4-9-2000 13:59  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Mione I didn't think you would find it funny....

4-9-2000 13:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

She's a horrible woman. She probably deserves it.

4-9-1947 13:59  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Salazar, are you suicidal Black?

4-9-1947 13:59  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Of course not!

My sister was just really annoying and she called Tom names...

4-9-2000 14:00  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Wait... in which way?

4-9-1947 14:01  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

She said bad things about Tom, called him dirty and unfit to lead...

4-9-2000 14:04  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Like she has the right to say something....

4-9-2000 14:04  
**Harry James Potter joined chat**

4-9-1947 14:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle joined chat**

4-9-1947 14:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Confringo, Crucio, Expulso, Lacerio,...

4-9-1947 14:04  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

What?

4-9-2000 14:04  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh joy. Tom joined the conversation.

4-9-1947 14:05  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Hello Harry

4-9-2000 14:05  
 **Hermione Jean Granger**

Do you really want to torture her?

4-9-1947 14:05  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes I do

4-9-2000 14:05  
**Harry James Potter**

Hello Riddle....

4-9-1947 14:05  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Mum'd kill me if I did any of that...

4-9-1947 14:05  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Please just call me Tom, we're friends, aren't we?

4-9-2000 14:06  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Well, a boggart is effective.. what did it turn into? You could use mental torture

**Harry James Potter**

What do you call friends. Tom

4-9-1947 14:08  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

People who I like to an extend, who I can tolerate in long conversations, who don't bore me,....

I don't have a lot of friends

4-9-2000 14:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It's a compliment Harry. And Draco don't give Alphard ideas...

4-9-2000 14:13  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

What, she deserves it. You said it yourself

4-9-2000 14:13  
**Harry James Potter**

So you lose your interest if I bore you?

4-9-1947 14:13  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I already used a boggard. Funnily enough, it turned into Tom...

4-9-1947 14:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You could never bore me sweetheart

4-9-1947 14:14  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Walburga is afraid of Tom?

I guess it could make sense, but why does she always anger him then?

4-9-2000 14:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Because she's angry a halfblood scares her...

4-9-2000 14:15  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yeah but you could...

4-9-2000 14:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco...

4-9-2000 14:15  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Oh please. Mental torture is better then what Riddle wants to do with her...

4-9-2000 14:15  
**Harry James Potter**

I can try

4-9-1947 14:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You could, but you wouldn't succeed. I'm very determined

4-9-1947 14:16  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Mental torture is often worse than physical. Especially done by Tom

4-9-2000 14:17  
**Harry James Potter**

Me too.

4-9-1947 14:17  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Wasn't there a girl who killed herself because of the things Tom had told her?

4-9-2000 14:17  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I suggested it to Alphard. Probably not as good as Riddle would be

4-9-2000 14:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom! What did you do?

4-9-1947 14:18  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I'm pretty bad with all that mental stuff...

4-9-2000 14:18  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

See. It's safe Mione

4-9-1947 14:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I can't quite remember... She just annoyed me, so I told her exactly what I thought of her

4-9-1947 14:18  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

And then she jumped off the Astronomy tower

4-9-2000 14:19  
**Harry James Potter**

What did you tell her? She jumped of the Astronomy tower...

4-9-1947 14:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Like I said, I told her what I thought of her

4-9-2000 14:20  
 **Hermione Jean Granger**

And Tom is such a great guy you can imagine how sweet it was.... Note the sarcasm Tom!

4-9-1947 14:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I noted it

4-9-2000 14:23  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Are you being sarcastic towards the guy who will become the dark lord?

I always knew you were crazy...

4-9-2000 14:23  
**Harry James Potter**

She is dating you so I'm not surprised...

4-9-2000 14:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Quit the insults towards Draco Harry...

4-9-1947 14:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She can be sarcastic. I won't torture her for it

4-9-1947 14:26  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Tom doesn't just torture people you know

You have to really piss him off first

4-9-1947 14:26  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Which is something we all try to prevent, don't we Alphard?

4-9-2000 14:27  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Or are you just as reckless as your nephew?

4-9-2000 14:27  
**Harry James Potter**

Malfoy leave Sirius out of this...

4-9-1947 14:27  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Can someone please tell me more about this nephew? I'm getting really curious!

4-9-2000 14:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. All Blacks are reckless.

4-9-1947 14:28  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He died

4-9-2000 14:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You died too Tom...

4-9-2000 14:29  
**Harry James Potter**

Sirius was a great man. I guess he seems to be a lot like you Alphard. Always joking, reckless...

4-9-1947 14:31  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Wish I could meet him...

Did he and I get along? Or was I even alive for him to get along with?

4-9-2000 14:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If Tom changes there is a possibility the two of you could meet.

4-9-1947 14:32  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

That is a very transparant way of getting information about your future Black

4-9-1947 14:32  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Did you honestly think that even now, everything would still be the same?

I've been changing since our first conversation, and so have you

4-9-2000 14:33  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Let just say that it's all up to Riddle if the two of you ever can meet.. like he says. Everything changes.

4-9-1947 14:34  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Maybe Sirius won't even be born with my new changes, personality wise

Who ever said I wasn't the reason his parents married?

4-9-1947 14:34  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

...

4-9-2000 14:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh joy. I knew this was a bad idea. But still. I think he will be born. And otherwise there will be at least a few other lives saved.

4-9-2000 14:35  
**Harry James Potter**

And we still remember him so he is born.

4-9-1947 14:36  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

And if not, we'll still be able to create a better world where other people can live in happily, right Tom?

4-9-2000 14:36  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Not really Malfoy like...

4-9-1947 14:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes. We'll create a Utopia for all wizards and witches

4-9-2000 14:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom....

4-9-1947 14:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And other magical beings

4-9-2000 14:37  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

What did you think Mione... at least he want to give muggleborns a chance

4-9-2000 14:38  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom don't kill all muggles because you don't know any kind ones. That's just morally wrong...

4-9-1947 14:38  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

It's more than you should expect from us you know. I mean, you're pretty alright Granger, but I'm not going to share any glory with muggles...

4-9-1947 14:39  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm not going to kill all muggles

... maybe relocate them eventually so our societies can live properly seperated

4-9-2000 14:39  
**Harry James Potter**

I thought Alphard was the one who accepted muggleborns? Mione did you lie to me???

4-9-1947 14:40  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I'm accepting muggleborns, not Muggles!

4-9-2000 14:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

We’ll talk about that later Tom. When we plan our campaign.

4-9-2000 14:41  
**Harry James Potter**

Sirius was the better one then...

4-9-2000 14:42  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Didn't he have a motorcycle?

4-9-1947 14:43  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

There was a Black who accepted muggles????! How the mighty have fallen

4-9-1947 14:44  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Oi!

4-9-2000 14:44  
**Harry James Potter**

Your grandson is dating a muggleborn. How the mighty have fallen....

4-9-2000 14:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know that's pretty insulting Harry...

4-9-1947 14:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Muggleborns and muggles are not the same thing. Muggleborns have magic and it's not their fault they have dirty blood in them

4-9-1947 14:45  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I agree

4-9-1947 14:45  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I as well

4-9-2000 14:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom, still pretty insulting

4-9-1947 14:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I never planned not to be

4-9-2000 14:46  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

They don't have dirty blood you know...

4-9-1947 14:46  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I hope you're talking about your girlfriend and not muggles

4-9-2000 14:47  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Of course I'm talking about my girlfriend. I never saw the blood of a muggle so I can't prove that one

4-9-2000 14:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

They don't have dirty blood. Stop insulting my parents please. What would you do if I started to insult your parents....

And no I'm not talking to you Tom

4-9-1947 14:49  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

My parents are high sosciety, entire wizarding Europe respects them

4-9-2000 14:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Whole Europe respects the queen...

4-9-1947 14:49  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

You can insult my parents, I don't particularly care

4-9-2000 14:50  
**Harry James Potter**

Wow you and Sirius are pretty much the same...

4-9-1947 14:50  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

That's a compliment, right?

4-9-2000 14:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Of course...

4-9-2000 14:50  
**Harry James Potter**

Duhuh...

4-9-1947 14:51  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

How did Abraxas and Alphard die?

4-9-1947 14:51  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

What?! I don't want to know that one!!

4-9-1947 14:52  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I die?

4-9-2000 14:52  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Everyone dies... even Tom so yes, eventually you die

4-9-1947 14:53  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I don't think I want to know how...

4-9-1947 14:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I do, so tough

4-9-2000 14:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know they don't have to die... neither do you

4-9-1947 14:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I know, but call it morbid curiosity

4-9-2000 14:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Wait a seccond.

4-9-2000 14:55  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Mione they don't want to know!

4-9-1947 14:56  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Are we going to prevent us dying? Cause then I'm okay with knowing...

4-9-1947 14:56  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I still rather not though

4-9-2000 14:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If you are nice to us you don't have to die Abraxas. We have a cure for the illness you are getting later on...

4-9-1947 14:57  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

What illness?

4-9-1947 14:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Ah, so now everyone wants to know. Tell us

4-9-2000 14:57  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

are you sure you want to know?

4-9-1947 14:58  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

... Yes...

4-9-1947 14:58  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

C'mon! Tell me it'll be glorious, or of really old age!

4-9-1947 14:59  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

They are only 50 years from the future Alphard...

4-9-1947 14:59  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Damn, old age is a no go then

4-9-2000 15:00  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You died glorious but we can prevent that too.

4-9-1947 15:01  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Old age, here I come!

4-9-1947 15:01  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Grow up Black...

4-9-2000 15:01  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Oh great an other Black we have to deal with...

4-9-1947 15:01  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I am growing up, that's the point here isn't it?

4-9-2000 15:02  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh joy, maybe Sirius will have a happy life after all

4-9-1947 15:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll deal with this Black though, so you should only wory about his nephew, and Alphard's possible offspring...

4-9-1947 15:02  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

That is a scary thought...

4-9-2000 15:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Possible offspring?

4-9-1947 15:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If he lives, he might marry and have children

4-9-2000 15:04  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh joy, other Malfoys...

4-9-1947 15:05  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Lots of them too. I'll bring the Blacks back to their full glory!

4-9-1947 15:05  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I already have descendants aparently

4-9-2000 15:05  
**Harry James Potter**

Wait I read the wrong name....

4-9-1947 15:05  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

How many children do I have?

4-9-2000 15:05  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Do you really want to know that?

4-9-1947 15:05  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And you already wear glasses. How emberassing

4-9-1947 15:06  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Sure

4-9-2000 15:06  
**Harry James Potter**

Riddle shut up!

4-9-1947 15:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I thought I told you to call me Tom

4-9-2000 15:07  
**Harry James Potter**

and I thought I told you to shut up

4-9-2000 15:07  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Only my dad. One son

4-9-1947 15:08  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Someone is in a faul mood today

4-9-2000 15:08  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

He and his girlfriend had an argument yesterday...

4-9-1947 15:08  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Oh. Well I don't see myself raising a whole nest anyway, like those Weasleys

4-9-2000 15:09  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Luckily!

4-9-1947 15:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Poor girlfriend

Doesn't she get enough attention from the Light Hero?

4-9-2000 15:10  
**Harry James Potter**

No, she hates you because you almost killed us in our seccond year.

4-9-1947 15:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She hates me, so she argues with you? Confusing little wench, isn't she?

4-9-2000 15:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh I'm so glad I'm with a Malfoy instead of a Weasley. It seems every family has their own tradition.

4-9-2000 15:13  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Never thought I would hear you say that but I'm glad I did

4-9-1947 15:14  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Doesn't sound fair to blame another bloke for the things Tom does...

4-9-1947 15:15  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Maybe the girl is angry Harry talks to Tom?

4-9-1947 15:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Well, no one is harmed during these talks, she'll just have to accept it

4-9-2000 15:16  
**Harry James Potter**

My girlfriend is reliving the events from then and is afraid for me.

4-9-1947 15:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You're in an entirely different age than I am. Even if i wanted to, I wouldn't be able to hurt you

4-9-2000 15:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please she's only arguing with Harry because she's concerned.

4-9-1947 15:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And I want to, but not in the way I do with most people if you know what I mean ;)

4-9-2000 15:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

That's just disgusting!

4-9-2000 15:18  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Oh please tell me he isn't like this all the time Abraxas!

4-9-2000 15:18  
**Harry James Potter**

And she is angry because of this....

4-9-1947 15:18  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

He isn't, only when he knows it'll emberras the person he's flirting with

4-9-1947 15:20  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

He must really like Harry's reactions to go this far

4-9-1947 15:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm sorry to anger your girlfriend Sweetheart, but I won't stop until you come over here and shut me up with your lips

4-9-2000 15:23  
**Harry James Potter**

I will connect my fist with your nose

4-9-2000 15:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry behave yourself...

4-9-1947 15:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Well, that would mean I can keep my nose. I'd call this progress

4-9-2000 15:25  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Do you have a nose right now?

4-9-1947 15:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I do

And I'd like to keep it

4-9-2000 15:25  
**Harry James Potter**

Then I hit you while you have a nose...

4-9-2000 15:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry we were actually planning he would keep his nose...

4-9-1947 15:27  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Jeez, looks like Potter can't take a joke

4-9-1947 15:28  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Whoever said I'm joking?

4-9-2000 15:30  
**Harry James Potter**

I don't appreciate Riddle's humor.

4-9-2000 15:30  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Well, normally he is more... forbearing

4-9-2000 15:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom seems to get on everyones nerves...

4-9-2000 15:30  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

speak for yourself Honey

4-9-1947 15:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm just really talented

4-9-2000 15:31  
**Harry James Potter**

Big ego....

4-9-1947 15:32  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No, self-knowledge

4-9-2000 15:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Big ego Tom... really

4-9-1947 15:32  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I’ve never seen Tom fail at anything

4-9-1947 15:32  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Except the Patronus Charm...

4-9-1947 15:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Black...

4-9-1947 15:33  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Sorry my Lord

4-9-1947 15:33  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Are you trying to get yourself killed Alphard? I thought you said you *weren't* suicidal

4-9-2000 15:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

He is rather observant...

4-9-2000 15:34  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

The most wizards with a rather, unhappy youth can't produce a Patronus charm

4-9-2000 15:35  
**Harry James Potter**

Except for me. But then again. I am the chosen one ;)

4-9-2000 15:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom isn't the only one with a big ego....

4-9-1947 15:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And I'm the dark Lord, so it's nothing unusual that I would be unable to produce such a Light charm

I did my first Crucio in my second year though. Do you remeber Abraxas?

4-9-1947 15:36  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I do...

4-9-2000 15:37  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

He probably don't even need it. The dementors are afraid of him....

4-9-2000 15:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom did you hurt Abraxas with a crucio?

4-9-1947 15:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course I did, but with good reason

4-9-1947 15:38  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

How can a dementor be afraid of anyone?

I thought they were fear itself?

4-9-2000 15:38  
**Harry James Potter**

Riddle is the dark lord.... do you really have to ask that?

4-9-2000 15:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I hope you stopped torturing Black and Malfoy a long time ago. We need them alive and unhurt....

4-9-2000 15:39  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

That sounds like you only think of them like a thing to use Mione....

4-9-2000 15:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh come on. They only tollerate me. Like they ever accept a nice gest from me...

4-9-1947 15:42  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I only curse them when they desreve it, and I have to admit, that is a whole lot less than I would like...

4-9-1947 15:42  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Haven't been cursed in two whole months now, thats a new record!

4-9-1947 15:43  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

For you... I have been torture free for over a year already

4-9-1947 15:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, everyone is very proud of you Malfoy, Black

4-9-2000 15:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Can we try to not torture the two of them? It wouldn't be very pleasant if something like that got to the outside when we are trying for minister...

4-9-2000 15:45  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 Wow wow, wait what!!!!

4-9-1947 15:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

It would be pretty unfortunate...

Pity. I liked torturing, but I guess we all have to make sacrifices, don't we?

4-9-2000 15:46  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Trying for minister? Potter did you know of this?!!!!

4-9-2000 15:46  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh great. Now I have an angry Malfoy on my back. Thanks Mione.

4-9-2000 15:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Which sacrafice do I have to make so you agree with it Tom?

4-9-2000 15:47  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Hermione Jean Granger?! What in Salazars name is happening?!

4-9-1947 15:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I was more thinking along the lines of Harry sacrificing himself like a proper little hero and come live with me

4-9-1947 15:48  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

This is gonna be good

4-9-2000 15:49  
**Harry James Potter**

You and Mione are making deals over here.. not me

4-9-2000 15:49  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You are such a good friend Potter..

4-9-2000 15:49  
**Harry James Potter**

I know right

4-9-1947 15:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Then miss Granger can come live here instead, say goodbey to your boyfriend now, 'Mione'

4-9-2000 15:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco, I am trying to rule the world with Tom to save a lot of lives. I will be head of campaign...

And Tom is being pretty annoying right now..

4-9-2000 15:51  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 You stay away from Hermione!

4-9-2000 15:51  
**Harry James Potter**

See, that's much more like it...

Auw! Mione that hurt!!!!

4-9-1947 15:52  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Either of you have to comply darlings, otherwise I might just decide that becoming voldemort is worth more, and with all this new information about the future...

4-9-2000 15:52  
**Harry James Potter**

We could just kill you right now you know

4-9-1947 15:53  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Give the man what he wants dammit! He'd actually do just that to spite you!

4-9-2000 15:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry James Potter! Don't you dare to say that again!

I al trying to build up a buisness relationship with the guy you want death.

4-9-1947 15:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't think so Honey, I'm in a whole other time period currently, and I don't believe your capable

4-9-2000 15:54  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You want me to give up Hermione....

4-9-2000 15:54  
**Harry James Potter**

He is being unreasonable!

4-9-1947 15:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No, I want you to give up Harry. Hermione will just come to make it up for me if Harry continues to refuse

4-9-1947 15:54  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

It's Tom, nothing is unreasonable if it comes from him

4-9-2000 15:55  
**Harry James Potter**

Really, alright everyone has to sacrafice something but I'm not going to ruin my life. I probably can't sit properly for months.....

4-9-2000 15:55  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Potter that's just disgusting!

4-9-1947 15:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Nothing like that. I just want you around as a friend

... anything else can come later

4-9-2000 15:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Something else Tom. Such sacrafie is like asking for you to admit muggles are as worthy as wizards and behave towards them like that

4-9-2000 15:56  
**Harry James Potter**

I want to sit properly my whole life!!!

4-9-1947 15:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

We could come over there instead. But that would mean you will have to provide accomodations for us

4-9-1947 15:57  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

But if I go, won't Draco stop excisting?

4-9-1947 15:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Not if we use a duplication potion

4-9-1947 15:58  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Two obnoxious prats...

4-9-2000 15:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

We could arrange that but I thought you wanted to rule the world back in your time?

4-9-2000 15:59  
**Harry James Potter**

Are you really thinking about this?

4-9-1947 15:59  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I do, but I want Harry to entertain me more

4-9-1947 15:59  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Looks like our Lord is really smitten, right Barx?

4-9-1947 15:59  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Seems like it

4-9-2000 16:00  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

We have to go to the past anyway. What if we make a deal?

4-9-2000 16:00  
**Harry James Potter**

Mione I am not going to stay with Riddle alone!

4-9-2000 16:00  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Listen to her first Potter!

4-9-1947 16:01  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

We're listening

4-9-1947 16:01  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

All ears babe

4-9-2000 16:01  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry is staying with you..

4-9-2000 16:01  
**Harry James Potter**

Wait what!!!

4-9-2000 16:01  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

But so are we

4-9-2000 16:01  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Black don't go too far!

4-9-1947 16:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Riddle Manor is a big house, I can accomodate

4-9-1947 16:02  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Don't get angry Draco, he calls all girls babe

4-9-2000 16:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Would you considder that Harry, Draco?

4-9-1947 16:03  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry will sleep in the main guestroom next to my room. Or in my bed

4-9-2000 16:03  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yeah but Hermione isn't just any girl...

4-9-2000 16:03  
**Harry James Potter**

I want the main guestroom and share it with Ginny.

If you just want me there like a friend that should be enough....

4-9-1947 16:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm sure she'll love my home

And I want you to be civil towards me

4-9-2000 16:04  
**Harry James Potter**

I'll do my best...

4-9-2000 16:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Right, well now this is settled. Your welcome Abraxas, Alphard. Thank you Harry, Draco.

And espescially thank you Tom!

4-9-2000 16:05  
**Harry James Potter**

Hmpf. It's that Alphard is a Black....

4-9-1947 16:06  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Or what? You wouldn't have been ok with me if I wasn't Potter?

4-9-1947 16:06  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Calm down Alphard

4-9-2000 16:07  
**Harry James Potter**

No, I wouldn't even consider rescuing a Lestrange or something...

4-9-2000 16:07  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry! Please be civil towards Alphard.

4-9-1947 16:07  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

What's wrong with Lestrange?

4-9-2000 16:08  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Do you sit comfortble?

4-9-2000 16:09  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It's a pretty long list of people they murdered, tortured. Mental disorders...

4-9-2000 16:09  
**Harry James Potter**

Bellatrix Lestrange (born black but known as Lestrange) killed Sirius!

4-9-1947 16:10  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Who's kid is she?

4-9-1947 16:10  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I can see why you won't like the Lestranges...

4-9-2000 16:11  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

She was my aunt

4-9-1947 16:11  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I'm happy I didn't end up in the Black family

4-9-1947 16:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I thought you were in love with Cedrella?

4-9-2000 16:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

She's the daughter of Cygnus Black

4-9-1947 16:13  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

But Cygnus is a nice, cute little kid! Who ruined him? Was it Walburga? it was her wasn't it?!

4-9-1947 16:13  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

You just look at him through pink glasses because he's your little brother

4-9-1947 16:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I thought him some curses, he's very proficient in Dark Arts

4-9-2000 16:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Bellatrix is ruined. We didn't say Cygnus was... she had a huge crush on Tom

4-9-2000 16:16  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

And probably two or more personalities. Cause how she acted towards me was much different then how she did to the Longbottoms

4-9-1947 16:17  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Another one to add to your long list of admirers Tom! Makes me kinda jealous...

4-9-2000 16:18  
**Harry James Potter**

Please. She was so crazy. You don't want her as your admirer....

4-9-1947 16:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, because you should be jealous I have an insane, admirer with posibly multiple personality disorder...

4-9-2000 16:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I really hate the woman.....

4-9-2000 16:18  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I'm sorry Mione.. shall we change the subject? Maybe we can ask if Alphard has had some admirers during his life..

4-9-1947 16:19  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I had several, obviously

4-9-2000 16:20  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Who?

4-9-1947 16:21  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Felicia Crabbe, Olive Hornby, I dated Eileen Prince for a little while...

4-9-1947 16:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

But no one really cares about that. Tell me what happened that you don't want to talk about Bellatrix Black/Lestrange

4-9-2000 16:21  
**Harry James Potter**

No way. You could have been Snape's dad!

4-9-2000 16:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

She was a crazy woman who hated muggleborns.

4-9-1947 16:22  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

There are many like that

4-9-2000 16:22  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Just leave it Riddle. It isn't a nice story

4-9-1947 16:22  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If I wanted a nice story, I'd read fairytails

4-9-1947 16:22  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Who's snape?

4-9-2000 16:23  
**Harry James Potter**

The teacher that hated me because of my dad and your nephew...

4-9-2000 16:23  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

She tortured her in the manor....

4-9-2000 16:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Not only with the cruciatus curse but also with a knive...

4-9-2000 16:24  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

She still has the scars from the word she wrote in her arm..

Mudblood

4-9-1947 16:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I can see how that might be a sensitive topic.

Very interesting though...

That she bothered to torture you without magic means she must have really enjoyed it.

4-9-2000 16:25  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah. I can't say the pleasure was shared....

4-9-1947 16:25  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Your family is messed up Alphard. And this time, I don't just mean Walburga

4-9-1947 16:25  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Not my fault. Not my kids

4-9-2000 16:26  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Really can't you just leave the toppic Riddle? She had to go through it once. Isn't that enough?

4-9-2000 16:26  
**Harry James Potter**

Maybe she will not do that if you stay alive and around...

4-9-1947 16:27  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Maybe she won't if the man she's in love with doesn't do it either

4-9-1947 16:28  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Do not make me responsible Black, I will tear you apart

4-9-1947 16:28  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Sorry!

4-9-2000 16:29  
**Harry James Potter**

You know. She was doing it to gain information because she was afraid you would kill her otherwise Riddle

4-9-2000 16:29  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom. We agreed you wouldn't torture Black... and we still need him alive

4-9-1947 16:30  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Only with Hermione, or every time she tortured someone?

4-9-1947 16:30  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Still need me alive? Thanks a lot granger

4-9-2000 16:31  
**Harry James Potter**

Only with Hermione. She was a crazy bitch who enjoyed it.

4-9-2000 16:32  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Like she said. The two of you probably only tolerate her. You wouldn't accept a nice gesture...

4-9-2000 16:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh come on Alphard. Do you really want me to say 'Tom don't kill Alphard or Abraxas. I'm rather fond of them....'

4-9-1947 16:33  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

How about a nice gesture for a nice gesture; I'd like it actually, if you said something like that

4-9-1947 16:33  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Can't say I'm all that fond of Granger, but I can appreciate her

4-9-1947 16:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes yes, we all love each other. I'll still torture anyone who gets out of line

4-9-2000 16:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Alright if you want me to say something like that. Tom could you please quit the torturing like we agreed! Alphard and Abraxas are your friends and I am rather fond of them...

4-9-2000 16:34  
**Harry James Potter**

Wow Mione, do you really think Tom give something about sentiment?

4-9-2000 16:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

No ofcourse not. The first thing was for Tom. The we need them part. The last one was pure for Alphard and maybe Abraxas

4-9-1947 16:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

How mean of you Harry, Granger. You really twist a knife in my heart like that

4-9-2000 16:36  
**Harry James Potter**

Riddle... be honnest. Do you give a damn about sentiment?

4-9-2000 16:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

We had a whole discussion about you not having any sentiments! I was the one telling you had remember....

4-9-1947 16:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't have sentiment, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings

4-9-1947 16:38  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Guys, I think Tom is just playing with you

4-9-1947 16:38  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Very observant Black...

4-9-2000 16:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Alphard don't make this any more difficult to save your ass...

4-9-2000 16:39  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You know. Maybe he doesn't have sentiments but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about the feelings of others....

If that's possible... I don't know. Just a theort

4-9-2000 16:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh and Riddle... I thought we were friends. Since when am I just Granger to you again.....

4-9-1947 16:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll bust your little fantasy world Malfoy, I don't care in the slightest

4-9-2000 16:41  
**Harry James Potter**

Since I entered this conversation and stole his hearth Mione. Jealous? ;)

4-9-1947 16:42  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Sweetheart, I thought your boyfriend wouldn't like me calling you couple names

And yes, Harry stole my heart

Or what is left of it

Some people claim I don't have a heart

4-9-2000 16:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Hermione isn't a couple name....

4-9-2000 16:43  
**Harry James Potter**

We never said that.

Or did we? I never said Riddle hadn't a heart only Voldemort...

4-9-2000 16:43  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Now it seems like I'm such a jealous boyfriend....

4-9-1947 16:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Hermione it is then. And I was talking about other aquantances of mine, in this time

4-9-1947 16:44  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Not us!

4-9-1947 16:44  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

No, but I have an idea of who did: Dumbledore...

4-9-1947 16:45  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Bloody Dumbledore...

4-9-2000 16:45  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh, luckily. Wait what has Dumbledore have to do with this?

4-9-2000 16:46  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

He is a fool Potter. If you weren't so blind you would have seen he didn't care about anyone than himself. Not even you

4-9-2000 16:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Maybe a bit harsh Draco, but yes. Dumbledore isn't the saint we all thought he was. He did horrible things and he didn't serve Tom right.

4-9-1947 16:47  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He might have been right about the no heart thing though, at least in the sense of 'care' and 'love'. If I didn't have a heart, I would have died

Mind, I can still care about people and things, I just usually don't find any reason to do so

4-9-2000 16:48  
**Harry James Potter**

But you do care? Why are you otherwise trying to not insult Mione?

4-9-2000 16:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry can we leave me out of this please?

4-9-2000 16:49  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yeah. You could make him backfire on her you know...

4-9-1947 16:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She is useful and entertaining. A child won't let anyone touch their toys either do they? But once those are broken, they throw them aside never to look at again. Most children don't even cry over the loss.

4-9-1947 16:50  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Backfired...

4-9-2000 16:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thank you Harry....

4-9-2000 16:51  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Potter your such a fool sometimes!

4-9-2000 16:52  
**Harry James Potter**

But he is the only one touching her

Okay, that came out wrong. I meant that he was the only one hurting her and he always tried to make up again

4-9-2000 16:53  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Just shut the fuck up Potter....

4-9-1947 16:54  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Keep digging that hole Potter, I'm sure we can almost bury you in it

4-9-1947 16:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I usually break my toys early on, I'm just trying to make sure Hermione stays new for a while longer. It’d be boring if she broke too soon

4-9-2000 16:55  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I am so going to kill you if he hurts her because of you Potter

4-9-1947 16:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You on the other hand, you look like a near indistructable toy Harry dearest

4-9-2000 16:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Maybe we can avoid that. Tom probably doesn't like that and I want to keep you alive a bit longer Draco...

4-9-2000 16:56  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh joy. You only want to save my life so you save Draco's live. Maybe I just have to surrender and go to Tom then....

4-9-2000 16:56  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Don't act like a child Potter..

4-9-1947 16:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I wouldn't mind

4-9-2000 16:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Really Harry, what happened whit the I-want-to-sit-my-whole-live-part....

4-9-2000 16:57  
**Harry James Potter**

I don't know. He said he wanted to be just friends...

4-9-1947 16:58  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

And you believe him?

4-9-2000 16:58  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I think you hit him to hard Mione. He lost his mind

4-9-2000 16:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

My bad....

4-9-1947 16:59  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Now, lets all be nice to each other, shall we?

4-9-2000 17:00  
**Harry James Potter**

Really, see he is behaving himself...

4-9-1947 17:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Aren't I always?

4-9-1947 17:02  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

...

4-9-1947 17:02  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

...

4-9-2000 17:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

...

4-9-2000 17:02  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

....

4-9-2000 17:03  
**Harry James Potter**

See?

4-9-2000 17:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh Merlin. I really did hit him to hard!

4-9-1947 17:04  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Don't worry! Tom knows a spell to reverse braindamage!

4-9-2000 17:05  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh please. I was just joking around..

4-9-1947 17:05  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

He invented that one himself after watching quidditch for the first time, said something about curing the entire team

4-9-2000 17:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I thought he didn't like quidditch...

4-9-1947 17:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That's why I wanted to cure it

4-9-2000 17:07  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You thought they had braindamage because they liked the sport?

Is that what you mean?

4-9-2000 17:07  
**Harry James Potter**

See this is never going to work. He doesn't like quidditch. I can't live with a guy who doesn't like quidditch....

4-9-1947 17:08  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, exactly

Don't worry Doll, I still have the spell

4-9-2000 17:09  
**Harry James Potter**

He is crazy. Maybe you can use the spell on yourself Darling....

4-9-1947 17:10  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

You just nicknamed him back... You'll never get rid of Tom now...

4-9-1947 17:10  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I think Harry would look rather dashing in his quidditch uniform

4-9-2000 17:11  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh he does... sadly you will never see it

4-9-2000 17:12  
**Harry James Potter**

Uhm, Mione?

4-9-2000 17:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. I am not deaf. Almost every girl says you are so sexy in your uniform.... it isn't because I can't see it that they are wrong..

4-9-1947 17:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And why won't I ever see it?

4-9-2000 17:14  
**Harry James Potter**

Because I'm not going to wear it for you and you hate quidditch....

4-9-1947 17:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No matter, I rather you wear nothing anyway

4-9-2000 17:15  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Oh that's just gross!!!

4-9-2000 17:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah...

4-9-1947 17:16  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Right when dinner is being served you had to say that?

4-9-1947 17:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Ah, yes, dinner. We'll continue after okay?

4-9-2000 17:17  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I hope with all your clothes on.....

4-9-1947 17:31  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Lucky me, Walburga left a while ago to dine with Orion and Lord Arcurus to talk about the marriage arrangements.

Meaning, I actually got to the dinner table without getting murdered :D

4-9-1947 17:40  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Congratulations, Black

4-9-2000 18:09  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Sorry. We were needed with the Weasleys...

4-9-2000 18:09  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Ronald had a mental breakdown...

4-9-1947 18:10  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

How come?

4-9-2000 18:11  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

He found out about me and Draco

4-9-2000 18:11  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

He was pretty mad. Harry is still trying to calm him down

4-9-1947 18:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Now Hermione, you shouldn't keep secrets for friends and exes...

4-9-2000 18:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I thought a moment he was going to try to hex you

4-9-2000 18:13  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Oh please. They aren't realy friends anymore. He cheated on her...

4-9-1947 18:14  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Weasleys always cheat and lie and steal. I wish they'd just go extinct

4-9-2000 18:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Not all weasleys are like that...

4-9-1947 18:14  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Right, as if that's ever going to happen. You’ve seen how fast they multiply?

4-9-2000 18:15  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Well we could murder Ron...

4-9-2000 18:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

No we are not going to murder him

4-9-1947 18:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If all wizard families did that, the extinction of muggles would be a natural response, as the magical genes are the more dominant

4-9-1947 18:16  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Why not murder the Weasley? I should have done that with this one's grandfather

4-9-1947 18:16  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

But then, Harry's girlfriend would never be born either

4-9-1947 18:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

...

4-9-2000 18:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Sssht don't give Tom any ideas.

4-9-1947 18:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Too late

4-9-1947 18:18  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Oops...

4-9-2000 18:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And I don't want your grandson to end in Azkaban Abraxas

4-9-1947 18:19  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Good reason. Azkaban would be a blemish on our family I would rather avoid

4-9-1947 18:19  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Too late for my family already...

4-9-2000 18:20  
**Harry James Potter**

I love my girlfriend so quit the idea....

4-9-2000 18:20  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yeah... a blemish...

4-9-1947 18:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I didn't say or do anything Darling

4-9-2000 18:20  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If Tom changes that will not happen either Draco.

4-9-1947 18:21  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Is there something I should know?

4-9-2000 18:21  
**Harry James Potter**

You thought it...

4-9-1947 18:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No one can control their own thoughts Sweetcheeks

4-9-2000 18:22  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

After killing Voldemort the Malfoys ended in Azkaban till the trial where we got them free...

4-9-2000 18:22  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I still don't know why you did it actually.

4-9-2000 18:22  
**Harry James Potter**

We had saved your ass with a reason...

4-9-1947 18:22  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

...

4-9-1947 18:22  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

HAH! Your family is no better than mine Brax!

4-9-2000 18:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Your family doesn't exist any more...

The only one who survived are married and have an other name now.

And Abraxas. They were only a month in Azkaban....

4-9-2000 18:23  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Only a month.... thanks a lot Voldemort -.-

4-9-1947 18:25  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Alphard has an aunt and a great-uncle in Azkaban. Both for muggle genocide

4-9-1947 18:25  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Aunt Cassiopeia said that a week already felt like years

I feel bad for you Malfoys...

4-9-2000 18:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So you see why I am not planning on letting him kill someone Abraxas

4-9-1947 18:27  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I do

4-9-2000 18:27  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

That Weasley boy is gonna die sooner or later....

4-9-2000 18:27  
**Harry James Potter**

Yeah. Probably by a hex from his sister...

4-9-1947 18:27  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Everyone does eventuelly mate, but the annoying ones usually stay around much longer than they're supposed to

4-9-1947 18:27  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Like you Alphard?

4-9-2000 18:28  
**Harry James Potter**

She already tried it after you left. She was furious he had the nerve to attack you.

4-9-2000 18:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. We all know you love him Tom.

4-9-1947 18:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am literally incapable of love. That fact is wired deep in my DNA

But I do like to keep him around. Which doesn't mean he doesn't annoy me

4-9-2000 18:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry, I love you but please shut up so he doesn't backfire on someone in his own time....

4-9-2000 18:30  
**Harry James Potter**

4-9-2000 18:30  
**Harry James Potter left chat**

4-9-1947 18:31  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

It's alright. I've known Tom for nearly ten years now.

4-9-2000 18:31  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

We are meeting family right now, can we message you guys back around 20?

4-9-1947 18:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course

4-9-2000 18:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger left chat**

4-9-2000 18:32  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy** **left chat**

4-9-2000 20:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger joined chat**

4-9-2000 20:32  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy** **joined chat**

4-9-2000 20:33  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yeah. Like that's a reason to no kill you....

4-9-2000 20:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco can you at least try to be nice... he is going to be family you know

4-9-1947 20:35  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

More family? What is this, a reunion?

4-9-2000 20:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

What are you talking about Abraxas? You already know that the Malfoys and Blacks will become family

4-9-1947 20:37  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Sorry, got confused for a while...

4-9-1947 20:37  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Man, I didn't want to be related with Barx...

Guy’s boring as bloody hell most the time

4-9-2000 20:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You didn't?

4-9-2000 20:37  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Mione we are not at school....

4-9-2000 20:38  
**Harry James Potter**

4-9-2000 20:39  
**Harry James Potter**

So you are happy the two of you will be family once?

4-9-1947 20:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

So, how was your day?

Had fun?

4-9-2000 20:41  
**Harry James Potter**

Yeah, Gin and I had make-up sex. The best ever

4-9-2000 20:41  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Potter I'm already dealing with Riddle...

4-9-2000 20:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

How was your day? Tom, Abraxas, Alphard?

4-9-1947 20:42  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm really happy I get to meet this Ginny soon. I already am in the middle of preparing the manor for you, and especially her :)

4-9-1947 20:42  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

That sounds ominous...

4-9-2000 20:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom leave Ginny alone...

4-9-1947 20:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm just making sure you'll all be comfortable when you move here

4-9-2000 20:43  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Really Potter. Sometimes I wonder if you just want your loved ones dead....

4-9-2000 20:43  
**Harry James Potter**

Define comfortable...

4-9-1947 20:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll let your imagination do that for you Darling

4-9-1947 20:44  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

RIP lady Weasley

4-9-1947 20:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Nothing of the sort Abraxas

4-9-2000 20:45  
**Harry James Potter**

If you hurt or kill Ginny we are done.

4-9-1947 20:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Does that mean we are dating now? Slow down there Sweetheart, I'm not sure I'm there yet.

4-9-2000 20:46  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

He can kill her brother

4-9-1947 20:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Besides, that would mean you're cheating on poor Ginny...

4-9-2000 20:46  
**Harry James Potter**

I meant like friends Riddle!

4-9-1947 20:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You should be more clear about your wording then

4-9-1947 20:46  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Tom, can you kill the Weasley girl's brother? Can I torture him for a bit?

4-9-1947 20:47  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Why d'you want to do that?

4-9-1947 20:47  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I'll imagine it's Septimus

4-9-1947 20:47  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Ah, vengevul little prat, are we?

4-9-1947 20:48  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Look who's talking

4-9-1947 20:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm not going to kill anyone for a while, sorry to dissapoint

4-9-2000 20:49  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

He didn't say you couldn't torture him....

4-9-1947 20:49  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

No he didn't

4-9-1947 20:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Do it when I'm watching

4-9-2000 20:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco we don't want any Malfoy in Azkaban

4-9-2000 20:50  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

And what if we blaim Lestrange?

4-9-2000 20:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco no!

4-9-2000 20:51  
**Harry James Potter**

He is still my friend you know...

4-9-2000 20:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, but that's not why I'm saying this. I don't want to risk the two of them going to Azkaban

4-9-1947 20:52  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And what did this friend do to anger Draco and Hermione enough that the first wants to torture him and the second only complains about the consequenses?

4-9-2000 20:52  
**Harry James Potter**

Harsh Mione

4-9-2000 20:53  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Cheat on her, hurt her mentaly, using her like scum...

4-9-1947 20:54  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Cheat on her with who? Granger is a top notch girl and a bloodtraitor like a Weasley can't complain about her background either

4-9-2000 20:54  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Lavander Brown. The slut....

4-9-1947 20:54  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I won't have my future granddaughter-in-law be treated like dirt, no matter her upbringing

4-9-1947 20:54  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Let's kill Brown then

4-9-2000 20:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It was Ron wo seduced her actually... and he told me...

4-9-1947 20:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I think I know a Brown in our own time... Perhaps we can kill him and make sure Lavender will never be born

4-9-2000 20:56  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

He said it was her own faulth. Let's stick with that

4-9-1947 20:56  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Kill him, kill her... I rather hurt Weasley

4-9-2000 20:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I rather hurt Ron too..

4-9-1947 20:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Bring him along when you come here, my followers will love the entertainment

And so will I

4-9-2000 20:57  
**Harry James Potter**

Yeah, although you probably end with Draco anyway..

4-9-1947 20:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No one is allowed to hurt those who stand under my protection

4-9-2000 20:57  
**Harry James Potter**

And we are not going to torture my best friend

4-9-2000 20:57  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Nice choice of friends you have Potter

4-9-1947 20:58  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

How can you still be friends with that bastard after the things he did to Granger?!!!

4-9-1947 20:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Don't blame Harry Alphard. He is a loyal man, that is something to be admired

4-9-2000 20:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah. Admired or he is just a fool... no hard feelings Harry but really. How can you be friends with him?

4-9-2000 20:59  
**Harry James Potter**

The boy is not the faults he made....

4-9-1947 21:00  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And yet you hate me for what I'll do in the future?

4-9-1947 21:01  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Tom isn't his faults either. And he already has very little of them

4-9-2000 21:03  
**Harry James Potter**

I don't hate Tom I hate Voldemort. Tom is just annoying...

4-9-1947 21:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Well, that is a lot better of course, isn't it Darling?

4-9-1947 21:04  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Never a good idea to call Tom annoying

4-9-2000 21:04  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You know you are friends with the guy who not only hurt your other best friend but also left you when it got bad...

4-9-2000 21:05  
**Harry James Potter**

Do you rather want I hate you are that I find you annoying?

And alright, alright. It's complicated Draco!

4-9-2000 21:05  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Complicated?! Salazar Potter!

4-9-1947 21:06  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I can't see how it's complicated either

4-9-2000 21:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Just leave it Draco... Ron is the guilty one. Not Harry

4-9-1947 21:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Like how you still do everything I say even though you know I can and most possibly will stab you in the back Abraxas?

4-9-2000 21:07  
**Harry James Potter**

We are friends since our first year, I'm engaged with his sister and Ron told me....

4-9-1947 21:07  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Told you what?

4-9-2000 21:07  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Watch it Potter. Watch your words..

4-9-2000 21:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah what did he tell you Harry....

4-9-2000 21:09  
**Harry James Potter**

He told me Hermione was cheating on him with Draco and refused to have sex with him and that he was just a boy so he chose a girl who truly loved him...

4-9-2000 21:09  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And you believed him!

4-9-2000 21:09  
**Harry James Potter**

I didn't say that...

4-9-1947 21:10  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Tch, even I know Granger isn't the type to cheat on anyone

4-9-2000 21:11  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I found her crying after Weasley told her she was worthless and didn't deserve him. He told her he chose Lavender because she actually wanted to have sex with him and was hundred times better then her! He had broken her I tell you....

4-9-1947 21:12  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Feeling the need to kill the bastard rising steadily...

4-9-2000 21:12  
**Harry James Potter**

I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me Mione? You only said he had cheated on you... I didn't believe his story but I knew it wasn't going well between the two of you

4-9-1947 21:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No. Let's torture him first. I created a skin peeling curse that still needs to be tested

4-9-2000 21:13  
**Harry James Potter**

You are not going to torture him! He is still my friend..

4-9-2000 21:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

We are not going to torture him. Like you want Harry.

4-9-1947 21:13  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes Darling, a very good friend indeed

4-9-2000 21:14  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Hermione you can't be serious!

4-9-1947 21:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

How about we meet him and talk for a while yes? Maybe we can find a more peaceful solution?

4-9-2000 21:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And mentaly torture him...

4-9-1947 21:15  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

No way! I will not have a Weasley in the proximity of my future granddaughter!

4-9-1947 21:15  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I like where Granger is going with this!

4-9-2000 21:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

What do you mean with that Alphard?

Do you think I'm making this up?

4-9-2000 21:16  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Calm down Mione. He is a Black, they are impulsive and never think before they speak..

4-9-1947 21:17  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

No, I like your plan of mental torture. I want in on it

4-9-2000 21:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh. Sorry Alphard..

I'm may be a bit tensed...

4-9-1947 21:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Understandably so

4-9-2000 21:19  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I don't think Harry agrees with mental torturing either....

4-9-1947 21:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He doesn't need to agree. It's five against one

4-9-1947 21:20  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Yes! We're going to destroy Weasley!!!

4-9-1947 21:21  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Can't wait

The bastard deserve eternity under crucio

4-9-1947 21:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He'd go mad in an hour, there are worse fates

4-9-2000 21:21  
**Harry James Potter**

He is in my time and I am not going to let you torture him!

4-9-1947 21:22  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Then you better move to my time soon Sweetheart, because if I have to come get the three of you, I'll take him with us

4-9-2000 21:25  
**Harry James Potter**

The three of us and Ginny come to you.. leave Ron alone

4-9-1947 21:25  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Right, forgot another Weasley would be moving here too...

4-9-2000 21:26  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Potter, we always can obliviate you. You will not remember the fact we just said this

4-9-2000 21:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

We are not going to obliviate Harry! You do remember what happened to Smalhart…

4-9-2000 21:27  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I am good in that spell... Potter wasn't. Or was it with Weasleys wand?

4-9-1947 21:28  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I'm really good with memory spells. I've had plenty of practice getting my parents forget they needed to punish me

And making Burga forget the pranks I pulled....

4-9-2000 21:28  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

And we have Black

4-9-1947 21:29  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

We also have Tom if things go bad anyway. He once obliviated half the school

4-9-2000 21:29  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You did what?

4-9-2000 21:29  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Why if I may ask...

4-9-1947 21:30  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Someone in the Slytherin House had let it slip I was the Heir of Slytherin

4-9-2000 21:30  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Bad boy...

4-9-1947 21:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Rumors went around that I had opened the Chamber and I had to stop it before it reached the ears of the teachers

4-9-2000 21:31  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

It wasn't Black was it...

4-9-2000 21:31  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Really Draco? That's all you have to ask?

4-9-1947 21:32  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Of course it wasn't me!

4-9-1947 21:32  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

It was Cornelis Goyle

4-9-2000 21:33  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Why did he even know?

4-9-1947 21:33  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Everyone in Slytherin knew who Tom was

4-9-2000 21:33  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

If he is anything like the Goyle I know he is dumber than Weasley

I thought no one knew who the heir of Slytherin was...

4-9-1947 21:34  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

The Goyle you know is probably related to Cornelis' cousin, because he doesn't have the right parts anymore to have kids...

4-9-2000 21:34  
**Harry James Potter**

Dumbledore suspected it...

4-9-2000 21:34  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

'snickers'

4-9-1947 21:35  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Tom often spoke parseltongue in the common room. No one ever told someone outside the House though

4-9-2000 21:36  
**Harry James Potter**

Why did you speak it? There was no one who could understand you...

4-9-1947 21:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

The decorative snakes on the walls can

4-9-1947 21:37  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Scared the crap out of me when they first started moving

4-9-2000 21:37  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh well. I can imagine that Alphard

4-9-1947 21:39  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Of course it was scary. Hundreds of silver snakes suddenly coming off the walls and moving around the room...

4-9-1947 21:39  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

The were better company than most of our housemates

4-9-2000 21:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom why do you always want to scare people...

4-9-1947 21:39  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Their reactions are amusing

4-9-2000 21:39  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

There isn't something like that waiting for us when we come.. is there?

Cause otherwise Abraxas I want a room in the manor if that's possible... and Mione too

4-9-1947 21:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Probably

4-9-2000 21:40  
**Harry James Potter**

Don't leave me and Ginny alone with him!

4-9-2000 21:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco, we aren't bad friends. We promised Harry we would be there to...

4-9-1947 21:41  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I'll have to explain to mother and father, but they love Tom very much and they'll get used to it eventually

4-9-2000 21:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thank you Abraxas. If we get tired of Harry and Tom contantly bickering we keep it in mind but we can't leave Harry alone

4-9-2000 21:42  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I’ll try to change her mind but I probably fail. She is way too loyal to the wrong people sometimes...

4-9-1947 21:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He won't be alone with me though. His beloved Weasley will be there. If I'm lucky, there will even be two reheads

4-9-2000 21:44  
**Harry James Potter**

Leave it Tom...

4-9-1947 21:45  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

And I'll be spending a lot of time with them too. My parents are kicking me out of the house, so I'll be staying too

4-9-2000 21:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I don't want to abuse his courtesy

4-9-1947 21:48  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Mine or Tom's?

4-9-2000 21:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yours Abraxas. I actually forced Tom to do this so Harry would agree

4-9-1947 21:50  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

You shouldn't. Draco is family, and you practically are as well :)

4-9-2000 21:51  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Thank you Abraxas but how are we going to explain that to your parents?

4-9-1947 21:52  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

They spent most of they time abroad. My mother is Frensh and they spend a lot of time in the Provence

They plan to move there permanently by the end of the year for their retirement and leave teh entire Malfoy Estate to me

4-9-2000 21:53  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Well that's settled then. We don't want to insult his courtesy Honey...

4-9-2000 21:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You are playing on my sentiments Draco..

4-9-2000 21:53  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

And is it working?

4-9-1947 21:54  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I hope it is

4-9-2000 21:54  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ugh fine. If it's alright for Tom and your parents Abraxas we can stay with you

4-9-2000 21:54  
**Harry James Potter**

Low Malfoy! Very Low!!

4-9-1947 21:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

It's perfectly fine with me

4-9-1947 21:55  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

My parents won't be bothered either

4-9-1947 21:56  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

You hear that Potter? We're getting Riddle Manor all to ourselves

4-9-1947 21:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll still be there too Alphard, and so is Ginny Weasley

4-9-1947 21:57  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Yeah, but no Malfoy prats

4-9-1947 21:57  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Shut it Black...

4-9-2000 21:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, it's not like we arent going to visit you every day...

4-9-2000 21:58  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Especially if we ruin your day by doing so ;)

4-9-2000 21:58  
**Harry James Potter**

Is it alright if I ask one more guest as company for Ginny if we are busy?

4-9-2000 21:59  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You know how that sounds right...

4-9-1947 22:00  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Busy doing what? You naughty boy... ;)

4-9-2000 22:00  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh come on. I promised I would entertain you. As friends.... like you said we all have to sacrify something.

And can I ask an other guest? It isn't a weasley I promise! And it's just an other girl...

4-9-2000 22:01  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You want to ask Luna! Harry why?

4-9-1947 22:02  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Luna who?

4-9-1947 22:02  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Salazar Black, do you ever think of anything else?

4-9-2000 22:02  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Luna Lovegood? Really... can be interesting. She is a nice girl.

4-9-2000 22:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tell me blond isn't his type... please!

4-9-1947 22:04  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Black? anything with legs, boobs and a cute smile is his type

4-9-2000 22:05  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Better watch your girl too Potter...

4-9-1947 22:05  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Like I'd even stoop so low as to go for a Weasley!

4-9-2000 22:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please. I don't think he will get anywhere with Luna. She's way too smart for him...

4-9-1947 22:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Parkinson doesn't really bode well for you either....

4-9-1947 22:06  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Oi! I had an average of E on my NEWT's!

4-9-2000 22:06  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

The Weasley girl is better then any Parkinson. You have to see her bad boggy hex...

4-9-2000 22:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, but I meant she isn't one for a one night stand Alphard..

4-9-1947 22:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

See? He already did worse than the Weasley girl, so why wouldn't he try going for her?

4-9-1947 22:07  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I am a man looking for love too you know. I just look very actively

4-9-2000 22:07  
**Harry James Potter**

If he is anything like Sirius that could change... and stay away from my girl Black...

When was your last serious relationship?

4-9-1947 22:08  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I would never go for a friend's girl

4-9-2000 22:08  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

But how long will Harry stay interested in girls... ;)

4-9-2000 22:08  
**Harry James Potter**

Shut it Malfoy!!!

4-9-1947 22:09  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

And that would be with Leona Flint, dated 2 years, broke up half a year ago

4-9-1947 22:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Every one could fall for either gender, I'll prove that to you one day Harry

4-9-2000 22:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, I hope she didn't break your heart.

4-9-2000 22:10  
**Harry James Potter**

Can Luna come Tom?

4-9-1947 22:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You will be responsible if she annoys me

4-9-1947 22:11  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

No, but she did break Black's nose after he accidentally told her she was getting fat

4-9-2000 22:11  
**Harry James Potter**

She will not annoy you

Alphard!

4-9-1947 22:11  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Woman had a scary temper. Almost worse than Tom…

4-9-2000 22:11  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Not smart dude...

4-9-1947 22:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Than she can come

4-9-2000 22:12  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Never call a girl fat, anything but that...

4-9-1947 22:12  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

I know that now!

4-9-2000 22:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry you know how she is. She probably tells him about Nargles or something and I'm not sure he will apreciate that...

4-9-2000 22:12  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

But beside that she is actually a funny girl...

4-9-1947 22:13  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

What are nargles?

4-9-2000 22:13  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

magical creatures that make you confused...

4-9-1947 22:13  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I might have read something about that. Imaginary insects or something. They don't excist

4-9-2000 22:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You actually listen to her?

4-9-2000 22:14  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Hey, she is a friend of me. And I think she make those creatures up to explain us difficult thing like our moods and everything

4-9-2000 22:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You're probably right

4-9-1947 22:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She didn't invent them. Even in my time, there is some research done about those creatures

Still, I don't think they are real. In fact, I am sure of it

4-9-2000 22:17  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Still. I think my theory is possible... if they are real or not, she knows scary much

4-9-2000 22:17  
**Harry James Potter**

Are there other people comming actually?

To your mansion I mean

4-9-1947 22:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Lestrange will definitally visit, and so are Avery, Rosier, Mulciber, Nott, Dolohov,... But none will stay for longer than a few days

Except Lestrange, he will stay for two weeks

4-9-2000 22:19  
**Harry James Potter**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

4-9-2000 22:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please Harry, maybe you know finally how I feel when I have to stay with Ron for two weeks....

4-9-1947 22:21  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Lestrange is a sour puss, but he isn't that bad

4-9-1947 22:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He's annoying and clingy, but extremely useful, suffer through it

4-9-2000 22:22  
**Harry James Potter**

And here I thought, once again, that it could be usefull you liked me :(

4-9-2000 22:22  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Don't pout Potter...

4-9-1947 22:22  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I like you, That is why I want to see you suffer through this with me

4-9-2000 22:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Stop pouting Harry really... you have Luna and Ginny with you

4-9-2000 22:23  
**Harry James Potter**

I’m not pouting :(

4-9-2000 22:24  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Potter

4-9-1947 22:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am really looking forward to your arrival Dear

4-9-1947 22:25  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

This is going to be bloody hilarious

4-9-2000 22:26  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I agree with Black for once. Karma is a bitch..

4-9-1947 22:26  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I'm almost sorry I won't be around to see all that

4-9-2000 22:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

We can go by from time to time so you don't have to miss too much Abraxas ;)

4-9-1947 22:27  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

That would be most appreciated :)

4-9-2000 22:27  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I agree with that if it's alright for Riddle

4-9-1947 22:27  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

The day you all arrive, I'll be hosting a welcome party with all my assosiates

4-9-2000 22:28  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh joy..

4-9-1947 22:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I've already explained them the whole thing, most have accepted the situation easily

4-9-2000 22:29  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Most? Mione is safe right?

4-9-1947 22:29  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Lestrange wasn't necessarrily one of them, but he will do anything Tom says. He's the most loyal of his followers

4-9-2000 22:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I can fight my own fights Drake. But thank you for sticking up for me

4-9-1947 22:30  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

She will be under the protection of the Malfoy family. No one will dare to lift a finger

4-9-1947 22:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She will also be under my protection. Those who still dare will have signed their deathwarrants

4-9-2000 22:31  
**Harry James Potter**

And they probably don't want to fight against her after she fired one of her hexes toward them Draco. You know she can duel very well

4-9-2000 22:32  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Still I rather keep her safe. She has been through enough

4-9-1947 22:33  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Like anyone would even get it in their head to go after her with the two oldest Dark families backing her and the descendant of Slytherin vouching for her

4-9-2000 22:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well I am really flathered to know this Alphard, Abraxas, Tom.. Thank you

4-9-1947 22:35  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

You're family Hermione

4-9-2000 22:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thank you Abraxas. That means a lot to me.

4-9-2000 22:35  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

And to me

4-9-1947 22:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

The sentiments are making me sick

4-9-2000 22:36  
**Harry James Potter**

You still annoy me from time to time Tom... better?

4-9-1947 22:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm happy you finally called me Tom Sweety

4-9-2000 22:38  
**Harry James Potter**

I have called you Tom before. But then you started to annoy me so I quit it..

4-9-1947 22:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I didn't make you angry did I? That would be such a pity... ;)

4-9-2000 22:40  
**Harry James Potter**

What is the dresscode for the party anyway?

4-9-2000 22:40  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Potter your such a girl sometimes...

4-9-1947 22:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Casual

In pureblood terms

4-9-2000 22:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Draco will help you Harry. Aren't you Draco...

4-9-2000 22:42  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I don't wan't to embaress myself so of course I'm helping him and Ginny and Luna.

4-9-1947 22:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm sure you'll look absolutely ravishing no matter what Darling

Especially naked. Preferably naked

4-9-1947 22:43  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Salazar...

4-9-2000 22:44  
**Harry James Potter**

We're at a party Riddle...

4-9-2000 22:44  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

You are not going to embaress me because you arrive naked!

4-9-1947 22:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

In my own house, with many sound proof rooms

4-9-2000 22:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

There are girls over there too you know...

4-9-1947 22:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry can arrive in clothes, I'll get him out of them later

4-9-2000 22:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

His girlfriend is there to you know....

4-9-1947 22:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Black and the others can keep her attention away from her missing lover

4-9-2000 22:47  
**Harry James Potter**

Black is keeping his hands and attention away from my girl!

Just like your other friends

4-9-1947 22:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Nothing like that, Just talk to her, keep her eyes away while I smuggle you out of the room

4-9-2000 22:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom can you at least give her one night to adjust to the fact she is going to lose her boyfriend?

4-9-2000 22:53  
**Harry James Potter**

Hermione!

4-9-1947 22:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm very sneaky. I can make it she doesn't even realize she's losing him until she's already subconsciously accepted the fact

4-9-1947 22:54  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

It's true, he did open the Chamber of Secrets without anyone knowing

4-9-1947 22:54  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

We only know because he told us afterwards

4-9-2000 22:55  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yeah but you all suspected it. Isn't it?

4-9-2000 22:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And it is fair enough she at least can find a rebound first...

4-9-2000 22:56  
**Harry James Potter**

Hermione!

4-9-1947 22:57  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

We suspected because we knew he was actually the Heir of Slytherin, something that should have been the first clue, but we still doubted he could have been the culprit

4-9-1947 22:57  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

That's how good he is

4-9-1947 22:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She'll find someone eventually

4-9-2000 22:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well eventually can be a long time for a broken hearth...

4-9-2000 22:59  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I'm sure Black will fix it

4-9-2000 22:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

She is my best friend so I hope he fix it forever or he wish he did...

4-9-1947 23:00  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

The way you all speak about her, I'd say there would be enough candidates eager to take Harry's place

4-9-2000 23:00  
**Harry James Potter**

She is my girlfriend so stop speaking about her like that!

4-9-2000 23:00  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

But for how long? Riddle always get what he wants...

4-9-1947 23:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I like your gradson more and more Abraxas. He is a smart kid

4-9-2000 23:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, he is very smart :)

4-9-2000 23:03  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Not as smart as you Honey. And apparantly not as smart as Riddle either

4-9-1947 23:04  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Nobody is as smart as Tom

4-9-2000 23:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Not even me sadly enough..

4-9-1947 23:05  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

And of course my grandson is smart. He's a Malfoy, we get the best education available

4-9-2000 23:05  
**Harry James Potter**

How can you say that Mione?

4-9-1947 23:05  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Obviously because it's the truth

4-9-2000 23:06  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Yeah, always top of the class if I can believe my dad.

4-9-2000 23:06  
**Harry James Potter**

Not always Draco

4-9-2000 23:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I know when someone is smarter then me. It only happend once...

4-9-1947 23:09  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Tom could already do his NEWT's before he was old enough for his OWL's

4-9-2000 23:10  
**Harry James Potter**

Yeah yeah. We know it already. Tom is smart... but still, Mione could do the same.

4-9-2000 23:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please Harry, I'm smart but not that smart...

4-9-1947 23:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No shame in being second. It's still a great accomplishment seeing the company we both hold

4-9-2000 23:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, I'm not ashamed. It would be impossible to be first with you around. Only a dumbass can't see that

4-9-2000 23:12  
**Harry James Potter**

Hey!

4-9-1947 23:13  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Don't insult my future consort Hermione. Harry has some brains too, I wouldn't want him around otherwise

4-9-2000 23:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I didn't mean Harry you know. He will get it if he starts admitting the facts...

4-9-2000 23:14  
**Harry James Potter**

Hmpf...

4-9-2000 23:14  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

And he is pouting again...

4-9-1947 23:15  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Did anyone else notice Tom calling Harry his future consort?

4-9-1947 23:15  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

You're getting married?!

4-9-2000 23:16  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Noticed

4-9-2000 23:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And ignored

4-9-2000 23:16  
**Harry James Potter**

Lalalalalalala I'm not reading anything or hearing for the fact Malfoy Lalalalala

4-9-2000 23:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You're such a child....

4-9-1947 23:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Cute

4-9-2000 23:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Not really

4-9-2000 23:19  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

More annoying

4-9-1947 23:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Endearing

4-9-2000 23:25  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

When do you want us to come actually Tom? And when does it fit for you Abraxas?

4-9-1947 23:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Somewhere in the weekend perhaps

4-9-1947 23:26  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I'll have to do some shopping tomorrow, but afterwards is always a posibility

4-9-2000 23:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

We can bring some groseries to you know. We are already gratefull we can stay with you.

4-9-2000 23:27  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

If you let her she probably would cook and clean to because she is so grateful Abraxas... just let her take the groseries so she has done someting back

4-9-2000 23:28  
**Harry James Potter**

I’ll ask Ginny.

4-9-2000 23:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And I’ll add Luna to this conversation so she can answer the question herself

4-9-1947 23:30  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

That would make me a terrible host. Besides, we have houselves for those matters

4-9-2000 23:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

But...

4-9-2000 23:30  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Hermione really they like to work. Dobby was a weird houseelve

4-9-2000 23:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

But still I want to do something back for Abraxas

4-9-2000 23:31  
**Harry James Potter**

For Ginny and Luna is the weekend is alright.

4-9-1947 23:31  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

You make Draco happy and you are helping Tom find a better way to get what he wants without mass murder involved, I think you're doing quite enough

4-9-2000 23:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well if you say it like that...

4-9-1947 23:32  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Great, we'll talk about the details tomorrow then? It's getting late

4-9-2000 23:32  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Thanks Abraxas.

4-9-2000 23:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yes that's fine by me.

4-9-2000 23:33 **  
Draco Lucius Malfoy**

I have to inform my parents anyway so alright

4-9-2000 23:33 **  
Draco Lucius Malfoy** **left chat**

4-9-2000 23:33 **  
****Hermione Jean Granger**

Goodnight everyone

4-9-2000 23:33 **  
****Hermione Jean Granger left chat**

4-9-1947 23:33  
**Alphard Pollux Black**

Night!

4-9-1947 23:33  
**Alphard Pollux Black left chat**

4-9-1947 23:33  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Good night

4-9-1947 23:33  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy left chat**

4-9-2000 23:33  
**Harry James Potter**

Wait. Where did everyone go?

4-9-1947 23:34  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

They already left Darling

4-9-2000 23:34  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh joy, they gave us some private time...

4-9-1947 23:34  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Don't you love that?

4-9-2000 23:35  
**Harry James Potter**

Of course. I love it as much as a tarantula in my pants....

4-9-1947 23:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Personally, I have a snake in my pants ;)

4-9-2000 23:36  
**Harry James Potter**

Ugh I rather have you keep it there

4-9-1947 23:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Well, I have things to prepare. Sweet dreams Darling

4-9-2000 23:37  
**Harry James Potter**

Good night, Tom

 


	6. An Explosive Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the awesome comments! We love you guys so much! Please keep liking this story :)

**_Present_ **

**Hermione’s POV**

“How long is this already going on Hermione?” Ginny looked at me with an annoyed look on her face and cold eyes fixed on me.  
“This is Tom Riddle we are talking about, the boy who tried to kill me and Harry in my first year! Voldemort!”

“This isn’t Voldemort Gin,” I tried to reassure with her.  
“This is Tom before he went all crazy. We maybe can stop him from becoming all crazy.”  
I hesitated a moment.  
“We maybe can save Fred.”

Her face went blank for a moment before she sat down, defeated.

“So we are going back to the past.” Luna said cheerfully while she sat down next to Ginny.  
“This will be fun.”

Both Ginny and I looked at the girl sitting in the couch. She smiled towards us and took the glass on the table next to her so she could drink a bit.

“Is Draco happy he will see his granddad?”

I frowned a bit and sat down in the only other chair in the room. We were sitting in Malfoy Manor. Draco and Harry were shopping for clothes for us for at Tom’s party and we couldn’t convince them to go with them. It was the first time the two boys were on one line and I guess that’s the only reason we quit the whining.

“I guess he is a bit nervous. It is his granddad and he wants to make a good impression. He is really generous towards us, towards me…” I looked at the portrait of Abraxas Malfoy at the wall.  
“Draco is really grateful and he isn’t the only one. Abraxas is more generous than his own parents.”

“He seems to be a lovely man.” The blond girl said with a big smile towards the portrait who just winked at her.

I frowned, Abraxas Malfoy wasn’t that old on the portrait but I actually never saw a portrait wink at someone… But damn, when a Malfoy winks every girl in the room will melt. Even a portrait of a Malfoy is pretty handsome.

“Are you flirting with Lovegood Abraxas?” Snape entered his portrait and looked at the Malfoy in front of him.

“I have no Idea what you’re talking about.” Abraxas answered but his eyes went back to Luna and a small smirk, the famous Malfoy smirk, was playing around his lips. Now I know from who Draco has it.

“So we are leaving in half an hour?” Ginny asked, ignoring the two bickering portraits.  
“And Harry and I are sleeping in the room next to Voldemort?” Her voice was cold and she seemed to be annoyed.

“You are sharing the main guestroom next to Tom’s room yes. And Luna is sleeping next to the two of you.” I explained.

We already had our trunks ready, just as the trunks from the boys, and were ready to leave. The boys should be back any minute and I looked at the time-turner around my neck. McGonagall would be furious if she knew what we were planning to do but we had to try. I already had an unbreakable vow with him and he promised he wouldn’t torture Abraxas and Alphard if Harry would sleep next to him. This was more than we ever accomplished with Voldemort. Maybe this really was going to work.

“Hello girls.” Harry entered the room in a way to happy mood.

“Have you been drinking Harry?!” Ginny asked annoyed.

“Hello Gin, no need to be in such a bad mood.” He said a bit slurring.

Draco entered the room behind him with an annoyed look on his face.

“This is the last time I ever go shopping with Potter!” He dumped five garment bags on the seat.  
“All the time whining he hates shopping so I dumped him in a bar, told him to have a drink or so. Did I finally find two tuxes and the right dresses is he as wasted Slughorn was with Christmas!”

I could tell he was tensed and walked towards him so I could lay my hands on his shoulders.

“Thank you Draco, Ginny and Luna will make him sober again. Can I get you something to drink?” I asked, trying to calm him down.

“Harry sit down!” Ginny yelled annoyed.  
“Really, your worse than my brother when he is wasted!”

“Oh come on Gin,” he slurred.  
“I just want to have some fun.”

At the end it was Draco who ended it. With a flick of his wand a bucket with ice and ice cold water was emptied over Harry’s head.

“What.. Hey, why did you do that?” The now sober boy asked confused.  
“Oh my head, it is hurting so much!” He complained.

“Get yourself dressed Potter. We are leaving when you have some dry clothes on.” Draco said coldly.

After Harry and Ginny had left the room he looked at me.

“How the hell do you put up with the guy? Really, it went good for ten minutes.”

“Harry is just not man enough for the shopping Draco.” Luna said with a small smile.   
“And his head is full of Nargles since he talked with Tom. Maybe he just needed some time to clear things up.” The girl explained dreamily.

Draco pulled up a brow and nodded.  
“You’re probably right Luna. Riddle is a lot to deal with. I can get why he needed the alcohol.”

“So, shall we change into our 40’s outfit?” I suggested.

The two of them nodded and together we walked towards our room. With Luna staying her Draco and I decided we would take separated rooms. He had a room for himself and Luna and I were sharing. She told me it wasn’t necessary but both Draco and I found it the right thing to do. Luna and I changed into our simple dresses with polka dots. Really what was their problem in the 40’s? Polka dots? Horrible things… Luckily we did have some plain dresses as well. I was wearing a green dress to do Draco the pleasure. He liked green on me. Luna was wearing a blue one and Ginny would be wearing a red one. The boys were lucky they could just wear a tuxedo. We walked towards the living room and I opened the chat.

7-9-2000 14:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Abraxas, is everything ready?

7-9-2000 14:39  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Yes, we are all eagerly awaiting your arrival J

**_Past_ **

**Tom’s POV**

“I don’t understand why you would lower yourself to their level My Lord,” Lestrange muttered.

I raised a brow at him, but didn’t react. His complaining was getting increasingly more boring and obnoxious, but he was useful none the less, so I allowed him to speak in such a disrespectful tone a while longer. If he went too far, he’d know.

“I mean, the woman is a mudblood! Why would you bother with such a filthy, unworthy creature-“

“Careful Lestrange,” I warned lightly.  
“Black and Malfoy are rather fond of the girl, you wouldn’t want to anger them right?”

He wouldn’t want to anger me either, but I felt it unnecessary to add that out loud. It should be obvious that I was fond of her as well. I wouldn’t include her in my plans if I wasn’t.

“I could handle their anger,” Lestrange scoffed.  
“And in the end, they’d be grateful I got rid of the wench that tainted their good reputation.”

“Tom!”

I looked up, silently thanking Abraxas for his perfect timing. Had he arrived only a minute later, Icarus Lestrange would have been writhing on the floor in agony under my most potent Crusiatus. The platinum blond man must have noticed my growing displeasure as his mercury grey eyes snapped over to my companion with a suspicious glare.

“When will they arrive?” I asked, gaining his attention again.

“They are on their way right now, My Lord,” Abraxas told me.

Lestrange made a face, scrunching up his nose in an ugly manner to show his distaste of our guests of honor. I ignored him though, as I usually do when the man starts annoying me too much. I would rather torture him, but since there is no time for that, I’ll have to do with the tools I have.

“Good,” I said smiling.  
“I can’t wait to see Harry in person again.”

“Our earlier meeting with him was too swift, My Lord,” Abraxas agreed.

The two of us had visited the future a few days ago to form the promised Unbreakable Oath with Hermione Granger. I had caught a glimpse of Harry then, but Granger had been too preoccupied in making sure none of her friends found out about our presence in their time, that I wasn’t able to meet the enchanting man properly. Now though, that same man, the one with such incredible, Avada Kedavra green eyes, would come live with me.

“Tom!”

This time, I wasn’t happy with the voice calling my name, as the tone Alphard used was one of incredulity instead of cheerful excitement like Abraxas had used. My old classmate walked over to where I was still sitting a look of betrayal in his near black eyes.

“Why did you invite Walburga?” Alphard asked in a whiny tone that didn’t fit his status.

“Because she is a very important member of the pureblood circles,” I replied.  
“You lost that kind of influence when you got yourself disowned.”

Alphard flinched at the accusation, but he straightened proudly.

“You also invited Cygnus, Orion, Lucretia and aunt Dorea, there is no reason to invite Walburga too.”

“Except that she is engaged to Orion, the Heir of the Black Family,” I replied mildly.  
“She was his plus one. I’d never willingly invite her here, you should know that Alphard.”

The dark haired man deflated and gave me an apologetic grin.

“Right, I’m sorry my Lord, I shouldn’t have doubted you,” he spoke humbly.

“I wish your sister would look at me instead of that little prat Orion,” Lestrange muttered.  
“Or Lucratia. Really, those Black women are something.” He whistled in appreciation as he thought of the two attractive aristocratic women.

“Try to refrain from drooling Icarus,” I muttered dryly, making Alphard chuckle and Abraxas smirk.

Lestrange blushed in embarrassment.  
“I just happen to admire beautiful women,” he muttered.

“We are all aware of your shared trait with Alphard, Icarus,” I told him dismissively.  
“And I have no intentions of listening to you blabber about your conquests _again_.”

“Of course not My Lord.”

I walked back towards the ballroom, where most of my guests were still residing. I wanted to be there to great our companions of the future. Every second their arrival came closer, I could feel myself growing increasingly excited. I blamed the company I kept for that. They followed me back of course, all three of them eagerly talking together about what would happen once our guests from the future arrived. I could hear Lestrange was still sceptical about the whole ordeal, but even he was caught up in the excitement of Black and Malfoy, and he ended up looking forward to meeting them just as much as the others did. It made me smile a bit. Everything would turn out alright.

“My Lord,” young Cygnus Black, only 18 years old, greeted.  
“Your special guests have just arrived.”

I smiled.  
“Wonderful.”

Alphard cheered happily and rushed towards the entrance room, Abraxas and even Icarus following close behind. I walked a little slower, keeping a calm pace as I approached them. I had to admit they all looked great in their dress robes.

I recognized Hermione first, as I’d met her before along with Abraxas, who was already talking animatedly to a man who could easily be his twin. Draco Malfoy no doubt. Granger’s lover. They fit together, and she really was glowing in happiness every time Abraxas’ grandson touched her arm. She was wearing a green ball gown, open on the left side and leaving her leg open. I smirked with the realization that she probably chose the colours in honour of her hosts. Particularly, the Malfoy host.

Next to the duo stood a pale blond girl with dreamy blue eyes a cloudy blue dress. Dark at the top, almost white at the bottom. That was most likely Luna Lovegood, the guest Harry had invited to keep his girlfriend company. She was pretty, in a floaty way, nothing of interest to me, though I noticed the spark in Abraxas’ eyes when they were introduced.

My eyes however, sought out killing curse green. Harry looked absolutely dashing in his dress robes, his messy hair giving him a casual, just-out-of-bed look that blended well with the rest of his appearance. I couldn’t help but glance at the famous scar gifted to him by my older counterpart and I could feel a spark of possessiveness course through me at the sight of it. Voldemort’s mark, my mark. _Mine_.

Harry was smiling, radiantly, _happily_. That would be mine too, that smile of his. Someday. He had his arm around another woman’s waist. Bright red hair, pale skin, freckles, brown eyes, elegant black dress. Ginevra Weasley. She was smiling too, in a way that many found very attractive no doubt, but I could only feel disgust when I looked at her. I wanted her away from my Harry. Tear her off him and rip her heart out for the audacity of touching what was rightfully mine. Soon.

Now though, I had to get my urges under control because Harry was glaring at me. I smiled.

“Harry, I’m happy you made it,” I told him, striding over to where he was standing.

Harry blushed as I grabbed his hand and planted a soft, teasing kiss on the back of it. Out of embarrassment and anger no doubt, but I liked to imagine he was also feeling flattered, lust even, perhaps. He would eventually, I’d make sure of that. Soon.

 


	7. An explosive party Part 2

**Hermione’s POV**

I smiled towards Abraxas who had greeted me warmly like I already was a part of his family. I could tell Draco relaxed immediately when he saw his granddad really appreciated me. It was nice to see him again and I listened in silence to the two blonds who were discussing animated. Luna was standing next to me, still with a big smile on her face. The happy expression hadn't left her since Abraxas had kissed her hand like a real gentleman. I directed my attention towards Harry and Tom. Harry looked a bit tensed and I hesitated a moment.

"Something wrong Mione?" Draco asked concerned, following my gaze.

It was lovely to see how he always knew how I felt, even if he was busy talking with someone else.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Abraxas said certainly.  
"Tom doesn't want to hurt Potter."

"I'm not concerned for Harry." I said frowning, looking at the redhead next to Harry.

She seemed a bit uneased and ignored. Harry and Tom were gazing at each other.

"Ginny just seems a bit lost."

"The Weasley girl?" Abraxas asked. He frowned a bit and looked at the girl.

"I think that boy will save her." Luna said, pointing towards Alphard.

"What is that idiot planning?" Abraxas mumbled.

The four of us looked at the black haired boy who started to talk with the redhead. She hesitated a moment and looked at the boy next to her.

"Potter is such an idiot." Draco hissed.

He didn't even notice that Alphard stole his date. Cause that was what happened. Alphard took Ginny with him towards the dancefloor.

"For once I think Alphard actually used his brains." Abraxas said looking at the two dancing people.

"I agree." Draco said with a small smile.  
"Can I have this dance?" He asked.

I smiled and accepted his hand so he could lead me gently towards the dancefloor.

"So, how do you like the past?" I asked looking at the two silver eyes that were looking down at me.

"I'm happy you arranged this. It's nice to know actually one member of the family genuinely likes you." He gave me a kiss on my nose.  
"Except me." He swirled me around and I could see Luna and Abraxas dancing.

"Abraxas is really nice." I said smiling when Draco pulled me back to him.  
"I could never dream he actually would approve our relationship and approve me." I said truthfully.

"Abraxas is really generous yes." He said thoughtfully.  
"But how can someone not love you."

He gave me such a cute look I just had to give him a kiss. I don't think someone actually can imagine how hard the boy has changed. If you told me six years earlier that we would end together I would have laughed at you but now I couldn't imagine my life without him. Our kiss ended when someone patted his shoulder. A small blush crept up to my cheek when I saw Abraxas standing.

"Can I steal your date for one dance Draco?" He asked.

I couldn't hold back a smile and Draco nodded.   
"If I can borrow yours." He winked at Luna who chuckled.

Abraxas took my hand a gave me the famous Malfoy smirk.   
"So, are you and Draco enjoying yourself?" He teased.

"Yes, yes." I said a bit embarrassed.  
"Tom has a good taste of music."

The Malfoy chuckled.  
"I'm just teasing Hermione. It is good to see the two of you are so happy together."

Just when I wanted to answer someone bumped into me.

"I see you are dancing with the mudblood Abraxas. Did you really sink that low?" Lestrange.

What happened next was too fast to follow.

**Tom’s POV**

I was in the middle of introducing Harry to some of my other guests, mainly Lucretia Black and her fiancée Ignatius Prewett and his very own grandparents, Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, who were currently not together as far as most people were aware, but already secretly dating – I knew because they made it too obvious with their ‘accidental’ touches and the fact that I was already brought to awareness of their future relationship and thus knew what to look for.

The commotion suddenly starting in the middle of the dancefloor had us all look up in surprise and I found Abraxas dancing with Hermione. Nothing out of the ordinary at that, but when Icarus came into the picture, I frowned. Knowing Lestrange and his love for dramatics, this would turn bad very quickly. I gave Dorea a charming smile and grabbed Harry’s hand. He tried to pull away, but I didn’t let him and instead simply tightened my grip.

“Excuse us for a moment,” I murmured before I started dragging Harry towards the argument.

We arrived just at the heath of the argument, with Lestrange and Abraxas both having their wands out and growling insults at each other. I sighed in annoyance and opened my mouth to tell them to calm down. There was absolutely no need to fight over Hermione’s presence, as I had invited her personally. She was more than welcome and Lestrange should have been aware of this fact already.

“What did you call her?!” Harry growled suddenly.

My head snapped towards him and I saw he too had drawn his wand and was pointing it at Icarus. I decided to just stand back and watch. This could prove to be interesting.

“I said a dirty, ugly mudblood has no right to be here, and neither do a bunch of bloodtraitors,” Icarus hissed in reply.  
“And yeah, I’m talking about you and your dumb grandson too, Malfoy!”

“Freaks! Mutants! Bloodtraitors!” Walburga bellowed as she came to Lestrange’s aid.

I rolled my eyes. It seemed this would turn into a battle between pro-muggle and pro-blood purity. I leaned more towards the second group myself, but I believed in magical purity, not blood. I wasn’t to blame for my followers’ misconceptions on my views. Still, Hermione, though a muggleborn, was more than welcome in my home and when they all had gotten their say, I’d make it clear. Now though, I preferred to watch. Seeing them all crawl around, trying to  maim those they didn’t like in the chaos as more and more of my guests joined the scuffle, was incredibly entertaining.

The first to be taken down in the fight was Walburga, by a well-aimed Stupefy of her very own middle brother. Of course, Cygnus howled in anger at his sister’s downfall and started sending much darker curses at the disowned Black. Orion too, joined the duel. I had to admit I was mildly impressed with how well Alphard could stand his own against his two younger relatives.

A full body bind curse from the Weasley girl took care of Orion and I noticed the bright, grateful smile Alphard sent her. Because of that, he wasn’t fully focused on his brother anymore, and a mild cutting curse hit his shoulder. Alphard only growled softly and quickly disarmed the younger Black.

The floaty girl, Lovegood, was somewhere in the middle of the commotion, more like breezing through her opponents than fighting them. She seemed a lot more serious all of a sudden and she was able to use some very decent magic, though her spells were all non-harmful and only temporary incapacitating. Annoyingly gentle even to her enemies, but with potential to so much more.

I noticed a never seen before spectacle with Abraxas and Charlus Potter standing back to back, taking down Rowle, Avery and Rosier with intricate curses and disarming charms. Charlus was several years older than Abraxas, but their fathers had gone to school together and their rivalry was famous all over Europe and maybe even beyond. I couldn’t help but wonder for a moment if Abraxas’ rivalry with Weasley would surpass even that.

Speaking of Malfoys, his grandson was currently fighting alongside Hermione and Harry. I noticed the three of them were greatly talented and they seemed to take on twice as many opponents than any of the others. Like all Malfoys, Draco’s style was dignified and graceful and he wielded his wand like a dancer instead of a dueller. His spells, were dark and borderline sadistic, a bit lighter than what I preferred, but still surprisingly there on the spectrum seeing the company he kept.  He was in perfect sync with Hermione, who kept firmly on the light side of the spectrum, using only disarming spells and mild curses, but was equally graceful. Her expression was murderous and I was sure that with the right push, she would be able to use the darkest and deadliest curses with ease. I smirked at the thought. That was a little theory I would enjoy testing.

Most of my attention went to Harry though. The young man was less graceful and a bit more crude in his movements, but it fit him perfectly and he used spells with an ease not even the most well trained purebloods could copy him. he seemed born with a wand in his hand and spells on his lips. I wanted to see him use the spell that had stolen it’s colour from his eyes. Imagining the sight of Harry taking another life had my body react and I quickly switched my attention to someone else.

Lestrange. He was currently duelling Draco it seemed, and the two were very evenly matched. The blonde sent several darker curses towards Lestrange, but he was able to evade most of them and block the others. The same was true the other way around.

“Petrificus Totalis!” I heard Draco yell, but Icarus was able to block at the last minute.

“Confringo!” came the counter.

Draco was barely able to duck as the spell flew past his left ear and crashed full into Harry’s chest. I stared wide eyed as the young man was blown backwards by the force of the explosion and smacked with the sickening sound of breaking bones into the wall. Most of the fighting stilled almost immediately. Weasley and Hermione both shouted in shock and horror and rushed to his aid while Alphard, Charlus and Draco immediately pointed their wands threateningly at Lestrange, their faces filled with rage and hatred. I barely noticed any of them.

I approached Icarus with large steps. Everyone jumped aside as my magic lashed out and swirled around me in pure anger. I didn’t even bother with a wand. With a flick of my wrist, Lestrange lay on the floor, screaming as both his legs snapped like twigs under my will. He would suffer.

“I thought I was very clear,” I started, keeping my voice completely void of the contempt I felt towards this miserable, disgusting creature.  
“That these were my guests. I invited them here personally. Does my protection mean that little to you, Icarus?”

“M-my Lord,” the man whispered softly, desperately.

It disgusted me. Not in the mood to let this draw out much longer, I whipped out my wand and pointed it at him. Icarus started trembling, eyes wide in fear as he watched me, knowing what would come from disobeying my direct orders.

“Crucio,” I whispered the word softly, but the reaction was violent.

Lestrange screamed louder than I had heard anyone scream ever before. It made sense of course, the strength of the spell altered along with the intend and I had never once in my life wanted to hurt anyone as much as I did Lestrange at that very moment. That certainly meant something, as I am, and always will be, a sadist by nature.

“Stop it!”

I lifted the curse and glared at Lovegood, who came rushing towards me, unshed tears in her eyes for her injured friend, but a hard expression on her face. She looked down at Lestrange without much compassion, making me frown. If she didn’t feel for the man, than her objection just now was one of morals. How annoying.

“You’re hurting Hermione,” she whispered, as if she knew what I was thinking.

I raised a brow and turned to where the brunette was still sitting next to Harry, her wand pointed at his bleeding chest, but completely frozen midway healing him. I remembered her telling me what had happened to her a year or two back and lowered my wand. A few deep breaths had me outwardly calm once more and I watched Draco Malfoy rush towards his lover to comfort her. I had to be more careful letting my temper out, after all, it wouldn’t do for Hermione to end up reliving the terrible memories or becoming completely traumatized. She wouldn’t be of any use to me if she was.

I looked around the room and found most of the guests staring at me with shocked and fearful expressions. Those of them who already knew me better were of course not surprised by my actions, but others, like Potter, Prewett, Longbottom, McMillan, Abbott and some other light family wizards only knew me as the Slytherin Golden Boy as I was known in my Hogwarts years. To them, this was the first time I dropped my mask, which made this all more difficult than it needed to be. I needed to take care of Lestrange more privately.

“Leave,” I spoke, once again deadly calm.

Several of my guests frowned in confusion, obviously unsure if I meant them by the order. I growled in anger and glared, my eyes flashing blood red and scaring many of them.

“All of you, OUT!” I screamed.

Cygnus was he first to jump into action, followed by his girlfriend, Druella Rosier and her older brother. Soon, everyone except for Lestrange, Alphard, the two Malfoys, Hermione, Lovegood, Weasley, an unconscious Harry and myself were there.

“Abraxas, Alphard, show the guests where they will be staying and bring Harry to my room, I’ll take care of his injuries right away,” I ordered.

The two nodded quickly and led the rest all out of the room, leaving me alone with Lestrange. The man whimpered and curled deeper into himself. I sneered. As if that would save him.

**Hermione’s POV**

I shot a curse to one of the bottles I had taken out of the kitchen from Tom's Mansion. The elves were kind enough to help me and take them outside. I had assured Draco that everything was alright. Abraxas had needed him for something and I already had caused enough troubles so I made sure he wouldn't stay for me. I had lied to him and felt terrible about that but he really didn't need to stay to make sure everything was alright. He had a life to, he felt as worse as me. The curse was aimed on him. I had told him it wasn't his fault but I'm not sure he believed me cause Alphard came to us and said Abraxas needed Draco if I could miss him. So after he left I went to the kitchen so I could release my anger.

"Confringo!" I yelled at the poor bottle in front of me that shattered and disappeared in dust.

When Tom tortured Lestrange everything had come back. The feelings, the laughing, the shared pain... not much people knew about the night when Bellatrix tortured me and the spell Draco had cast to share the pain. That night was as bad as the night when I saw Ron and Lavender. I had frozen. I was weak. Harry had needed me but I froze and Tom had to take care of him instead.

"Depulso!"

With a flick of my wand another bottle flew back and crashed in the wall. I was so angry with myself. It was my fault the party had ended in a fight and I had been too weak to heal Harry. Another flick of my wand made three bottles at one time explode.

"My, my." I turned around quickly and saw Draco leaning against the wall.  
"If this is what you call alright I don't want you around on a bad day."

I sighed. Busted.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," I started but he held up his wand and refused to take my apologies.

"What do you think of a duel? Always good if you have to release anger" he suggested.

"Sounds good Draco." I said with a small smile. That would work better.

"Three on three," he suggested.

I looked confused at my boyfriend in front of me. It was just the two of us. What did he mean with three on three?

"I asked Abraxas, Alphard, Ginny and Luna to join," he explained with a small smile. As on que the four other wizards appeared.

"Did you kill all those bottles?" Ginny asked with one brow pulled up.  
"Damn, did they have Lestrange's face on?"

"Maybe," I chuckled. The girl really knew what to say.

"We will be gentle on you," Alphard said to the three of us.

"Oh you will?" Ginny asked dangerously but with a sweet voice and smile.  
"We'll think of that."

She looked at me and Luna with a clear meaning. We would beat those guys.

"Rules?" I asked.

"No torture curses or curses that can cost severe injuries." Abraxas said matter of factly.

"Before we start. How is Harry doing?"

"He's fine," Ginny said looking up at the window where Tom's room was.  
"And I guess Tom finally has him where he wanted him."

"Although not in the state he wanted him in," Alphard pointed out.  
"He can't have sex with him if he has to heal from a confringo. It's physically impossible."

Abraxas hit him at the back from his head.  
"Alphard can you ever think of something else then sex?"

"Of course!" The young Black said annoyed.  
"I just have a high libido." He winked at Ginny who blushed furiously.

"Shall we start? I found the last fight rather anticlimactic," Luna said with a dreamy voice.

We all agreed and stood in position. The three boys didn't know that we always practiced together and knew each other better than we knew ourselves. Our experience level may be lower than theirs but they didn't work together as well as we did. Alphard started with the first curse and the game was on. At first it seemed like we fought one on one but we had a tactic. Luna was the girl of defence and Ginny and I were the ones to attack. After Ginny did her bad-bogey-hex on Alphard so he was out of the game the three of us worked together on the Malfoys. Luna was standing slightly behind us so she could do the defence spells while Gin and I tried to defeat the Malfoys. But they were good. Abraxas stunned Ginny when Luna protected me. Two against two. This would be interesting. I smirked at Draco.

"So, two against two Drake," I said smiling.

"Honey, the two of us are better in dark spells, do you really think you are going to win this?" He said with his famous Malfoy smirk.  
"I mean, you already melt if I wink at you."

And of course he had to prove it. My legs felt a moment if they had become jelly before Luna tried to hex him.

 


	8. Tensions and Settling in

**Tom’s POV**

I looked down on the bloody, shivering mess that was once Icarus Lestrange. How unsightly. For all his big talk and high and mighty acts, he was easily broken. I guess I shouldn’t have expected him to hold on much longer. After all, I used my most potent curses on him.

“Don’t ever cross me again Icarus,” I told him coldly.  
“I’ll be less merciful next time.”

My only reply was a whimper. Not that surprising. I had cut out his tongue when he started begging. I really disliked begging. Grovelling, I could enjoy, servitude I applauded, but begging was disgusting and disgraceful and I wouldn’t stand for it, not even from someone like Lestrange.

I walked briskly out of the room after ordering one of my elves, Simmy, to send Lestrange to his family mansion. His parents could heal him, I wouldn’t waste my time with him any longer. Harry was waiting for me after all. He needed heeling more badly than that cretin, and he deserved it more too.

As I entered my bedroom, where I had send Harry, I immediately cast several medical spells. I nodded to myself when I found the elves had given him a few healing potions already, that was good, I wouldn’t want Harry to die of internal bleeding after he just arrived. If Harry would ever end up dying, it would be on my terms, preferably by my hands. But that wouldn’t happen in a long while. Harry was extremely interesting and I wanted to learn more about him, know him inside and out.

“Hmm.”

I looked up as Harry muttered in his sleep, his eyes flitting around restlessly behind closed eyelids. Nightmare. It seemed a serious one too. it was most likely about the war Harry must have fought against my future counterpart. From what I’d found out about it, my older self has been trying to kill him for many years before he was defeated.

Frowning, I lifted my wand to Harry’s forehead and pressed it softly against the scar, tracing it slowly. It was still a mystery how Harry survived the killing curse when he had a baby. How could a toddler defeat the most powerful wizard alive? I’d find out. I’d do whatever it takes to find that one weakness and kill it before it can kill me. And Harry would help me with that. With him by my side, we’d be invisible, bring the whole world to their knees and rule together. If only I could harvest his ability to survive the killing curse and apply it to myself as well…

“Why didn’t you die, Harry?” I murmured softly.

A hand slapped my wand away and bright Avada Kedavra green eyes glared at me. I blinked, relaxing once more as I took in Harry’s vulnerable state as he lay on my bed. Too bad he was there for the wrong reasons. I smirked at that thought. He’d end up in my sheets by his own consent eventually.

“You here to finish what your follower started?” Harry asked hoarsely.

His lungs had been punctured when his ribs blew inwards from the blast. They were still healing currently, so it was unusual for him to be able to speak this well so early on in his healing process.

“If I wanted you dead, you would be already,” I told him calmly.

Harry snorted.  
“Yeah, because that worked before.”

I frowned at the insinuation. He was talking about the Voldemort from the future, the man I would become. I didn’t like that. No one compares me with anyone else, not even my own future self. Narrowing my eyes dangerously, I leaned in closer until our noses almost touched. Harry tried to move away, but he was pinned to the bed and couldn’t go anywhere.

“I’m not him,” I said.

“But you will be,” Harry returned.

I straightened back up and glared at him. He was very annoying, but not in the way Lestrange was. I didn’t feel the need to torture him or kill him like I felt with anyone else, even those I considered friends. No, I wanted to _own_ Harry, dominate him, revel in his defiance and never let him go no matter how much he fought me. He was the only one who could.

My attention snapped back at Harry when he started to shift around uncomfortably. He was looking at me with a strange look in his eyes, and I immediately guessed that my thoughts must have been visible on my face. I smirked flirtatiously, the same trick I used at Borgins and Burkes to get naïve ladies to sell me their Heirlooms for scandalously low prices, only this time, I meant it. As expected, Harry blushed, but he didn’t look away, only glared at me.

His reactions made me smile wider. I leaned in again, this time until my lips touched his ear. Harry went rigid, his hands weakly pressing against my chest as he tried to create distance. He was dosed up on potions and still weak from the blast, so his attempts were not even a minor annoyance. I chuckled, blowing in his ear and listened to his breathing speeding up.

“Then teach me how to not be him, Darling,” I whispered challengingly.

The game was on.

**Hermione’s POV**

I looked at the Mansion in front of me. In the future this place was like a second home for me after I left the burrow and now it would be my home in the past. Draco had his arm around me and gave me a small kiss on my head.

"Ready Honey?" He asked looking at the mansion in front of him.

"Yeah, it's just."

"Hermione," Abraxas said severe.  
"I would be honoured to take you and Draco in my house."

I smiled at the Malfoy in front of me.  
"That wasn't what I meant Abraxas. I'm honoured you do this for us. I was just surprised the Mansion looked the same as in the future. Like..." I hesitated.

"Like home?" Draco asked knowingly. His parents had left the Mansion to him and we were currently living there.

"The two of you are already living together in the future?" Abraxas asked curious while he opened the door. A house elf was waiting at the door and smiled at Abraxas.

"Master is home!" she said happy.

I looked at the elf in front of me and smiled. She seemed to be happy in here like Draco had assured me.

"Sparkle." Abraxas greeted the house elf.  
"This are mister Malfoy and miss Granger."

"Hello Sparkle." I greeted the elf.

"Hello mistress Granger." She greeted me.

I looked a bit uncertain towards Draco, he knew I hated it if an elf called me mistress.

"Sparkle, can you maybe call her miss Granger?" he suggested. Abraxas pulled up a brow but kept his mouth shut.

"Of course mister Malfoy. Sorry miss Granger," she immediately excused herself.

"Oh but."

"Let her be, Hermione," Abraxas said warmly.  
"Sparkle is just polite. Just as you don't want to trouble me she doesn't want to trouble you."

I nodded to let them know I understood.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour master," Sparkle said to Abraxas before she left when she was dismissed.

"Is half an hour enough to prepare yourself for dinner?" Abraxas asked gently.

I nodded.  
"I'll be down in twenty minutes." I said smiling to the two Malfoys.

Draco smiled at me and nodded. He was already ready for tonight in his black tuxedo and he looked fabulous like Abraxas. I walked towards my room, Abraxas had assured us we could take the same room as we had in the future and when I opened the door I saw our trunks already standing. My gaze went to the bed and I smiled. Being a wizard was awesome cause this was the same bed as Draco still had. I sat down on it and looked at the room for a while before I decided which dress I would wear. Last night I had worn a green dress and I had seen that both Malfoys loved it. That's why I decided to wear another green dress. It was a shorter one then yesterday but still classy and good fitting. Draco hadn't seen this dress yet and I was a bit nervous if he would love it or not. I let my hair curly around my shoulders and put on the necklace Draco had got me for our three months. I was only upstairs for fifteen minutes so when I came at the dining room I heard the two Malfoy heirs talking.

"But really Draco, if she has such a problem with house elves we maybe can arrange something." I heard Abraxas say.  
"I’ll tell them to call her miss instead of mistress and maybe she can talk with them so they can assure her we treat them alright."

"I am sure she would appreciate that Abraxas but I'm also sure she doesn't want you to do so much effort for her."

He really did know me damn well.

"She is family. Of course I do everything I can to make her feel at home."  
I almost got tears in my eyes and decided I would do as much effort as possible to accept the pureblood way.

"I appreciate it Abraxas," I said walking in the room and giving the two surprised boys a large smile.  
"But you don't have to prove it for me. I believe you, as you said. We are family."

Abraxas smiled back at the statement and I let my look go to Draco who was currently checking me out. I chuckled and pulled up a brow at him.

"You're looking great honey," He said smiling.

"Dinner is served master," Sparkle said innocent.

**Tom’s POV**

It was almost dinner time when I left the bedroom to check up on my other guests. Not that I particularly cared for any of them, baring perhaps Alphard, but as a proper host, they at least had to see me from time to time.

Besides, if I spent time around Weasley, maybe I could find a way to effectively get her and Harry separated. Preferably without any drama, no matter how much I would want to see the redhead utterly humiliated. I needed her friends’ support after all and Hermione already made it clear that she wanted the Weasley wench to be happy as well. Maybe we could marry her off to Lestrange? No, no one would be happy with that arrangement. But the female Weasel wouldn’t have that much trouble with the man now, would she? He had no tongue after all so she would not have to be bothered by his incessant whining. The curse I used to cut it out is unhealable.

I found the two women and Alphard talking in the living room. The young Black seemed to be unusually interested in my Harry’s soon to be ex-girlfriend. He listened with interest to her complaints about how I was hogging her boyfriend and about how poor her had already suffered enough by the hands of my first Horcrux. She blamed me for that of course, and she was displeased Harry seemed to be taking my side rather than hers in the argument. At least Alphard didn’t blindly agree with her accusations. He must still fear me more than he liked her. It gave me an idea.

“How is everyone currently?” I asked, making sure to lace my voice with concern I didn’t feel.

“We’re doing alright,” Lovegood replied, smiling softly.

There was something in her eyes that told me she knew I wasn’t being genuine with them, but she didn’t say anything at all. I narrowed my eyes at her. From what I had knew of the girl already was that she was a possible liability in my plans. She was the type of person one overlooked and underestimated. I would not make that mistake. She would be under observation until I knew her strengths and her breaking points.

“How’s Harry?” Weasley asked almost immediately after Lovegood’s reply.

“He’s asleep,” I told her coolly.  
“I suggest you let him be. Stress could be fatal at this stage of his recovery.”

The redhead didn’t seem impressed with my reply at all and crossed her arms, glaring at me.  
“I’m his girlfriend, I’m sure I would cause him less stress than the murderer of his parents.”

I smiled pleasantly at the comment, making Alphard tense in fear. She would pay for that comment and he knew it, but not right now. Not in such a delicate stage of my plans. Perhaps breaking her little heart would be satisfactory… no, I wanted to do that anyway. I’d break other parts of her body.

“He didn’t mind at all though,” I lied smoothly, smiling suggestively at the red haired bitch.

She tensed and glared at me, a sliver of doubt in her ugly brown eyes. Good. Let her think what she wants about it, at least I had some way of revenge on her, no matter how petty.

“He would never go for you,” she hissed, though I could hear she was unsure about it herself.  
“Harry is too sweet and too good for you,” the redhead told me.

“If you say so,” I replied shrugging.  
“But why do you feel the need to object so loudly?”

The Weasel flushed red in embarrassment and I took it as a victory. I smirked. If the girl started doubting her lover this soon in the game, it would prove to be easy to draw them apart.

“If there is anything you need, ask Alphard, he knows his way around the Mansion,” I spoke before leaving them again.

I took a pit stop at the kitchen to grab something to eat before I went to my study. I wasn’t planning on joining the others during dinner and had my elves already made aware of my absence so they would leave me alone. I wanted to get some researching done before I would meet with Hermione for solidifying our plans on a political campaign. Some other plans had to be looked into as well, but I would rather wait until I was sure none of the time travellers were around for those. If they found out too early, many of my plans could become more complicated than they had to be.

I stopped dead in my tracks and changed the direction I was going. All this musing made me want to go see Harry again. The elves should have brought him dinner by now and maybe I could eat with him, talk with him for a while because in all honesty we hadn’t talked with each other that much. Argued, yes, flirted, one-sidedly, but not really talked. I wanted to know things about Harry no one else knew, and no matter how good I was at reading people, especially him it seemed, I would need to hold a conversation with him to do that.

I walked over to the bedroom to find Ginevra Weasley trying to sneak in along with Alphard. I frowned and sped up, grabbing the Black boy by the shoulder. He yelped and Weasley tensed.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” I asked, my voice sounding low and dangerous.

“Gin wanted to see Harry, My Lord…” Alphard mumbled blushing.

“And why is that? I thought I told you he is resting,” I asked the redheaded wench.

“I don’t trust you,” the girl replied, crossing her arms and glaring at me.  
“Who says you’re not keeping him chained to your bed and torturing him or something? How do I know he’s even still alive!?”

“I guess you don’t,” I told her smirking.

She huffed and glared even harder at me. I just grinned back at her, making a little shooing motion with the hand not currently gripping Alphard’s shoulder. The girl left immediately after, her face as red as her hair and her back straight and tense. Alphard wanted to leave too, but I squeezed his shoulder to make him stay. He swallowed nervously, but followed my unspoken command.

“Keep her away from Harry,” I hissed in his ear.  
“Seduce her, fuck her, I don’t care, but get it done.”

“T-Tom, I can’t-“

“Before he’s recovered, Harry won’t even care about her anymore,” I dismissed his uncertainties.  
“She’ll be all yours. Do what you want with her.” I let go of him and opened the door to my bedroom before halting and looking at Alphard one last time.  
“Do not disappoint me, Black.”

I closed the door behind me and walked up to the bed. As I had suspected, Harry was eating, but my entry had made him pause and look up. It seemed he had heard something, because he was looking at me suspiciously, though he clearly was unaware of my order to Alphard, otherwise he would have caused a scene at this point. His love life was a touchy feeling for him and he wanted to keep me as far away from it as possible. As if I’d let myself be kept out.

“Who were you talking to?” he asked.

I hummed non-committal and walked over to the bed, grabbing an apple from Harry’s plate and biting into it. He complained almost immediately, telling me to get my own food instead of stealing from a sick person.

“But it looks more delicious if it comes from your plate,” I teased innocently.

Harry blushed. Feeling accomplished, I took another bite.

“How are you feeling?” I asked him after a little while.

“Like someone tried to blow me up,” Harry muttered.

I chuckled.  
“That would be because someone did, Sweetheart,” I told him smirking.

Harry flashed me a smile at that, before he frowned.  
“Who were you just talking to? Ginny?”

“I was,” I agreed. After all, he didn’t ask me who I talked _last_ to.  
“She suggested I’d tie you to my bed and have my way with you.”

The way his eyes widened in horror was absolutely delicious and I made a mental picture of it so I would never forget. Absolutely magnificent.

“She did not!” he near shouted, vivid green eyes wide and cheeks bright red. Beautiful.

“She did,” I hummed.  
“But I told her I will be waiting until you were healed.”

Harry glowered at me, a cute pout on his pink lips.  
“Bastard,” he muttered.  
“Gin would never leave me in the hands of the likes of you.”

“My parents were married, actually,” I pointed out smirking.

“I hate you.”

Hatred and love lay close together. I considered it a step in the right direction.

 


	9. Amortentia Bookworm and a New Conscience

**Hermione’s POV**

I was sitting in the library with a bunch of books all around me. Since Tom agreed on the fact that I could try to get him to feel remorse for the murders he had done I had been reading every book I could find about psychoanalyses and Psychopaths. But I didn’t find a thing about remorse in there and I almost gave up. It was actually after rereading our conversation that I came up with a plan of action. Tom had told me he was a psychopath because of the love-potion his mother had been giving to his father. Amortentia, the strongest love-potion, that gave the drinker a strong obsession. He said children born like that couldn’t love, the closest they could come to love was an obsession. Actually their parents gave them the effects of the potion through blood. There was an antidote for Amortentia but that shouldn’t been enough to wear of the effects Tom had. I had to manipulate the antidote so it would work on the children. It was time I would read some mugglebooks about genes, maybe they could help me out of this.

“What are you doing, Mione?” Draco entered the room with two cups of tea.  
“You are already in the library since this morning. Abraxas was getting worried the books had eaten you.”  
He sat down next to me and gave me a cup.   
“He is coming in five minutes.”

I gave him a slight guilty look. The two Malfoys had been looking after me this whole week when I forgot to eat again and I guess they finally wanted to know what I was up to. They deserved to know and I needed their help anyway. I probably would have told them in a few days but I guess today was as good as any day.

“I shall tell you when Abraxas is here. He has the right to know too.” I told him with a gentle smile.

“I have the right to know what?” Abraxas had entered the library without our knowing and he was also having a cup of tea in his hands.

He gave me a warm smile but I could tell he was curious because of the sparkle in his eyes. He sat down in one of the cosy couches, really it was better than in the Gryffindor common room and that says a lot, in front of us. I looked a moment in the fire before I started to tell.

“When Tom and I first started to talk to each other we also talked about the subject Horecruxes.”

Abraxas nodded, he had been the one to take the vow so he knew about this. Draco just listened carefully.

“We also talked about making his soul back to one.”

For a moment I thought Abraxas wanted to say something but eventually he kept silent and nodded to me to go on.

“The progress that is needed for that is very painful and almost impossible to accomplish for the owner of the Horecruxes has to show regret for the murders.”

Abraxas snorted and Draco looked thoughtfully. They both knew that Tom was a psychopath and that it was almost impossible for him to show regret.

“Tom has agreed with me that I can try and make him show some regret for the murders.”

“Hermione, Tom isn’t really the regretful type.” Abraxas said politely.  
“And I guess he only agreed with you because he is certain you will fail.”

“What has regret to do with those books?” Draco asked thoughtfully, picking up the potion book I had been reading before he entered.  
“Why are you reading about Amortentia?” He asked suspicious.

“You aren’t planning to let Tom fall in love with someone are you?” Abraxas asked shocked.   
“I mean, that is rather stupid and you are an intelligent witch, the smartest I know.”

“No I am not planning to let him fall in love with someone. Like you said, I am not stupid.” I started. “How much do the two of you know about Tom’s birth?”

Abraxas face went cold and he tensed.  
“Tom is born in an orphanage, his mother died when she gave birth to him. His father was a filthy,”

Draco coughed and Abraxas looked with a guilty expression towards me.

“His father was a muggle and Tom has killed him.” He ended.   
“But what has this to do with the Amortentia?” He asked confused.

“It has everything to do with the Amortentia.” I told them. The two Malfoy heirs looked at each other with a confused look on their face before they puzzled everything together.

“You mean his mother used an Amortentia potion on his father?” Draco asked shocked.   
“For how long?”

“Till she got pregnant.” I told them.

“Then it’s impossible to make Tom feel regret.” Abraxas said logically.   
“A child born with Amortentia in his blood can’t feel love or affection. Or regret…”

“And that’s why I was reading about Amortentia. If I want to make Tom feel regret I have to reverse the effect of the Amortentia.” I said bluntly.

“Mione, he hasn’t drunk the Amortentia so how or you going to accomplish that?” Draco asked thoughtfully.   
“I’m sure you already have something in your mind.”

I hesitated a moment.   
“I need your help with that but I have to ask you to say nothing to Tom. You have to promise it. Unless he threatens you.” I looked at the two Malfoys.

Draco would keep his mouth shut but Abraxas was loyal to Tom. And although I was only planning to help Tom, it was a lot I asked.

“I can’t promise anything, Hermione. You know I’m loyal to Tom but you are family so I shall do my best to keep this between the three of us.” Abraxas told me after a minute of silence.

“Okay, thank you Abraxas.” I smiled at him before I wanted to start to explain my plan to him.

“Excuse Sparkle, Master.” Sparkle had entered the room and the three of us looked at the elf in front of us.   
“Master has visitors.” He told us.

“Bring them to the living room Sparkle. We will wait for them over there.” Abraxas told the elf before he stood up.  
“I guess duty calls.”

Together we walked towards the living room to see who had come to visit us.

**Tom’s POV**

Harry and I were having lunch together in my room while attempting to hold a civilized conversation. More accurately would be to say we stopped arguing, because after several failed attempts of not clashing in our opinions, we decided on a relatively comfortable silence instead where I would observe Harry and he ate.

For the past week, Harry had been getting much better. He hadn’t been allowed out of the room, and I’ve kept anyone else out, but he was out of bed and spent most of his hours in the soft green velvet couch next to the fireplace with a book or the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. He still argued with me constantly, used more sarcastic remarks than actual genuine words, but his face lit up every time I entered the room. I wondered if his behaviour could be qualified as Stockholm Syndrome. I wondered if I would care if it was.

I sighed and stretched, cracking my neck in the process to get rid of the kinks growing from a whole week of all-nighters and sleeping on my desk chair. Harry wouldn’t be comfortable with me hanging around the room all the time while he was asleep and from the few times I’d caught him off guard this past week I noticed he was insomniac. He needed his rest far more than I did, especially with the injuries he sustained. I should have killed Lestrange for that.

“Did you take your potions today?” I asked him.

“Yeah,” he replied after a moment’s hesitation.

I narrowed my eyes.  
“You’re lying,” I concluded.

Harry cringed at the accusation and when he glared at me, I knew that I was right. With a sigh, I stood and walked up to the bedside table, grabbing the vial with murky reddish-brown liquid, handing it to the stubborn green eyed man.

“Just leave it Tom, I’m fine,” Harry sighed, waving me off.

“Yes, Sweetheart,” I drawled sarcastically.  
“You are absolutely fine. Your organs haven’t completely healed yet and you are out of breath from walking from the bed to the couch. I can’t imagine anyone getting better than that.”

Harry growled in annoyance and grabbed the vial, glaring at me.  
“Do you have any idea how bad this thing tastes?” he asked.

“No. I never had my chest blasted to pieces.”

“I could change that for you,” Harry offered in a mutter.

I couldn’t help but laugh at his comment and patted him on the head, to which he huffed annoyed. With a scowl on his face, he drank the potion. Harry’s entire face scrunched up in disgust and I could already see he wanted to spit the potion back out. I reacted fast and pressed my hand against his mouth, forcing him to swallow while he glowered at me. I smirked.

“Swallow it all down Darling. Be a good boy now,” I said teasingly.

Just like that, Harry slapped my hand away and stood up, stomping over to the bookcase to get another book. I laughed and he glared at me.

“Can you stop being so bloody suggestive?” he asked me annoyed.

I smirked.  
“So you find me suggestive?” I asked.  
“Pray tell, what were you thinking about?”

Harry turned beet red and threw a book at my head. I ducked away, but couldn’t help but read the title of the relatively thick tome as it flew past. I grimaced slightly. There went ‘Grimoire of Raising the Dead’. And such a great book it was too. It was the one in which I had found  the inferi curse. I looked up and found Harry looking a little more smug and a little less furious. It seemed like the little bastard liked destroying my stuff.

“That was a good book,” I told him coolly.

“It was a dark book,” Harry shot back.  
“It's filled with evil and vile spells. I should burn it, along with the rest of them.”

I scowled at that and took a threatening step closer. Harry glowered back at me and stepped away, making sure to keep the distance between us unchanged.

“Burn my books and I’ll burn your friends,” I threatened.

“How is that even fair!” Harry yelped, eyes wide in horror.

“Books are more interesting than people, especially if people are like your boring girlfriend, Sweetheart,” I told him shrugging.  
“You should know that I’d kill without conscious if I gained something from it.”

“You’d kill without conscious even if you didn’t gain anything,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms as he continued glaring at me.

I dipped my head in acknowledgement and smiled at him. I stepped closer to him, revelling in the growing discomfort in Harry’s killing curse green eyes and the way he shifted from one foot to another. I stopped in front of him, close enough that he had to look up at me. Harry only reaches to my chin, the perfect height for me to rest my head on his. If I wanted to.

Instead, I grasped his chin and leaned in closer. I could see the panic in his eyes as he realized what I was planning. He jerked away, but he was still weak and I could easily keep his face in place. I wasn’t about to kiss him, but it was amusing to see his reaction when he thought I did. My other hand went to the small of his back and I pulled him closer, smirking as he gave a soft squeak in surprise.

“Then you be my conscience,” I told him softly.  
“You have enough for both of us, don’t you? Show me what’s wrong and what’s right.”

“Can’t you see the difference yourself?” Harry whispered.

I shook my head.  
“No. Everything is the same shade of grey for me. I don’t perceive ‘Dark’ and ‘Light’ in the same way as you do. I only see victory and loss.”

Harry took a shuddering breath and grabbed my shoulders. The puff of hot air fanned over my lips and I felt the urge to lick them to see if it tasted of Harry. I had to lean back just a bit to stop myself from kissing him. It wouldn’t do to scare him off too much. He needed to come to me willingly if I wanted him to be my equal. I wouldn’t force him, only perhaps guide him in the right direction.

“Fine,” he muttered after a while.  
“But if I’m going to be your conscious, you better listen to me.”

I grinned and let go of him before striding back over to the couch and sitting down. I watched as Harry’s tensed for a short moment and relaxed again, eyeing me warily.

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll do my best.”

 


	10. Chat with an Obsessive Spell Maker

10-9-1947 19:50 **  
Hermione Jean Granger opened chat**

10-9-1947 19:50 **  
Hermione Jean Granger**

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!!!!!!!!!!!!

10-9-1947 19:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle entered chat**

10-9-1947 19:51  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes?

How are you Hermione? Haven't heard of you in a week :)

10-9-1947 19:52  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

DON'T PLAY THE GOOD GUY. What is this about you keeping Harry for yourself?

10-9-1947 19:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't know what you're talking about

10-9-1947 19:54  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Riddle! Ginny, Alphard and Luna are now at the Mansion....

10-9-1947 19:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And how are they? Harry misses them :)

10-9-1947 19:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

They miss Harry and you are their host.. aren't you supposed to know how they are... and not to kidnap Harry...

10-9-1947 19:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I have been taking care of a man who got his organs blown out of his body. I have no time to host them properly.

Did Ginevra tell you things about me? I think she's jealous. Don't believe her

10-9-1947 19:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You don't have the right to keep them away from Harry Tom

You said it yourself, Harry misses them too

10-9-1947 19:59  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

But he is also very sick. I am merely doing him a favor by keeping exessive stress away from him.

He doesn't want his needy girlfriend to fuss over him

10-9-1947 20:01  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom if you keep them away any longer Salazar I swear I come to your home and knock it into your head!

10-9-1947 20:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You will come into MY home to threaten ME? How do you think that will work out for you?

10-9-1947 20:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I guess very well... who the hell do you think you are Riddle!

This is wrong on so many levels... can you for once think of the feelings from someone else?!

10-9-1947 20:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Tom Marvolo Riddle: I am Lord Voldemort. I am a psychopath, I don't care about people's feelings. Haven't we gone over this already?

10-9-1947 20:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yes we did.. I don't even know why I try anymore. Tom please, don't keep them away from Harry

10-9-1947 20:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Do you want him to die?

10-9-1947 20:07  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Can you be honest with me?

10-9-1947 20:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I can

But that doesn't mean I will ;)

10-9-1947 20:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Could you please be honest with me Tom. Please

10-9-1947 20:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Fine

10-9-1947 20:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Will it kill Harry if you let Ginny with him for let say five minutes? Only Ginny

10-9-1947 20:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No it won't, but I might kill her

10-9-1947 20:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And why would you do that? Come on. She still is his girlfriend and she will be till one of them ends it.

Not you.

They still do love each other but you make it rather difficult and she already cared for him before she loved him. Let her with him for five minutes once a day. That's all I ask

10-9-1947 20:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

They are my guests and agreed to live under my house. I will decide where they are allowed where not. Weasley is not welcome in my room, and Harry is still too weak to leave it

10-9-1947 20:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Than you shouldn't have put him in your room in the first place. And don't tell me you didn’t have time enough to bring him somewhere else. You have been torturing Lestrange long enough to get him to his own room!

10-9-1947 20:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

In my room I can look after him better and since I am the best person to take care of him, it was the most logical decision to have him stay there

Isn't that what you wanted? Me 'caring' for someone else?

10-9-1947 20:22  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yes and if you really do care for him you should let his friends visit him.

10-9-1947 20:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He can catch up with them when he's better. He's recovering surprisingly fast for the injuries he sustained, so it won't be that long

10-9-1947 20:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

How long till they can visit him? And if you don't like Ginny we may have to arrange something else.

10-9-1947 20:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Two weeks and he'll be out and about again. They can see him as much as they want after that

10-9-1947 20:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If he's out in two weeks they can visit him next week. You are there all the time and I don't think you are pretty good for his stresslevel. You are worse than Ron if it comes to battering

10-9-1947 20:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He hasn't complained even once. Exept that the potions taste bad and my books are too complicated, so I gave him Beedle the Bard

10-9-1947 20:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You gave him what?

10-9-1947 20:31  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Beedle the Bard, you know, the fairytales

10-9-1947 20:33  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, he has already read those. But well, shall I ask Abraxas if our visitors can stay the night so they won't bother you? I am pretty attached to them all and you said it yourself you don't like Ginny...

10-9-1947 20:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That would be great. Thank you

10-9-1947 20:34  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I’ll call Abraxas so the two of you can arrange for how long. I'm still a gast around here. Be right back...

Abraxas should be here in a few minutes. Listen, if Harry can't leave the room and they can't ebter you maybe could ask him if he wants to chat a bit.

That isn't to much isn't it?

10-9-1947 20:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Fine, he can chat if he wants

I'll go get him

10-9-1947 20:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thanks! :)

10-9-1947 20:37  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

My Lord wanted to ask me something?

10-9-1947 20:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes Abraxas, I want you to take my guests off my hands for a little while

10-9-1947 20:38  
**Harry James PotterHermione Jean Granger**

Finally someone to talk with! Hermione I'm so happy to speak you. Hows Ginny doing? And Luna and Alphard?

You ask him to do what! So I am going to the mansion?

10-9-1947 20:38  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ginny is doing well, she says she misses you. Luna and Alphard say hi

10-9-1947 20:39  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Not you darling, but your friends have been nagging me an awful lot lately and it's not good for your recovery

10-9-1947 20:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom...

10-9-1947 20:39  
**Harry James Potter**

Liar!

10-9-1947 20:40  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I can let them stay. How long?

10-9-1947 20:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

A week

10-9-1947 20:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thank you Abraxas!

10-9-1947 20:41  
**Harry James Potter**

So I am going to spend an other week with you alone Tom? The joy...

10-9-1947 20:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm sure you're looking forward to it already :)

I know I am

10-9-1947 20:41  
**Harry James Potter**

Hermione please help me!

10-9-1947 20:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom says it's for your own good. Sorry Harry for not being the one to look after you…

10-9-1947 20:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm sure you can be forgiven for that. After all, I am the most qualified

10-9-1947 20:43  
**Harry James Potter**

Don't Tom...

10-9-1947 20:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Don't what?

10-9-1947 20:45  
**Harry James Potter**

Don't say your more qualified for the job. Hermione was the one taking care for us the whole time when we were hunting horecruxes.

10-9-1947 20:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry, he doesn't mean something wrong with it..

10-9-1947 20:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And I am the one who made them. I won't say Hermione isn't qualified at all, but I did a full healer's course as a side study.

10-9-1947 20:47  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Tom could start a career at St Mungo's if he wanted to

10-9-1947 20:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Now now Tom. You keep surprising me...

10-9-1947 20:47  
**Harry James Potter**

Hmpf if he wasn't such an ass maybe...

10-9-1947 20:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry!

10-9-1947 20:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Personality has nothing to do with degrees. Otherwise I admit I wouldn't have gotten this far

10-9-1947 20:48  
**Harry James Potter**

You know it at least.

10-9-1947 20:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom is very charismatic. I doubt he wouldn't

10-9-1947 20:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I have a lot of self-knowledge

10-9-1947 20:49  
**Harry James Potter**

And a big ego...

10-9-1947 20:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I guess Harry finaly complains Tom....

10-9-1947 20:50  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

But you are also very aware My Lord, you could get anything done even without any great skill by merely using your charisma

10-9-1947 20:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He complains about my ego all the time. It doesn't count

10-9-1947 20:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

That's what I said! Don't steal my words Abraxas. And it counts

10-9-1947 20:51  
**Harry James Potter**

Counts?

10-9-1947 20:51  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

What counts?

What do you mean Hermione?

10-9-1947 20:52  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom said Harry wasn't complaining about being alone with Tom all the time.

10-9-1947 20:52  
**Harry James Potter**

He said what?

10-9-1947 20:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Ah... but that doesn't mean we don't argue. All play and teasing of course

10-9-1947 20:53  
**Harry James Potter**

He calls it play and teasing I call it dealing with my kidnapper.... Now it is the time to call your conscious…

10-9-1947 20:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You are not kidnapped...

Alrirght, Darling

Ring ring. Am I doing something wrong?

10-9-1947 20:53  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Tom is merely looking out for your health Harry. Give him a chance

10-9-1947 20:54  
**Harry James Potter**

You are not the one who has no one around him Abraxas.. And yes you are. You are keeping me away from my friends for nothing and you lie to Hermione… I have complained about it

10-9-1947 20:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh come on. It can't be that bad...

10-9-1947 20:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You did? I must have tuned you out in those moments.

10-9-1947 20:55  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I am not, but I can assure you that many Witch and Wizard is incredably jealous of the attention Tom gives you

10-9-1947 20:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Lestrange certainly isn't anymore :)

10-9-1947 20:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You think....

10-9-1947 20:56  
**Harry James Potter**

Hmpf let them trade with me and take the injuries too. I'm just a boy as Alphard says. It's been two weeks! And tuning someone out when he says something you don’t like is wrong too!

10-9-1947 20:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Better ignored than tortured though, right. You’ll have to decide here Sweetheart. And if there was a way to just magically tranport your injuries to someone else, I'd have done it already

....

I'll work on that

10-9-1947 20:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom!

10-9-1947 20:58  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Are you thinking of a new spell?

10-9-1947 20:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, I am

10-9-1947 20:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Harry can't you just keep your mouth shut for once and think first...

10-9-1947 20:59  
**Harry James Potter**

Sorry mione. I didn't think he would take that serious. That's almost as worse as torturing someone...

10-9-1947 21:00  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Why? If you can sent the injuries to the one that caused them it's a good thing, right?

10-9-1947 21:00  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

 Iniurias... Iniuriarum...

10-9-1947 21:01  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Are you sure the spell will only be used for that? There can go so many things wrong with it. An injury can be for someone nothing and for an other lethal.

10-9-1947 21:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Partem... Transfer? No, not quite...

10-9-1947 21:02  
**Harry James Potter**

If Tom is going to work on spells al week I want some company. Can't you come to visit me Mione?

10-9-1947 21:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Uhm.... I want to but…

10-9-1947 21:03  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

But if you can send it to the right person, it won't be that bad would it?

10-9-1947 21:03  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I won't work on it 'all week' I'll still have plenty of time to keep you company

10-9-1947 21:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

No it won't be that bad if you can do it. But I for one don't want the spell to backfire on me ;)

And you hear Tom...

10-9-1947 21:04  
**Harry James Potter**

Since when do you listen to him?! I am actually dying to see someone else. Not Tom

10-9-1947 21:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I will be working on it on my own time, don't worry. When you're asleep and I don't feel like watching you for example ;)

10-9-1947 21:04  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

You are no longer dying, I'm sure

10-9-1947 21:05  
**Harry James Potter**

Hmpf the three of you are way too reasanable... where is Gin actually? Wait…. Watching me?

10-9-1947 21:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She is not welcome in this chat

10-9-1947 21:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Alphard and Gin are in the kitchen. They got an approval of Abraxas to cook...

10-9-1947 21:06  
**Harry James Potter**

Since when do you decide that Riddle? And is she with Alphard?! Alone! I am so going to kill Black if he touches her

10-9-1947 21:07  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

The elves aren't that happy with that, but they'll manage

10-9-1947 21:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Your elves really are an example for humanity Abraxas..

And you stay away from Alphard Harry.. he isn't doing anything wrong. He is just keeping Gin company

10-9-1947 21:08  
**Harry James Potter**

Yeah like he doesn't want to get in her pants.

10-9-1947 21:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Can someone explain it in boy languish?

10-9-1947 21:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He does, but he has this problem called morals...

10-9-1947 21:09  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

Alphard is not planning on persuing Ginny as long as she is taken. He respects her and you far too much to even considder

10-9-1947 21:10  
**Harry James Potter**

Oh well... if you say so..

10-9-1947 21:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Really? You do believe him? What is wrong with you boys!

10-9-1947 21:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

It's the truth though, isn't it?

10-9-1947 21:11  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah like you said Tom... Morals...

10-9-1947 21:11  
**Harry James Potter**

Wait but he does want to get in her pants! Ugh Black! He is so lucky he isn't joining this chat!

10-9-1947 21:12  
**Abraxas Julius MAlfoy**

I'll tell him to stay away from you for a while then

10-9-1947 21:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He's staying away from Harry anyway. That's why they'll stay with you

10-9-1947 21:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, and not because your so overprotective..

10-9-1947 21:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm not overprotective. Just very possessive and obsessive

10-9-1947 21:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And overprotective.

Just add it to your list cause you are...

10-9-1947 21:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I just don't like it when someone else touches what's mine

If you want to call it overprotective, then fine

10-9-1947 21:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I call it overprotective if you don't let anyone visit Harry because he could be too weak...

10-9-1947 21:16  
**Harry James Potter**

 I'm not yours and not weak! Again, wrong!

10-9-1947 21:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course you're mine. You just don't see it yet.

10-9-1947 21:17  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy**

I think this isn't a discussion I want to be any part off...

10-9-1947 21:17  
**Abraxas Julius Malfoy left chat**

10-9-1947 21:17  
**Harry James Potter**

Riddle I AM NOT YOURS!

10-9-1947 21:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Can the two of you fight like a married couple when Abraxas and I aren't around please...

10-9-1947 21:19  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I think that is exactly what'll happen once the chat is over. I can hear Harry cursing all the way to my study

10-9-1947 21:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh I can imagine. Well if the two of you need some time alone...

10-9-1947 21:19  
**Harry James Potter**

Hermione don't leave me!

10-9-1947 21:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I wouldn't mind in the slightest. It's almost time for Harry's next potion anyway

10-9-1947 21:21  
**Harry James Potter**

I hate that potion!

10-9-1947 21:22  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Okay, I'm leaving. Draco needs me, I think he feels a bit lonely with Abraxas and Luna talking about Nargles.

Talk to you later Harry, Tom

10-9-1947 21:22  
**Harry James Potter**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

10-9-1947 21:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

See you later then Hermione. Take good care of Lovegood and Weasley and make sure Alphard doesn't go exploring secret passages. I know how much Abraxas hates it when he does that

10-9-1947 21:23  
**Harry James Potter**

And keep him away from Ginny!

10-9-1947 21:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I actually think I have to go and look for them. Abraxas is cursing the whole house together.

Bye!

10-9-1947 21:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Goodbye


	11. More Loyal Than a Dog

**Hermione’s POV**

I was busy with the search for a cure for Tom. Ginny and Alphard were wandering through the Mansion and the secret passages I guess and I left Draco and Luna an hour ago together playing some wizard chess. Abraxas was doing something for Tom and he had assured me he didn't need help, it was just some paperwork and nothing dark. I trusted him so I went to the library by myself.

"Mione, can I... maybe... talk to you?" Ginny had entered the library and was standing uncertain in front of my chair.

"Of course. Take a seat. Where's Alphard? You didn't leave him in the secret passages did you?" I asked jokingly but instead of smiling Gin seemed to become even more uncertain.

"He's with Brax I guess." She mumbled.

"What's going on Gin? Is everything alright?" I asked worried.

"I don't know any more Mione. I haven't seen Harry in two weeks and before it wasn't going all that well. From the moment he met Riddle Harry had only eyes for him,” the girl in front of me, she had sat down, complained almost crying.

"It was only that night Gin. And Tom is a jerk with keeping Harry away from you but the first thing Harry asked was how you were doing." I tried to cheer her up but now she really started to cry.

"Oh Mione. I really don't know what to do anymore. Before we went to the past things already weren't going well," she explained and I nodded.

I knew they argued a lot. Ginny couldn't understand why he supported Ron after what he had done. She had come to the Mansion a few times, so she could cry on my shoulder and Draco and I were full aware of the tension between the two. When Harry entered the chat the tension only became worse.

"I..." she hesitated a moment, lost for words and red eyes from the crying.

I stood up so I could support her and give her a hug. I hold her tight and let her cry.

"I almost kissed Alphard,” she confessed.

So this was why she was so upset. I couldn't tell I was surprised. Tom probably had ordered Alphard to keep her away from Harry and do whatever it took and Alphard really liked the girl so it was just a matter of time before he would try something and lust would win from loyalty.

"But you didn't Gin."

"Because he pulled back!" she cried loudly.  
"He was the one who said that it wasn't fair for Harry. He said it Mione. Not me!"

I held her a bit tighter and looked thoughtful in the flames. Maybe Alphard really liked her.

"Do you still love Harry?" I asked quietly.

"I do.." she said without hesitation.  
"But I don't know in which way," she said tired of the crying.  
"I don't know what to do Mione. Because I really love Harry but... but I think I'm falling in love with Alphard too."

I was silent for a moment before I called for Sparkle.  
"Two cups of tea, please." I said. The elf nodded and disappeared.  
"We drink some tea so you can calm down a bit and you talk with Harry the next time you see him. That's the fairest thing you can do."

She nodded in my chest and sighed.  
"Thanks Mione."

"No problem."

**Alphard's POV**

I stormed into Abraxas’ office and saw him looking at me,  I probably disturbed him with something. I ignored his annoyed look and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Sure. Do whatever you want. It's not like I was working or something," the blond boy said annoyed.

"I need your help Brax." I said, ignoring his whining.

The young Malfoy heir looked at me for a few moments and I guess he saw I was desperate.

"What can I do for you Alphard?" He asked with a glint of concern in his eyes.

"IalmostkissedGinnyWeasley!" I rambled.

"Alright, calm down," Abraxas said reassuring.  
"If you want my help you have to speak slower. Alright?"

I nodded.

"I almost kissed Ginny Weasley." I said a bit slower.  
"And I don't know if I was stupid almost kissing her or stupid for stopping. I really like her, she's different than the other girls. But Tom told me to keep her away from Harry, seduce her if it was necessary but I can't!" I ended out of breath.

Abraxas looked at me lost in thoughts for a moment before gave me his opinion.  
"You know you can't ignore Tom's order. You're a pain in the ass but it would be dull without you around."

Ah, so the Malfoy did care about me. If I wasn't so desperate I probably would have said something about it. I probably would’ve teased him a little.

"But you can't deliberately seduce her. It's not fair for you, Ginny or Harry. I guess the best thing you could do is to be a good friend to her. Try to cheer her up, we all see she has a hard time with Harry and Tom. Make sure she really wants you and not uses you for a  rebound or something. Let it be her own choice. You do what Tom asked you to do and you don't betray Harry."

I looked at Abraxas and a small smile formed on my face.   
"Thank you, Abraxas."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Now can I please go back to my work? You are off the hook but Tom kills me if I don't finish this," the blond boy frowned at me.

"Do you need some help?" I asked looking over his shoulder at the papers.

"Yeah, why not, he mumbled, passing a few papers towards me.  
"But Salazar, don't screw this up!"

"I wouldn't dare!" I said playfully hurt.

"Sure Black." But he smiled before he went back to his work.

One look on the papers did me frown. Salazar what was Tom planning?

**Tom’s POV**

I was working on creating a new spell in my office when I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I smiled and dipped the feather in the ink and laced my fingers together.

“Either come in or go back to your room, Harry,” I told him.

I turned around in my chair and watched amused while Harry walked awkwardly into the room, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. As he stopped in front of me, he pulled them out and crossed his arms over his chest instead, glaring at me.

“You changed the passwords on your computer,” he accused.

“I know,” I replied casually.

“Why?”

“Because I’m a paranoid person. I change them every other week.”

“That’s not it,” Harry growled.  
“You’re doing this because you don’t want me to contact my friends.”

I tutted at him.  
“Such big accusations,” I muttered smirking.

Harry’s face contorted in rage and he took a step back, his hands clenched into fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. My grin widened at the sight of his barely restrained anger. Beautiful.

“You can’t keep me as a hostage Tom!” Harry shouted aggravated.

“No? I haven’t noticed any trouble so far,” I replied smirking.

“Tom!”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Harry was getting really angry right now and I realized that if I continued pushing him, he’d likely end up hating me and that really wouldn’t do.

“Fine,” I relented and I saw Harry tense at how easily I gave in.

With his reaction, I could see that Harry was extremely put off. He had probably a whole speech prepared about the ‘wrongness’ of it all and how selfish I was being. I grinned widely at that. When would Harry learn I am a truly selfish person?

“Really? So… I can go see my friends and- and Ginny?” Harry asked uncertain.

“Of course,” I replied shrugging, though I felt my jaw clench at the mentioning of the red wench.  
“You’re healing is progressing with amazing speed. It would do you good to go outside for a bit, so if want to visit Malfoy Manor for a while, I’ll grant you your wish. In fact, I encourage it.”

Harry grinned, killing curse green eyes lighting up at my sudden and unexpected indulgence. I wanted to crush that hope again, watch that light disappear from his eyes as they turned dull and broken. Yet at the same time, I didn’t want that to happen. Ever. Harry was the most beautiful when he was fighting me, when fire lit up his eyes. Every time he challenged me I felt more alive than I had ever felt before.

“Thanks Tom!” Harry exclaimed happily, and for a moment I thought he might hug me. Luckily, he didn’t.  
“When can I go?” he asked eagerly.

I hummed in thought.  
“Tomorrow,” I told him before smirking darkly.  
“If you let me kiss you first.”

The smile was immediately wiped from Harry’s face and it was replaced by shock. I watched amused as the shock turned to horror, before it morphed into rage. My smile widened and I braced myself for the inevitable outburst of yelling, for feeling _alive_ once more. Instead, Harry’s eyes dulled again in defeat and his shoulders sagged. I scowled in disappointment.

“Why are you doing this Tom?” he whispered miserably.  
“Can’t you see how wrong it is what you’re doing?”

“I do, but I don’t really care,” I replied coldly.  
“I’m not so arrogant to think I’m perfect, no matter what others may think of me. I have flaws, just like everyone else and they are just as much a weakness as they are a strength. One of them is that I have an extremely obsessive personality. You, my precious Harry, it seems you are destined to be my greatest obsession of all, no matter in what era, no matter what form it takes,” I paused and smiled grimly at Harry, who was staring at me with wide eyes.  
“In the end, isn’t it better that it’s obsessive love instead of obsessive hatred, like my future counterpart chose?”

“Obsession is never a good thing,” Harry replied softly.  
“It’s sick, unhealthy and it will kill us both in the end.”

“If I can’t have you by my side, I’d prefer death.” His death, and those who dared to take him away from me. Not my own.

“Don’t say that!” Harry yelped in panic.  
“You don’t even know me that well. You’d probably grow bored of me in no time…”

I snorted.  
“Don’t think so low of yourself, Harry,” I told him.  
“It doesn’t suit you at all.”

I eyed him for a moment before I stood and grabbed a map from my bookcase. Without saying a word, I handed it over to Harry. He glanced me in suspicion before opening the map and looking through the many newspaper clippings. Green eyes widened in shock before they snapped back up at me.

“How did you…?” he asked, voice cracking.

“I just admitted that I’m obsessed with you,” I said smirking.  
“Do you really think I would make a trip to the future and not take the time to look up every bit of information about you I could get my hands on?” I asked as I stepped closer, grasping Harry’s chin and leaning closer.  
“I even know about the prophesy.”

Harry tensed.  
“Then why am I still alive?” he asked.

“Because it doesn’t apply to us,” I replied calmly.  
“For you, the prophesy has already come true, while he doesn’t yet exist for me.”

Harry sighed in relieve and nodded.

“Good. Because I don’t want you to be him,” he said.

“I already told you that I’m not,” I replied, rolling my eyes.  
“I won’t make his mistakes.” I won’t fail like he did.

I leaned in closer until my lips barely brushed his and our breaths mixed. Harry licked his lips nervously, and I smirked when his tongue brushed against my own as well. He twitched. I could feel his desire to lean closer and kiss me, but instead he pulled away.

“Stop, Tom,” he said quietly.

“Why? I know you want to,” I asked annoyed. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

“Because I can’t!” Harry yelled.  
“I can’t do that to Ginny… she deserves better than this.”

I growled and tightened my grip on Harry’s face, digging my fingers into his jaw until he winced.

“ _You_ deserve better than her!” I told him aggravated.  
“She-she’s nothing special, ordinary! You are one of a kind.”

“You don’t understand!” Harry shouted frustrated.  
“I love her, Tom! And I’m hurting her… I-I haven’t been able to make her happy in so long…”

“Then dump her,” I replied in a bored tone as I let go of Harry and walked back to my desk.  
“Obviously you are just as miserable in the arrangement as she is. Why do you stay together?”

“We’re trying to work through our difficulties-…” Harry started before pausing to look at me quizzically.  
“Why do you care anyway? Are you going to use this in some plot to get us apart?”

“Most likely,” I hummed.  
“But I can also offer a fresh pair of eyes and find a solution you have overseen.”

Harry cocked his head and though about his options for a moment before he shrugged and walked over to where I was seated once again in my office chair. He planted himself on top of my desk and put his feet up on the chair next to my hips so I was more or less sitting between his knees.

“Fine, I’ll talk to you,” he muttered.

 


	12. Chat with feeling

12-9-1947 20:21  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Hey Hermione, can I ask you a question?

12-9-1947 20:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Uhm, sure.

12-9-1947 20:22  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

What doe you know about Harry and Ginevra's relationship?

12-9-1947 20:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

They are together for over two years now

Do you want to know more? And for what the sudden interest

12-9-1947 20:24  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry refused to kiss me

And then he confided in me on his strained relationship

12-9-1947 20:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

He.. wait what!

12-9-1947 20:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I was pretty shocked too

12-9-1947 20:25µ  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom what are you talking about?

Did you try to kiss Harry?

12-9-1947 20:26  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, but he refused

We already went over this Hermione, try to catch up

12-9-1947 20:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Did you think of the fact that he might be straight?

12-9-1947 20:27  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He isn't

Otherwise he would have given me a better reason than that he didn't want to hurt Ginny

12-9-1947 20:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

He refused to kiss you didn't he... and he is in a relationship with Ginny, a girl....

And he has morals so maybe he was just telling the truth.

12-9-1947 20:28  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Perhaps. That is why I decided not to pursue him any longer

It doesn't really matter in the end anyway. He'll come to me willingly

Besides, most people are by nature Bisexual

12-9-1947 20:31  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Sorry you lost me Tom. Back at the sentence I decided not to pursue him any longer

12-9-1947 20:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He is obviously miserable and can't make a decision whether to be with me or stay with his Weasley, so I told him to spent the rest of the week at Malfoy Manor with all of you

He's packing right now...

12-9-1947 20:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You what? Tom is he better?

Are you sure you want to do this?

12-9-1947 20:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I just finished my spell. Harry is completely free of injuries. Besides, it'll do him good to get out for a bit

12-9-1947 20:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And you? Are you going to be fine?

12-9-1947 20:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I still have a lot of work to do. It'll be easier to concentrate on that when I don't have to look out for a pouty kid with a hero complex

12-9-1947 20:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Alright. Anything have to watch out for with Harry?

And you did tell this to Abraxas right?

12-9-1947 20:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I did. He'll be in a confused state no doubt. He was when I left him...

12-9-1947 20:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Abraxas or Harry?

Cause really, maybe the two of you just have to sit down and talk...

12-9-1947 20:42  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

We did talk. That's why I'm sending him away. Harry needs to make a decision for himself, and to do that, he needs to talk with other people. If he stays here, I'll try to manipulate him

What I want with him needs to be 100% consensual

12-9-1947 20:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Alright. I'm glad you do think like that.

When will he be arriving?

12-9-1947 20:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Tomorrow morning

I for one am not happy at all that I think like that. It's strange and confusing

12-9-1947 20:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Alright. Is there anything else I can help you with Tom?

12-9-1947 20:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Tell him to chose me

12-9-1947 20:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Not going to happen and Harry isn't here so I'll tell you this as a consciousness

Wrong...

12-9-1947 20:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Fine.

Just so you know. Harry mostly holds back because he believes it to be wrong to love the man that is destined to kill his parents

He fears what those around him would think and what his parents would think if they knew

12-9-1947 20:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Anything else? Cause you have been keeping Abraxas busy all weekend...

And Tom, you aren't Voldemort. I'll talk with Harry and talk those ridiculous thoughts out of him but I am not going to tell him who to choose

12-9-1947 20:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll be taking most of his work out of his hands. I prefer to do them myself anyway. They're too delicate to let anyone else handle them

12-9-1947 20:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well thank you cause Luna was getting lonely and Draco felt the need to keep her company....

12-9-1947 20:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

So? They are friends are they not?

... Are you jealous?

Hermione. I am disappointed in you. I really thought you were better than that

12-9-1947 20:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You are being ridiculous...

You are the one who is so jealous he kicked everyone else out the house!

I am just not the sharing type and I haven't seen him for two days... only in our room and he's always asleep

12-9-1947 20:52  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Well, I never said *I* was better than that. I just thought you were

12-9-1947 20:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I am not jealous... I just want to see my boyfriend from time to time...

12-9-1947 20:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I guess that is reasonable. Why don't you follow your own advice and talk to him?

I'm sure he understands if you tell him you're jealous... ;)

12-9-1947 20:54  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Because he is busy with Luna and I am busy too

Tom shut up!

12-9-1947 20:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Now what is it you are busy with?

12-9-1947 20:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I am in charge of the guests so I keep Alphard away from the passages and I make sure Abraxas eat something from time to time

12-9-1947 20:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Both are very difficult tasks. I remember it was Icarus' task last time we all stayed over. He failed miserably at both accounts

12-9-1947 20:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well I don't so please, next time give the task to a girl.

Or me. If I am there give it to me.

12-9-1947 20:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Our little group never had any girls before

It seems females are much more sensitive about this right and wrong thing...

Another reason why Harry fits better with me as with Weasel

12-9-1947 20:59  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, it seems sometimes you need a bit of the sensitive side...

12-9-1947 21:00  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't have one. It's genetically impossible for me to be sensitive.

12-9-1947 21:01  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah yeah. That why you need me or Harry or any of your other friends for because all of us ordinary wizards have it

12-9-1947 21:01  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

In a sense. I wouldn't want it for myself though

Heartache, love, attachment... All so troublesome. I've thought of killing Harry several times already, just to get rid of it...

12-9-1947 21:02  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Now we really need a smiley that can roll his eyes..

12-9-1947 21:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Why would you need that for?

12-9-1947 21:04  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Because what you just said was ridiculous. What would you win with killing Harry? And do it logically...

12-9-1947 21:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I wouldn't gain anything aside from the end of those horrifying emotions

But I would lose several useful assets. You included of course

12-9-1947 21:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You see. That is why you don't kill Harry.

So because of that your statement was ridiculous and I want that smiley

12-9-1947 21:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, losing those assets would be troublesome

12-9-1947 21:07  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Nice to see you have a heart Tom...

12-9-1947 21:08  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course I have one! How else would I be alive?

12-9-1947 21:09  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom I meant not physically....

12-9-1947 21:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I don't

Or I didn't. Harry makes things confusing and I don't like it

At the same time, I adore it

12-9-1947 21:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Now you know how we ordinary people have to live all day..

Cause it is bloody annoying

Try to live with it if Harry really would hate you or something

12-9-1947 21:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I almost pity you ordinary people. You know, if I felt any pity...

12-9-1947 21:12  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, I may suggest it to Harry. He could be good for you. Making you feel almost pity...

12-9-1947 21:13  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Don't tell him that part. He doesn't need to know my weaknesses

12-9-1947 21:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh so I should tell him to be with you but I shouldn't tell him about your weakness. Not really fair isn't it

12-9-1947 21:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Whoever told you I'm a fair person?

12-9-1947 21:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh I hoped it would be some of the things Harry made you feel and do...

12-9-1947 21:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Not really

Sorry to disappoint :)

12-9-1947 21:15  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, that's a pity

Luckily you have enough charisma to make up to it

12-9-1947 21:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes. Too bad it doesn't work all that well on Harry...

12-9-1947 21:18  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

He is stubborn. Like you actually...

12-9-1947 21:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Him and I are very much alike. I noticed this already. It's quite fascinating, actually...

12-9-1947 21:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, and disturbing

If he chose you you are not going to show to much of affection in public right?

I don't know if we can handle that.

12-9-1947 21:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am not the type to do that. Your innocent eyes are safe

12-9-1947 21:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh thank god!

I am going to tell you that both Draco and Luna are happy to hear this.

12-9-1947 21:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

They are reading along?

You do realize this was supposed to be a confidential conversation. I might kill them now...

12-9-1947 21:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Nope. I told them before they went to get me some tea. They wanted to know why I was cheering

I only told them you weren't the affectionate type. Please I know what confidential is.

12-9-1947 21:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Good. In that case they can live for a while longer

12-9-1947 21:25  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Quit it. I don't like it when you do that.

12-9-1947 21:27  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Do what? Being honest? You should be aware that I kill those who stand in my way

12-9-1947 21:28  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I don't like you killing either and you did promise me you wouldn't torture or kill Malfoy, Black and other friends...

12-9-1947 21:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Right... annoying that little promise

12-9-1947 21:29  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Convenient for me.

12-9-1947 21:30  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes. But I will not hesitate to break it if it becomes a too big obstacles

12-9-1947 21:31  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, then you lose everything. Both Harry and me. And your own life.

12-9-1947 21:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Indeed. Which is why it would be a last resort. I prefer to keep you all alive and close to me

12-9-1947 21:33  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I hope you are telling the truth.

12-9-1947 21:34  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Would I lie to you?

12-9-1947 21:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Do you want me to be honest?

12-9-1947 21:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No need. I know the answer myself

But this time I really am telling the truth

12-9-1947 21:36  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well if you say so I have to believe you Tom

12-9-1947 21:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Of course. You don't have much choice otherwise

12-9-1947 21:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

No not really. Of course I could be smart and keep my guards up

12-9-1947 21:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That would be the smartest move no matter what, even with less dangerous people than myself. I always do it anyway

12-9-1947 21:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah but you don't have the so called sentiments. It's hard to keep your guard up at all time

12-9-1947 21:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Get rid of the feelings. The whole world will suddenly make a lot more sense.

12-9-1947 21:40  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Until you meet someone like Harry right?

12-9-1947 21:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I think you might actually have the potential to be as smart as me if you were willing to make the same sacrifices

Harry makes my world a lot less logical. It's exciting and inconvenient at the same time

12-9-1947 21:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know, Harry is your kryptonite. I already have mine so I can't make the sacrifice. It isn't worth it

12-9-1947 21:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Really? A superman reference?

12-9-1947 21:44  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

How can you know superman!

12-9-1947 21:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You're lucky I was raised in a muggle orphanage, otherwise I wouldn't know who he was

12-9-1947 21:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Did he already exist back then?

Well, surprised me again. But it is the best way to put it. He is your Kryptonite

12-9-1947 21:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

His first appearance was in 1938 I believe, almost 10 years ago

12-9-1947 21:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh alright. Nice to know

12-9-1947 21:47  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Billy Stubbs had the first edition and kept it as his most prized possession after his rabbit was killed...

I stole the book and burned it after he burned my potions essay

12-9-1947 21:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh. Alright. Potions essay?

In an orphanage. Really?

12-9-1947 21:47  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Summer work. He broke into my room

12-9-1947 21:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ah I see

12-9-1947 21:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He called me crazy and delusional for believing in fairitails and said that Hogwarts must be a school for the mentally ill

He died two years later of an unknown disease

12-9-1947 21:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, Tom please tell me you had nothing to do with that?

12-9-1947 21:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Alright. I had nothing to do with that

12-9-1947 21:50  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Are you being honest?

12-9-1947 21:51  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

What is it you want? That I tell you that I hadn't any part in his death or that I be honest?

12-9-1947 21:52  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thank you. That's all I had to know. Now, I pretend I never heard this. He died from an unknown disease.

12-9-1947 21:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes he did. That part was not a lie. Muggles don't know anything about Dragonpox

12-9-1947 21:54  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom sssht. I am pretending I know nothing.

12-9-1947 21:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Alright. Then I'll leave you to your denial :)

Take care of Harry

12-9-1947 21:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I'll do. Tomorrow. You do tonight

And that came out wrong

12-9-1947 21:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll take your advice to heart then ;)

12-9-1947 21:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Say sorry to Harry or better… Forget what I suggested!

12-9-1947 21:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Goodbey Hermione

12-9-1947 21:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Goodbey Tom

 


	13. A Good friend visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CrazyJanaCat - We haven't really been focusing much on this story lately and I regret to inform that I haven't even looked at the story in a while, so there might be some little errors in it... When I find them, I'll take them back out, but until then, please bare with us!

**Hermione’s POV**

"Harry!" I heard Ginny's voice from in the hall. I was in Abraxas study and a smile appeared on my face.

"I guess our new guest has arrived," Abraxas said, smiling as well.  
"We talk later Hermione. I guess you want to see Harry more than you need to talk to me." He winked at me just at the moment Draco entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked frowning.

We both shook our head and I walked towards him so I could give him a kiss. He put his arm possessively around me and kissed me back. I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't the only one who was jealous.

"Ginny is strangling Harry so I would come if you want to see him alive," he joked.

The three of us walked laughing towards the hall and I saw Harry hugging Ginny with a big smile on his face. I couldn't hear him saying it but I was sure he told her he had missed her.

"Poor Alphard," Draco mumbled looking over my head. I followed his gaze and felt sorry for the guy.

"I'm going to talk to Alphard," Abraxas said.  
"Say hi to Harry from me."

He went to the poor boy and we weren't the only ones who noticed it. Ginny saw it to and looked at Alphard with a pained look. Harry noticed it too but before he could do something about it Luna greeted him cheerfully.

"She has the best timing," Draco mumbled.

"What?" I asked jealous.

Really I actually want to hit Tom because he thought higher of me, because now I feel even more terrible about it.

"She always make sure to jump in before drama," he shrugged his shoulders.

I relaxed a bit but couldn't help myself from frowning at the girl who was hugging my best friend. Both Draco and I walked towards Harry and he smiled at us. I hugged him and whispered in his ear

"I missed you Harry."

"I missed you to Mione. Can we talk?" He came straight to the point.

"I'm going to show Harry his room.” I called out to the others before turning back towards Harry with a smile.  
“You're having the room next to Ginny," I told him.

The others got what I meant and left. Draco gave me first a quick peck on my nose before he followed the two girls. We walked in silence to Harry's room, the elves already brought his trunk, and we sat down on the bed.

"Talk," I said, looking at the boy next to me. I had an idea why he wanted to talk to me.

"Tom tried to kiss me." He said bluntly. I nodded so he would tell what was on his mind.  
"And I actually wouldn't...." he hesitated.  
"Mione I am so confused. I just don't know anymore!"

The similarity with the talk I had yesterday was unbelievable.

"I love Ginny but Tom..." he hid his face in his hands.

"Tom told me you refused him," I told him.  
"He also thinks you didn't do it because of Ginny but because of what we would think about it. What your parents would think about it."

He looked at me, frozen.  
"Tom... he... he told you?!"

"Yeah, I guess a lot of people talk to me but that isn’t the point," I said dryly.  
"You know. I am going to tell you what I told everyone who asked my help. Follow your heart Harry. And talk to Ginny."

"You told Tom to talk to Ginny?" He asked shocked.

"No of course not!"

"Oh. Alright. Well I guess that is the smartest thing to do." He mumbled.

"Harry do love Ginny?"

"Yes I do. But I'm afraid I am falling in love with someone else too. No matter how wrong and disturbing it is," he sighed.

I was silent for a moment.

"You know, it could be worse. You could be falling in love with Lestrange."

He chuckled and so did I. Really. There was nothing worse than falling in love with Lestrange.

**Tom’s POV**

“Crucio!”

Lestrange screamed in agony as I kept him under the torture curse for what was possibly already the fifth time in the past half hour. I was angry, but not at my muted follower. The person I was angry at was myself. I had let Harry leave to be with his friends, allowed him to slip between my fingers when I advised him to talk things through with his girlfriend! How stupid could I be?! Did I honestly think Harry would chose the future murderer of his parents over a not unattractive female who could bear him children _willingly_?

“Mah… -oh…” the tongue less man whimpered.

“Shut up!” I hissed.   
“I cut out your tongue for a reason! _Shut up!_ ”

He whined low in his throat and curled further into himself as if he were trying to disappear. I rolled my eyes at the attempt and glared at him. He had already been weak when I summoned him. He had received Harry’s remaining injuries, but I cared little to let him off the hook even now.

“Don’t be pitiful, Icarus,” I told him.   
“I have absolutely no use for whining scum. Stand up.”

Lestrange obeyed as quickly as his shaking legs allowed him and stood. He kept his gaze cast downwards, too fearful to face me. I stepped forward and put my wand under his chin and forced his head up. His dark brown eyes were wide in terror and he trembled when he finally looked at me. I loved that expression. Would Harry be just as beautiful when those bright green eyes of his burned with fear? No doubt he’d be completely stunning, like when his hatred overtook, his anger. But I couldn’t do that to him. Harry was out of my reach now, and I wouldn’t hurt him as long as he kept his promise and stayed by my side.

I forcefully tore myself away from my thoughts and refocused on Icarus Lestrange.   
“Do you wish to redeem yourself?” I purred.

The sobbing man whimpered and nodded eagerly, a desperate glint in his eyes. Disgusting.

“Good, because I have an important task for you,” I said calmly.   
“I want you to go to Albania to retrieve something for me.”

Again, he nodded and I smiled, patting his cheek mockingly.

“Good boy,” I muttered.

I used my left hand to grab Lestrange’s jaw roughly and forced his mouth open. With my wand, I pointed at his tongue stump and muttered several intricate spells of my own design that would undo the damage I had done inside his mouth several weeks ago. He screamed. The high pitched screeching had me release my grip on him immediately and shove him away. He crumbled up onto the ground once more, mouth wide open and eyes bulging as he continued his screaming. The noise was migraine inducing. I waited a few minutes until he had screamed his throat raw and bloody and was reduced to a pathetic, sobbing mess on the floor.

“Cease your blubbering, Icarus,” I sneered.   
“I merely gave you your tongue back.”

“Tha-thank you, My Lord,” Lestrange mumbled hoarsely as he raised to his feet again.   
“Y-you’re too-too kind.”

“Indeed I am, so don’t make me regret my decision with your incessant babbling,” I spoke darkly.

His face turned ashen at the threat and took a step back, shaking in fear. I grinned evilly at him and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest as I continued watching Icarus’ reactions. They were oh so amusing, if one would ignore his recent string of failures.

“O-of course, My Lord,” he replied quickly.   
“Forgive me my forwardness…” He bowed his head in submission.   
“What do I need to retrieve?”

“Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem,” I replied casually.

Lestrange tensed up, eyes widening in shock. I suppose that was a legit reaction, because the Diadem had been lost for almost 1.000 years since Rowena’s daughter Helena Ravenclaw stole it, it hadn’t been seen again by any living soul. It was thanks to talking to her ghost at Hogwarts that I found she must have hid it in Albania, where she had died. She had been reluctant, but it seemed not even ghosts were immune to my charms. I snorted softly. Harry would have a field day with that comment.

“Y-you found it?” Lestrange asked in disbelieve.

“If I had found it already, I wouldn’t have to send you to find it for me, would I?” I asked.

Lestrange gulped nervously.   
“And h-how am I-…” he muttered.

“I have prepared in advance for this,” I cut him off impatiently.   
“I will give you my personal research with you, which will immensely decrease your search area. Furthermore, I have added several notes of my suspicions and possible clues you may encounter, as well as a translation spell so you can properly question the locals – the reason you have your tongue safely back into your mouth.” I smiled chillingly at him.   
“Use whatever means necessary to get them to talk.”

Lestrange’s eyes shone with mirth and he nodded eagerly. The mere implication of torture had him perked up entirely. I didn’t doubt that he would be testing out some of my techniques on his unfortunate victims. The thought had me smirk darkly. How I _loved_ to be a role model…

“Now leave my sight before I decide you have body parts that _aren’t_ important in this mission,” I ordered calmly, turning my back at him with a dismissive gesture.

“Yes… My Lord,” the man muttered, sounding once more fearful.

I listened to footsteps scurrying out of the room and a door slamming shut. After that, I was alone once more. The silence rang loudly in my ears and I sighed. Usually, I liked the loneliness, but now, I was too afraid of my own thoughts. I growled. This was all Harry’s fault, making me even _afraid_ of my very own mind! He should be punished for that. Yes. I grinned. I should tie him up on my bed, like Weasley so foolishly suggested, and make him scream and beg and-…

“Stop!” I growled, slamming my fist into the wall.

Harry wasn’t mine to play with anymore. I sent him away myself. He was probably reconciling with that redheaded wench right at this moment, bonding over their mutual hate over me. I grimaced. Harry deserved better than to be with her, but was I really that much better for him? He was so kind and pure and _good_ , I wanted to _wreck_ him, destroy that pure side of his, lay bare all his most blackest parts for the world to see. Or lock him away in the most luxurious of prisons, dress him in the richest of clothes and jewels and hide him from anyone but my very own eyes. I would pleasure him and reap my own pleasure from his body…

“Argh!” I screamed in frustration and grabbed my head in my hands.

Why did I torture myself like this?! I was not a masochist. In fact, I was one of the most self-preservative people in the Wizarding World. Hurting myself to derive pleasure was not something my DNA structure allowed. Hurting others for that purpose, however, was wired in my entire being, and I wanted nothing more than to hurt Ginevra Weasley. I could kill her when I next saw her…

I shook my head. No. I would stay away from her and Harry once they returned. I couldn’t bare being around him and not do something, nor could I trust myself not to kill the female if I was given the opportunity. I sighed in resignation. I had no other choice but to distance myself from Harry.


	14. An Old 'Friend?' Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way long since we updated this, we realize, but we've both had our own projects, still do.

**Hermione’s POV**

"You what?" Ginny stumbled when Harry told her and I caught her.  
"You are breaking up with me?" She asked pale after I helped her sit down.

The three of us were currently talking in the drawing room, both had asked me for support so I didn't have a choice.

"I'm sorry Ginny, it isn't you. Really, it's just..." he hesitated.

"Does Riddle want you to break up with me or do you want it," she asked, holding herself strong for both of them. It seemed like Harry was the one who had the hardest time.

"It's not because of what Tom wants," he mumbled.  
"But it's because I... I am not sure anymore what I want."

I looked at the boy in front of me and sighed. This sucked.

"Mione, can I stay here?" Ginny asked.

"I’ll talk to Abraxas. He’ll understand. Luna would be staying here anyway, the two of them seems to get along pretty well." I told her.  
"And Alphard will probably also stay."

Harry looked up.  
"So I am going to stay alone with Tom?" he asked a bit pale.

I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I guess so."

We walked out of the drawing room and I saw Alphard leaning against the wall. Ginny walked towards him and hugged him, I could tell she had started to cry. Harry had been her first love after all. I could tell Harry was having a hard time too.

"She will be okay, Harry," Luna was standing beside me and I looked up surprised.

How long had she been standing here? The doorbell rang and I walked towards the door to open it.

"Let Sparkle do it, Miss Granger," the little elf said to me.

I smiled towards the elf and nodded. Abraxas and Draco were coming down the stairs, both frowning.

"Did we expect someone?" Abraxas asked confused.

"Maybe it's Tom." I suggested.

Alphard frowned when I said it and kept Ginny a bit closer to him. We all knew how jealous Tom was. I smiled at Draco who was walking towards me before I turned around at the door. Sparkle had just opened it and I saw the last one I expected.

"Ron?" Harry asked surprised.

"Weasley!" Draco yelled angrily.  
"What are you doing here? You have done enough."

"Shut up Malfoy, I didn't come here for you. I came for Mione. I want her back."

Faintly I heard Draco yell at the boy at the door. Both Alphard and Ginny pulled their wand and I guess they screamed something insulting. I'm not sure cause everything became too much and dark took over my world. The last thing I knew was that two familiar arms kept me from falling.

**Draco's POV**

I was this close to kill the bastard when a feeling told me something was wrong with Mione. I turned around and saw her falling. Nobody had fired a hex and when I caught her it was the feeling of her heart that calmed me down. She had just fainted. Everything would be fine. I took the girl in my arms and kept her close to me before I glared at Weasley.

"Go away!" I spat at him.  
"You broke her heart and you broke her. You're not welcome in the Mansion."  
I looked at Abraxas who nodded. He was silent and looked over the mess in the entrance hall.

"Alphard, Ginny, lower your wand," Harry said, standing between his ex-girlfriend and his so called friend.

"Go out of the way." Alphard said coldly.

"He had broken her, Harry," Ginny said with a cold look.  
"He deserves a few hexes, actually he deserves a lot more than a few harmless hexes!"

"How dare you show up here!" Alphard yelled angry.  
"After what you have done!"

"I made a mistake." Weasley said calmly.  
He had also his wand in his hand and pointed it towards Alphard.

"Let's call Tom." Luna's calm voice sounded through the room.  
"Ronald can stay with him till we have a solution."

Weasley’s eyes widened at the suggestion and his face turned ashen. He looked over at Harry with a begging expression, but Harry only smiled relieved and shrugged. It seemed I wasn’t the only one who noticed Weasley’s fear as my grandfather grinned coldly, his eyes sparkling menacingly.

"I think she is right." Abraxas said.  
"Sparkle bring mister Weasley towards the waiting room. I'm going to call Tom."

Ginny walked towards me and looked at the girl in my arms.  
"Is everything alright with her?" She asked, ignoring her brother who tried to get her attention.

"She fainted. I think this was too much," I mumbled, looking at the girl in my arms.  
"Do you want to stay with her?" I asked, gently carrying the girl in my arms up the stairs.

"Yes I do." She said, looking at her best friend.

I nodded and walked with her towards the room I shared with Hermione. I hoped Riddle would be here soon.

**Tom’s POV**

With a loud crack, I apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor wards, my main house elf Bitsy at my side. She seemed terrified, which was of course thanks to my behaviour lately. I had been in a bad mood ever since Harry left and it hadn’t improved in the slightest since then.

I walked briskly towards the front door and knocked, waiting impatiently to be let in. The door swung open almost immediately and Abraxas’ elf bowed deeply, shivering at my glare. I did not want to be here right now, but the message my friend had sent me was intriguing to say the least and it had gotten me curious.

“Where’s your master?” I asked coolly.

“Master is in the drawing room waiting for master Riddle sir,” the elf squeaked.

I nodded and walked past it, Bitsy and the other elf, Sparkle was it? Most likely it had been Abraxas’ mother to name the pitiful creature, hurrying after me as I walked through the hall towards my destination. As I entered the drawing room, I noted the lack of presence of half the Manor’s inhabitants. I narrowed my eyes, looking at Abraxas and Lovegood, pointedly ignoring a fidgeting Harry before my eyes landed on a male redhead sitting next to Harry. I tensed up for a short moment, but relaxed soon enough that no one seemed to notice. Except for Lovegood it seemed, as the annoying blonde smiled knowingly at me.

“Ronald Weasley,” I spoke, smirking in accomplishment as the young man tensed up and shivered in fear.   
“How nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot of things about you, though, admittedly, not all were particularly positive.”

“Probably Malfoy…” the redhead muttered coldly, glaring at Abraxas.

“And Hermione and Ginevra,” I replied smiling calmly.   
“In fact, I do believe your only redeeming quality is Potter’s loyalty towards you.”

Weasley sputtered indignantly and turned completely red. From the corner of my eyes I saw Harry tense in surprise at my usage of his surname instead of his first name or the usual pet names I normally used to address him. If he chose to leave me, then why should I be nice to him at all? Better for him to stay away from me now, because if he came back, I wouldn’t let him go ever again.

“I suspect I was called because you don’t want him in the mansion, Abraxas?” I asked.

“Hermione fainted at seeing him,” Abraxas replied calmly.   
“If she hadn’t, I don’t know what the others would have done.”

“Killed him most likely,” I shrugged.   
“From what I heard, he deserves it too.”

“Tom!”

I whipped my head around and looked at Harry, keeping my expression completely blank under his glare. I wanted to grab him, revel in those fiery glares in his killing curse green eyes. I should just kill Weasley, both of them, and lock Harry, _my Harry_ , up in my room.

“You don’t agree?” I asked smoothly.

“Of course I don’t bloody agree!” Harry growled.   
“He’s my best friend Tom! I know what he did was wrong, but… I-I can’t say I’m much better…”

I smirked cruelly and took a step closer to him.  
“What? Did Ginevra get angry? I don’t quite remember us fucking though, so your comment is invalid.”

Harry blushed furiously and Weasley stared at him mouth open in shock and horror.

“Y-you a-and him?!” the redhead asked.   
“You’re cheating on Ginny?!”

“I’m not cheating on Ginny!” Harry replied quickly.   
“Tom and I never did anything! Besides… I broke up with Gin…”

“Look who’s talking about cheating,” Abraxas growled, making Weasley bristle in anger.

I didn’t listen anymore. Harry’s comment was moulding in my head over and over again. He had broken up with Weasley… I grinned and looked at Harry. His eyebrows rose at my sudden change in behaviour, but I chose to ignore the amusement that shone in those beautiful green eyes.

“He can stay with us,” I interrupted the argument growing between Weasley and Abraxas.   
“Since I’m sure Ginevra isn’t staying over anymore? So Ronald can have her room instead.”

“But I shared that room with her!” Harry cut in, blushing.

“No Darling, you shared a room with me, can’t you remember?” I replied smirking.   
“You couldn’t even stay uninjured for an hour after arriving here. Have you even been inside of the room you were supposed to share with your _ex_ -girlfriend?”

“That was different!” Harry shouted.   
“You didn’t even sleep in the room anyw-“ he cut himself off, staring strangely at me.   
“Where _did_ you sleep anyway?” he asked curiously.

I smirked at him and turned away.   
“Bitsy, go back to the Mansion and ready the room for Ronald,” I ordered the elf.   
“Tell the others to pack everything miss Weasley, miss Lovegood and Alphard left behind and have it sent here.”

“Right away Master!” the little creature replied enthusiastically before popping away.

“Shall we?” I asked as I turned back towards Harry and Weasley.   
“I have still a lot of work to do and I do not wish to stay around here longer than I have to.”

Harry frowned and nodded.

“Good. We’ll take the floo, and Abraxas,” I started, flashing a smile at the blonde.   
“Tell Hermione to contact me once she is better. I want to talk to her about everything.”

“Of course My Lord,” Abraxas replied with a small bow.

**Harry’s POV**

We arrived at Riddle Manor with puffs of ash swirling around the fireplace and I coughed. Tom smiled at me, a strangely soft expression on his face before he called for an elf. This one was named Simmy if I wasn’t mistaken.

“Prepare dinner,” Tom ordered.

The elf bowed and scurried away once more, large innocent eyes wide in fear. I frowned. Tom always installed fear in his house elves, but usually, they didn’t seem this affected. I had noticed the exact same thing with Bitsy earlier until I announced my break-up with Ginny, then she had seemed to relax some more. Why would my love life have anything to do with how Tom treated his elves?

“So what are you doing here exactly, Ron?” I asked mainly to get my mind away from confusing thoughts about Tom.

“Well, when Fred and George heard Gin came to the past to live with Tom bloody Riddle, they got furious. And since I wanted to get Mione back anyway, I just figured…”

Ron scratched his head awkwardly, glancing at Tom from the corner of his eyes, but I was more focused on something else. I stared at my best friend, eyes wide in shock at what I had heard.

“…Fred,” I said.   
“Fred was furious?”

“And so was George, yeah,” Ron replied shrugging.   
“Are you keeping up here mate? I mean, it’s not that big a surprise right? I mean the bastard- he tried to kill Gin when she was in her first year at Hogwarts, remember? He almost killed you too…”

“Of course I remember that, Ron, but I also remember-…” I stopped myself and looked at him.   
“You’re sure it’s _Fred_? Absolutely sure _Fred_ was furious?”

“Of course I bloody know for sure,” Ron huffed in annoyance.   
“I’d know my own brother for crying out loud!”

“You have a lot of brothers Ron…” I muttered.

“What’s wrong with you?! Fred and George heard about Ginny and they got really angry! What’s so big a deal about this?” Ron nearly shouted.

Before I could reply, Tom started laughing. I and Ron both jumped in fright at the sudden sound and I blushed in embarrassment. I glared at him, and Tom just grinned back, his dark eyes shining with more amusement than I had seen before. It both exhilarated and frightened me.

“What?” I asked.   
“Do you know more about this?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he shot back smirking.   
“I didn’t kill him. It never happened in Ronald’s timeline.”

“What are you talking about?” Ron asked confused.

“Ever heard about the ‘Battle of Hogwarts?” Tom questioned.

“… No. should I?” Ron replied, eyeing him suspicious.

I tensed. Eyes wide in shock at the revelation.

“Of course not,” Tom replied smoothly, smiling at both me and Ron.   
“It isn’t of any concern because it never happened. Or will never happen, I suppose.”

“That makes absolutely no sense,” Ron deadpanned.

“… Remus,” I muttered, looking at Ron.   
“Tonks… They’re alright too?”

“Y-yeah,” Ron replied, confused.   
“A lot better since Lupin got reinstated as professor Defence. Tonks moved to Hogsmeade along with little Teddy to be closer to him.”

“What about Snape?” I asked, my heart beating faster any second.

“Still a greasy bat, why?”

I licked my lips nervously.   
“Sirius, is he…”

Ron sent me a pitying look and my heart stopped beating altogether. I could feel my face go completely blank as my hopes were crushed. Ron frowned, still not understanding in the slightest what was going on at the moment. A cool hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up at Tom. He smirked down at me. Damn him, why did he have to be so much taller than me?

“Don’t worry Darling,” he said grinning.   
“Time is winding back and rewriting itself frame by frame.”

I nodded in understanding. Sirius would come back eventually, and so were my parents. I wanted to thank Tom for putting me at ease, but before I could open my mouth, I was turned around and the hand on my shoulder wound in my hair while the other came to rest on my ass. I squeaked in surprise and struggled as Tom ginned deviously.

“It seems you really are changing me Sweetheart,” he murmured teasingly.

“Hey! Don’t touch Harry like that you bastard!” Ron shouted.

“My parents were married, actually,” Tom replied dryly before smirking.   
“Besides, I don’t hear Harry complaining.”

“You don’t give me a chance to complain!” I growled.

“That is because I have no longer any obligation to hold back,” Tom told me grinning.   
“I was planning on leaving you alone if you chose to stay with Ginevra, but since you don’t, I can finally do this.”

He swooped down swiftly and captured my lips with his own. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to pull back, only for the hand in my hair to tighten and a skilled tongue swooped over my lips. I gasped in surprise at that and the appendage took the opportunity to enter my mouth. My mind went blank after that.

What the hell have I done?!

 


	15. Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not that important for the storyline. It's actually just smut so if you don't like it, don't read it. For those who do like smut, enjoy.

#  **Hermione’s POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and moaned in pain. My head hurt like hell.

"You're awake! How are you feeling honey?"

I felt a cool hand on my forehead and closed my eyes once again before I tried to keep them open. It took me a few moments before I managed to focus on his grey eyes and when I focused on his eyes I almost immediately knew it was the wrong choice, I always drowned in his eyes.

"Mione?" He asked chuckling.

"Ow, sorry... What did you ask?" I asked him a bit flushed.

"I asked how you were feeling." He chuckled again.

"Oh, my head is hurting. Is... Is Ron really here?" I asked scared for the answer. Draco tensed so much I knew the answer.

"Tell me he didn't really said he wants me back," I said with my head in my hands.

"I'm afraid he did…" Draco said coldly.

"He is so... so... ugh! Ronald is the most idiotic, ignorant, self-preoccupied prat I know!" I almost yelled.

Draco took me in his arms and I relaxed a bit when I melted in his arms.

"Abraxas send him to Tom and Alphard wanted to torture him if you wanted." He stroke my hair and I let it sink in what he said.

"So Abraxas sent him to Tom?" I asked relieved.

"Yes indeed," he told me, softly kissing my head.  
"You don't have to see him, talk to him or even think of him if you don't want to."

"Thank you Drake." I smiled in his chest and held him close to me.

"Any time honey." His hand was stroking my back and I smiled. It had been a while since we had some fun.

"What are you thinking?" He asked curious.

I blushed and didn't dare to look up.

"Mione?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing to worry about Drake, I was just..." I hesitated a moment before I smiled.  
"Do you remember the night after the incident with Parkinson?"

I was referring to the night after our first big fight. I had been jealous with Parkinson after she had been flirting with him the whole night. From fighting we came into bed and the night that followed was one of the best ever.

"Of course I remember." I could tell he was smirking.  
"If I remember well that was the first time you screamed my name not in anger."

He chuckled and put his index finger under my chin so I would look up to him. Once again I drowned in his eyes before he started to kiss me. Like always his kisses were breath-taking and amazing. I went with my hands through his hair and grinded against him. I really needed him, I couldn't deal with the whole Ronald-thing on my own and he had taught me the best way to clear my head. He pushed me down gently on the bed and he was the one grinding against me this time while his tongue explored my mouth. I moaned in the kiss when I felt his hard on pressing against me. The friction it gave was almost too much to take. His lips left my mouth and he started to explore the rest of my body. He was leaving featherlike kisses from my jawline to my ear and whispered in my ear:

"I am going to let you forget everything except for me." His voice was so hoarse and sexy that I almost moaned again.

I let my hands wander through his hair while he kissed down from my ear to my collarbone. When he reached it he sucked hard on it and I inhaled sharply. His mouth was magical! I moaned his name when his hands, which had magically removed all our clothes during our heated make-out session, started to stroke my hips while his mouth took my left nipple and sucked on it harshly. He was also currently grinding against me with only my black, lace panties between him and me. He switched to my other breast and he found the one particular spot to grind against and to make me scream his name. Fuck! It really had been too long and I needed him.

"Draco!" I moaned.

"Please I really need you," I managed to say/moan. He smirked and looked up.

"Don't be so needy Mione. I'm going to take my time with you. I told you what I had in mind."

He kissed me once again on my left nipple and once more on my right before he went down over my stomach towards the part of my body where I needed him most. With one swift motion he pulled out my panties but he didn't stop there with the kisses. He went down more on the inside of my left leg and back up before he slowly went to up to where he wanted me. My hands were roaming his back and when he blew on my clit I dug my nails in him while I moaned his name once again.

"Please Drake!" I begged.

"Nope, you're not ready yet." He said again with that sexy hoarse voice, so he gave my right leg the same treatment as my left before he went back to my clit.

Soft kisses brought me back to reality.

"We're not done yet, honey." His hoarse voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and connected with his grey ones once again.

"I hope so," I mumbled lazy.  
"Because I am not done with you either."

I went with my fingertips lightly over his chest, almost like a feather, following all his muscles down to his hips. I gave him a mischievous grin.

"Someone is ready."

I winked at him before I followed the same trail with my lips leaving soft kisses all over his body. I loved this, his scent was really hypnotizing and I kind of loved the power I had over him. How I could make him tense and moan whenever I wanted. I knew he went crazy when I started to kiss him just above his hips because he hated to wait. Most of time we fought for dominance in the bedroom.

"Hermione!" he moaned when I teasingly kissed the tip of his erection. Like I said. I kind of liked the power I had.

I ignored his pleading and kissed him once again teasingly on the top. He groaned in frustration and went with his hands through my hair. Almost pushing me down but getting a grip on himself just in time. The one time he had tried it I had cuffed his hands faster than you can say Stupefy and gave him one of the hardest nights he ever had had. I grinned when I thought back to it.

"Please Hermione!" he begged.

I looked up to him and gave in. He was giving me his cutest look ever and therefore one of the sexiest looks ever. I took him in my mouth, slowly swirling my tongue around his tip, while I pumped the part I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand. He moaned my name and I slowly started to bob my head up and down.

"Hermione!" he almost screamed.  
"I want to come in you. Please, if you go on like this I can't hold it much longer."

I nodded and went with my teeth soft and slowly over his dig before I gave him a final kiss on his top, licking the pre-cum from my lips.

"So damn sexy," he groaned.

I must admit, I was already dripping wet for him and couldn't wait much longer myself. Slowly I let myself lower on him after I cast a quick anticonception spell. I moaned his name. He was so big and it felt so good! I let myself suggest a few moment and kissed him hard before I started to move slowly in a steady rhythm. He moved his hips up in the same rhythm so he could met me with his thrusts. He was so damn good! I sped up and groaned when he started to play with my breasts on the same time. Slowly leading me to a knew climax of unknown high. I felt the warmth building up inside of me and moaned his name.

"Fuck! Don't stop Draco!"

With a quick move he turned us so he was on top. Still playing with my breasts he sped up and hardened the force of his thrusts.

"Come for me Hermione," he moaned, once again thrusting at the right exact spot.

Black dots appeared in front of my eyes and I grabbed his back, probably leaving nail marks, to try and keep it a bit longer. I didn't want this to end. But when he started to suck on my collarbone I was lost and screamed his name. I climaxed at the exact same time as he did. He kept thrusting in me till I had reached the end of my climax, then he let himself fall tiredly next to me on the bed, pulling me in his arms.

"I love you Mione," he mumbled, nuzzling his nose in my hair.

"I love you to," I mumbled before I drifted if to sleep.

 

 


	16. Chat with the new friend

16-9-1947 20:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom? I was told to contact you if I was feeling better.

16-9-1947 20:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes. How are you? Seeing your ex like that must have been quite the shock...

16-9-1947 20:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Quite the shock yeah.. especially because he told me he wanted me back!

16-9-1947 20:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Ah, yes, I heard about that too. What does Draco think of that?

16-9-1947 20:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

He is not pleased with it... he probably wants to torture him or something. I'm not sure. He actually decided to keep his mouth shut about him. I don't have to see him, talk to him or think of him if I don't want to

16-9-1947 20:11  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And you don't want to? Because I just found a wonderful way of torturing him that involves you and everyone else staying away

16-9-1947 20:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You are not going to torture him Tom, cause Harry isn't going to approve that...

16-9-1947 20:14  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Oh, Harry was /very/ aproving :)

16-9-1947 20:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom.... are you lying to my face?

16-9-1947 20:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No. It just appears that mr Weasley is extremely uncomfortable sharing a house with two males being sexually attracked to each other

He nearly threw up when I kissed Harry

16-9-1947 20:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh that was what you meant. Keep doing that. I approve!

16-9-1947 20:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

So do I ;)

16-9-1947 20:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

But, Harry approved? You're sure?

16-9-1947 20:16  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He kissed back

Then went right back to yelling at me. But I'll conviniently Forget about that

16-9-1947 20:17  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh, alright. Well, nice to know the two of you are getting

Oh never mind...

You kinda forced him to do it didn't you?

16-9-1947 20:18  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Kind of, but once we were alone, he kissed me himself, then threatened that if i did it again without his permission, he'd castrate me

16-9-1947 20:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Wait... he kissed you and then threatend you..

Well kinda remind me of Draco and me in the beginning ;)

16-9-1947 20:19  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He also ordered a different bedroom

Wait... Really?

16-9-1947 20:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

What did you expect? Harry is pretty prude...

16-9-1947 20:22  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And yes, Draco and I weren't really friends before we became a couple. And although he did take me into his home, it wasn't without fighting. But it was the fighting that.. well, it was the fighting that saved me from myself. And afterwards it was Draco before I could do it myself

16-9-1947 20:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Glad to hear

So, any requests on your ex-boyfriend? I have some ideas myself of course, but since you're the victim...

16-9-1947 20:24  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh well, tell me. What did you have in mind Tom?

16-9-1947 20:25  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Since Harry won't allow me to actually do anything, I think I'll mostly be using my own reputation and his obvious fear for me against him

Did you know Harry doesn't even know when he's speaking parsletongue?

16-9-1947 20:26  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, maybe Harry will approve if you give him the choice between torturing and this? And I am around Slytherins too often...

Yeah, when he is angry he does that sometimes...

16-9-1947 20:26  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Poor Ronald definitely hears the difference though...

It also makes the snake decorations move and hiss

16-9-1947 20:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, Ron can understand some parseltongue himself. Comes with being around Harry so often

16-9-1947 20:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

When his chair came to live - the snakes on it I mean - he screamed like a girl and almost fainted. Harry yelled at me in parsletongue for several minutes until he realized Weasley had fled the room

Then he went after him to apologize

16-9-1947 20:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh I wished Draco would have seen that, and Alphard and Ginny and Abraxas. They probably never let him forget it! :D

16-9-1947 20:30  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Neither will I. I'll bring it up next time we all get together

16-9-1947 20:31  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

But are you going to suggest my options to Harry? He probably choose for the kissing and getting dirty.

Well, if it wasn't for Ron I couldn't wait.

16-9-1947 20:32  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll definitely suggest it, but Harry has more reason than one Weasley to hold out on me. If he's already done with the girl, why does he still feel guilty?

16-9-1947 20:33  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, he thought his whole life he was hetero sexual... and he is prude.

I guess it's just new for him

16-9-1947 20:33  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That is ridiculous. What on earth does it matter if your partner is male or female?

16-9-1947 20:35  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

For you, it doesn't but he is going from a furious girl to a.. let's say dangerous guy...

16-9-1947 20:36  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Thank you :)

I guess, if you care about what society says it sort of matters... but really, Harry should know better

16-9-1947 20:38  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

It's not really what society thinks, it's more that he is confused. Like you are confused with all those feelings about Harry he is confused with his feelings for you

16-9-1947 20:39  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Completely different. I never had feelings before while he's had to deal with them his entire life. At least I don't bother with gender

16-9-1947 20:41  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom, how shall I say this.... Harry is prude! It isn't because you are a guy but because it's you. He is confused, perhaps because you a guy, perhaps cause you are sometimes an ass and bossy...

16-9-1947 20:41  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I would think he was used to those last things from his previous relationship

16-9-1947 20:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

His previous relationship wasn't with such sudden feelings.

This is as new for him as it is for you

16-9-1947 20:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Alright, I'll take your word on it

16-9-1947 20:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

:)

Was there something else you wanted to tell me? Or were you just checking on me?

16-9-1947 20:45  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Just checking up on you. See if you were still up for our mission with my new houseguest around, or if it were better for everyone if I just killed him

16-9-1947 20:46  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I'm still up to the mission without you killing him...

But I keep it in mind, if he goes to far I may regret my choice.

16-9-1947 20:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Pity. I wanted a good reason

Let's hope he goes to far then

16-9-1947 20:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Just torture him for a while and please keep me updated.

With Harry. Not the real torturing...

16-9-1947 20:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I will. If you have any more ideas, please let me know. I'm all about improving my skills. Both in seduction and in torture

16-9-1947 20:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, you could seduce Harry over dinner and make him like really akward... if he's akward or flushed Ronald will be embarassed even more ;)

16-9-1947 20:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Good to know. I think I'll use that one tonight...

16-9-1947 20:49  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Nice to know :)

16-9-1947 20:50  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Good night then, Hermione

16-9-1947 20:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Good night Tom


	17. Visiting the Future

**Tom’s POV**

I was working in my study when Bitsy came to tell me dinner was ready. I looked over at her for a moment before dismissing her with a wave of my hand. Smirking, I used some simple wandless magic to gather my research papers and stood up, walking into the hall towards the dining room. I could hear the voices of Harry and Weasley already, meaning they were waiting for me.

I entered regally, my lips quirking up just slightly as the two Gryffindors fell silent immediately. Harry looked at his plate guiltily while Weasley frowned. It seemed they had been talking about me then. I wasn’t all that worried about what could possibly have been said. People used to talk about me all the time, going from gossips about my blood status to my supposed sexual encounters and my suspected interest in the Dark Arts.

“All good things I hope?” I asked innocently.

Harry flushed and looked up at me. I smirked.

“I hope you don’t tell our guest any bad things about me Harry.” I tutted.   
“Really, Sweetheart. I hoped you had more common sense than to tell bedroom stories. Are you really the type to kiss and tell?”

“We didn’t!” Harry yelled blushing, glaring at me.

“Didn’t what? Kiss? Twice only yesterday. Sleep together? We shared a bed for a little over two weeks,” I told him smirking.

“Now who’s the one who kisses and tells?” Harry muttered embarrassed.

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss Harry on the cheek while glancing over at Weasley. While Harry was dusting red on the cheeks, the other lost the differences between the colour of his hair and the colour of his face, including nose, neck and ears. Hermione had been right when she told me he would be even more flustered than Harry. I raised a brow and though of what I promised Hermione. I’d make Ronald Weasley’s stay here as uncomfortable as possible.

 ** _*Are you ashamed of me, Harry?*_** I asked in parseltongue, grinning widely.

 ** _*I am ashamed_** **for _you,*_** Harry hissed back, most likely not even realizing he wasn’t speaking in English anymore. ** _  
*Do you have no boundaries at all Tom?*_**

I smirked and leaned away.  
**_*You love the attention, I can see it in your eyes Darling.*_**

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the hissing of animated snaked ornaments and the fearful whimper from the Weasley made him pause before any words left his mouth. Realization slowly dawned on him and he glared at me.

“You’re an arse,” he grumbled, crossing his arms and showing me the most adorable pout.

I could feel my grin widen almost painfully as I sat down across from him. He was still looking at me with that pout and bright, angry green eyes. I loved it. I leaned forward and put my chin on my hands, smirking at him teasingly.

“And you have a great one,” I told him with a wink.

Weasley, who had calmed down a bit again, blushed madly, while it took Harry a bit longer to get what I was saying. When he did, he growled and stood up.

“Will you stop the innuendos?!” he shouted.

“Why? Does it bother you?” I asked back, still smiling.

Harry narrowed his eyes and huffed.   
“Yes, it does actually,” he replied.

“Then I won’t stop.”

“You’re impossible,” Harry groaned.

“You know what to do if you want me to shut up,” I told him teasingly.   
“But I doubt you’ll get over your embarrassment enough to actually do it. You can be quite the prude.” I sighed, pouting sadly.

I watched while Harry eyed me warily and took a step away from the table. I could see he had a slight inner conflict before determination lit up his expression. My interest was piqued as he walked over to me. Harry roughly grabbed my head and made me face him before he roughly pushed his mouth against my lips. I had to admit that I was pleasantly surprised.

My hand threaded in Harry’s soft hair without my consent and I pulled him closer, opening my mouth as he did the same. Our tongued mingled and I heard Harry moan softly against me. I snapped. My other hand pressed against the small of Harry’s back and I pulled him on my lap. Harry gasped in surprise, but pressed closer still. I wanted to devour him completely.

“One of these days I am going to fuck you,” I growled, squeezing his ass.   
“Right in there.”

“Who says you’re going to be on top?” Harry asked teasingly.

“Is that a challenge?” I asked chuckling, squeezing his ass again.

Before Harry could reply, he was pulled off my lap by Weasley, who looked to be very upset over something. I blinked and kept my face completely blank.

“Something I can help you with?” I asked innocently.

“Keep your damn hands of my best friend you bloody monster!” the redhead screeched.

My expression darkened immediately and I stood, towering just slightly over Weasley as I glared at him. I could see his resolve weaken, in his eyes as he took a step back. Nervously, he glanced over to Harry, but was pretty clear that no help would come from that side. I smirked. Harry’s eyes were hard as well, steel over green. Good, maybe I could kill this disgusting little weasel without Harry’s heroic side making a scene.

“Why should I? Harry isn’t complaining,” I replied coldly before grinning.   
“Or maybe it’s that you are jealous? It must be hard to always play second violin. First your brothers, then the boy-who-lived. Your girlfriend chose your rival, and now even your best friend choses me over you.”

I barely finished talking when I felt a fist connect with the side of my face, hard. I shouted and staggered backwards. I stared at Weasley, his fist still raised and his eyes flashing with fury. Anger flashed through me and I could feel my magic feeding off it, growing violently around me and lashing out at the redhead. My wand was out in a flash, aimed right at that freckled face. All signs of defiance disappeared from his expression and was replaced with fear. He looked over to Harry, searching for support, but Harry was frozen in shock. There wasn’t going to come any assistance from him at the moment. I smiled darkly.

“Bad move, Weasley,” I hissed.

**_Present_ **

**Hermione’s POV**

_Alright, I thought, leaning back against Draco’s legs. We were currently sitting in the library in the Mansion._

_“Did you find anything?” he asked curiously stroking my hair._

_“I found, again, something about the cure for Amortentia. I’m afraid I really need mugglebooks to solve this. We have to go back to the future,” I mumbled frowning._

_“Then we shall go. Ginny wanted to go anyway, she wants to see Fred,” Draco told me smiling._

_I smiled, happily surprised he had been listening when Ginny had been cheering after the news of Fred had reached us._

_“Let’s go and tell her.”_

_He helped me up and together we walked towards the drawing room. Ginny and Alphard were playing a game of wizard-chess and Luna and Abraxas were sitting in the couch in front of the fire. Abraxas was reading some letters and Luna was reading a book from Newt Scamander about magical creatures. Since Harry had broken up with Ginny the girl was torn between sadness for him breaking up and happiness because he brother was still alive. We all tried to keep her happy and this trip towards the future/present would be perfect._

_“Gin,” I started smiling._

_“Yeah?” She looked up from the chessboard and didn’t notice Alphard looking at her when she had turned. That guy really had it bad._

_“We are going on a trip to the present,” I told the redhead. She jumped up and hugged me._

_“Yes!!! Thanks Mione! I can see Fred Again!”_

“Mione?” Ginny asked happily, bringing me back to the present.   
“Ready?”  
She couldn’t wait to see her brothers.

“Yes, let’s go. We only have an hour. The boys should be back then.”

Alphard and Draco were picking up the books I needed so Gin and I could visit the twins on our own. We were standing in front of the Weasley shop and I felt nervous. They didn’t know what had happened. For them the present hadn’t changed. But Salazar! Neither Gin nor I could wait to see them reunited again. We went inside and when Ginny saw her two big brothers she started to cry and flew in their arms. And she wasn’t the only one who started to cry because my eyes started to become wet also and when the boys pulled me in the hug I let my tears run down.

“Wow, girls. We know we are hot,” George started.

“And that we’re the best brothers ever,” Fred said laughing. Oh Salazar I had missed his voice.   
“But you don’t need to cry because of that.”

“We just missed you,” Ginny said after she had calmed down a bit.

“You both missed us?” Fred asked surprised looking at me.

“How long have you been in the past Ginny?” George asked concerned.   
“Cause it’s rather strange that the both of you missed us.”

“We only have been there for a few weeks,” I told them.   
“But it were a few emotional weeks.”

“Harry broke up with me,” Ginny told her brothers.

“He did what?!” they screamed.

“He broke up with me,” she repeated.   
“He… he isn’t for the girls…” she explained.

“Bullshit!” Fred said angry.

“He has been dating you for over two years now,” George said frowning.

“Yeah, and now he has met Tom,” she told blankly.

“He’s with Voldemort?!”

The twins seemed to hold back their puke and I shook my head. Great now I could explain once again that Tom wasn’t Voldemort.

Half an hour later they had closed their shop so we could explain everything. We had told them everything that had happened the last few years and about the weeks we had spent in the past. They both had listened in silence to us and were looking both shocked and surprised.

“Sorry Mione,” Fred started.   
“If we knew he would come to get you back we had stopped him. The damn nerve he has.”

“Really, he has messed up big and you deserve someone better,” George stroke my hair in a tender motion before he gave me a cup of tea.

“Speaking about better,” Ginny said with a small smile.   
“Look who’s there.”

Draco and Alphard were standing in front of the door looking a bit lost. A closed door was the last thing they had expected.

“Are you talking about Draco or Alphard Gin?” I teased the redhead next to me.

The twins frowned amused when their little sister began to blush furiously.

“I’ll let them in,” Fred said with a small smile.

In the present we had left George had accepted Draco when I had explained everything that had happened and in this present Fred had accepted him too I guess.

“Draco, who is your friend?” he asked with a smile towards the boy behind him.

“This is Alphard Black,” he said pushing the boy a bit more in the front.   
“Alphard, these are two of Ginny’s brothers. The nicest if you ask me.”

When he looked behind Fred he noticed me and his smile grew wider. He laid the books he was holding somewhere on a table before he walked towards me and gave me a kiss.   
“Mione, how was your day?”

“Better now you’re here,” I told him before I gave him once again a quick kiss.

“When are you going back to the past?” George asked curious.

“After dinner,” Ginny said with a pleading look in my direction.

“After dinner,” Draco answered in my place.   
“We just got here.”

I gave him a generous smile and we sat down again. Gin deserved a bit of rest.

 


	18. Crimson Red

 

**Tom’s POV**

I was lying on my bed, an icepack against my left eye and a book opened on my lap while I stared up at the ceiling. It didn’t really hurt anymore, but the ice helped the swelling go down without the need of disgusting potions or painful spells. If necessary, I could always glamour it so no one could see it anymore. The bad thing about this was that I started getting dizzy when I read for too long, which was apparently a bit over an hour.

I sat up when someone knocked on the door and watched as Harry’s head popped in. Green eyes searched the room before they landed on me and he smiled weakly. He seemed nervous for some reason. I raised my eyebrow and motioned for him to come in.

“Tom?” he asked softly, blushing as he closed the door behind him.   
“I-I wanted to thank you for not, you know, killing Ron…”

I frowned and lowered the icepack.   
“He deserves it though,” I said.

With a dismissive wave of my hand, the book closed and flew over to the bedside table. I’d read it when Harry wasn’t around. Given the topic of the book, that was likely the safest bet here anyway.

Harry chuckled and stopped next to my bed, looking down at me with twinkling eyes.   
“I know you think like that,” he replied softly.   
“But I’m glad you let him off the hook after he hit you. I know that’s not how things usually go with you.”

I chuckled and grabbed Harry’s wrist, pulling him on the bed with me and rolling us over so I was on top of him. He shouted in surprise, but he didn’t stop me when I leaned down and kissed him.

“Will you show me your gratitude, Harry?” I whispered.

“What did you have in mind then?” Harry whispered back, voice deliciously hoarse from nerves.

I grinned and kissed him again. My hand rubbed against his upper leg, before I got annoyed by the cloth separating me from his skin. With a snap of my fingers, that was helped and Harry gasped against my mouth, shivering slightly at the sudden chill of the air against his naked body. I leaned away to properly appreciate the sight and my grin widened.

“T-Tom…” Harry mumbled nervously.

He tried to cover himself up, but I stopped him by grabbing his wrists and pulling them over his head, pinning them against the bed. Harry seemed almost scared as he stared up at me, killing curse green eyes so incredibly wide.

“Don’t,” he said quietly, pulling weakly at his arms.   
“I’m not… not ready yet. Can we not-not yet…?”

I laughed quietly and dipped down to kiss Harry’s lips, then jaw, trailing a path with my lips to his collarbone. He quivered under my gentle actions and relaxed a bit.

“I’m not going to go that far yet,” I muttered against his chest.   
“I know you’re not quite there yet. But since I’ve behaved well enough, I think I deserve some reward, yes?”

Harry snorted, but relaxed even further until I deemed it safe to release my grip on his wrists. His hands immediately moved to my hair and gripped it as I continued on my path downwards, kissing and licking Harry’s chest and stomach.

“Behaved…” Harry muttered, his voice breathless and rough. And that while I only just started.   
“Do you – Merlin _Tom_! – do you even know what it means to behave?” He whimpered when I bit down on a patch of skin.

I chuckled and lifted my head to look at him.   
“Yes, it’s what you usually don’t do,” I replied teasingly.

“I can behave better than you!” Harry huffed, trying to sound composed.

I laughed and bit his side harshly, making him yelp in surprise and pain before soothing the reddening mark with my tongue. His entire body was growing hot, and he trembled under my wandering hands. It was a most logical reaction, really, as I was great in pleasuring my partner. Everything I did, I did perfectly, sex, for one, was absolutely _not_ an exception to that.

“In that case, I should reward you, don’t I?” I asked him amused.

“And how are you planning that-!”

Harry gasped and moaned out loud when I grasped his hardening penis and started stroking him while my other hand moved further down and caressed his thigh. He had his eyes closed tightly and his cheeks were burning red. He looked so marvellous, so… so _fuckable_.

“I was planning to use my fingers to accomplish this,” I replied casually.

Harry tensed all over again and he stared at me suspiciously. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when I noticed his reluctance at this. Still, I sighed and crawled up again, kissing him once more on the lips to reassure him. He’d have to get used to it as soon as possible because, no matter his reservation, I was getting quite impatient.

“Don’t worry Sweetheart,” I murmured.   
“I promise it’ll be very enjoyable on your part.”  
I paused a moment to look at his face closely and smirked.   
“Besides, you best get used to it quickly, because I won’t always give you this courtesy,” I told him grinning.

Harry snorted and glared at me, but he once more relaxed and nodded, expression still wary as I slid down his body. I continued stroking his cock, while playing with his balls with my other hand. Harry gasped in pleasure and arched his back, a moan slipping past soft, kiss-reddened lips.

I kept stroking him while I squeezed his balls softly with my other hands before letting it travel lower to caress the puckered entrance of his rectum. Harry tensed right away, but I shushed him with a light peck on his lips.

I understood perfectly well why he was so reluctant to let me do this. It meant giving away a lot of control from his part. I loved this very much, as I was entirely the one orchestrating all this. Harry was by nature a dominant person, just like I was, and thus, this would show in the bedroom as well. Maybe… maybe he’d even be able to wrestle control from me at one point. That thought made me shudder in anticipation. I’d fight him of course, pin him down just like I did now, but I wouldn’t be completely opposed to him winning. As long as it was him…

I murmured a small cleaning spell and Harry squeaked, likely startled at the feeling of being cleaned out all of a sudden. I chuckled and lifted one hand, waiting barely a second before a bottle of lube appeared in it and uncapped the small vial.

Harry eyed me warily, so I gave him my most reassuring smile as I lathered my fingers with the liquid before bringing it back down to his butt. With one finger, I pressed against the small, virgin hole, trying to enter, but Harry’s tense nerves made it difficult. I frowned and lifted my free hand to stroke his hair.

“Relax Love, I won’t hurt you,” I whispered.

“Hard to believe, since you’re a sadist,” Harry muttered in replied, but he still did as I said, at least a bit.

I laughed and leaned down to kiss him once more.   
“Oh, I’d _love_ to hurt you in a lot of different ways Harry,” I replied smirking.   
“And I can assure you that you’ll love it too… but I’ll keep that for another time. You need to get used to this first. I’m not a _complete_ bastard you know.”

Harry laughed, which turned into a groan of slight discomfort as my finger finally slid into him. His face was scrunched up, so I ordered him to relax once more. I was only in until the first knuckle, and already he was clamping down on my finger hard. I could already imagine what it would feel like if I put my cock inside that tight heath. I moaned at the mere thought. Harry was pure _torture_!

At last, Harry relaxed enough for me to properly move my finger in and out of his hole and I did so slowly. The discomfort slowly disappeared from Harrys’ face and was replaced with fluttering eyelids and a pink blush. His hips twitched, as if he wanted to start moving them along with my finger, but I simply slowed down. Harry whimpered.

Chuckling, I let my second finger enter him as well, slowly scissoring him. Harry moaned and lifted his ass higher, trying to take my fingers deeper. I grinned wickedly and stopped moving, using my free hand to pin his hips back down on the bed.

“T-Tom!” Harry groaned, which turned into a whimper when I pushed my fingers as deep as they could.   
“Don’t tease me! F-faster… please!”

“Are you sure?” I asked him innocently, unable to keep the grin from growing wider still.

“Yes! Damnit Tom! More!”

“As you wish,” I murmured.

I slowly dragged my fingers out, and Harry jolted when I moved over a certain spot, moaning a lot louder than before. I knew what that meant.

He practically screamed when I jammed three of my fingers into that spot again, and I kept doing so over and over until he became a moaning, whimpering, begging mess. Absolutely stunning. My other hand moved back to his dripping erection and I grabbed it tightly, making his hips twitch once more. I started stroking him along with my thrusts, and Harry grew possibly even louder.

“Tom! Fuck!... so-so good!” he moaned.

His pleas and cries turned me on even more than I already was, it was becoming painful. Still, I chose to ignore the heat building up inside me and the erection straining in my pants and instead leaned over Harry, biting his earlobe with a growl.

“This is only the beginning Darling,” I whispered hotly in his ear.   
“If this already feels this good, imagine what I could do with my cock ramming into you…”

Harry whimpered again and came with a loud scream. His body sagged into the bed, completely spent after his climax. I kissed him slowly and lazily, and he reacted by opening his mouth right away, his tongue sluggishly meeting my more excited one. As I pulled away, I noticed how Harry was already half asleep and I quickly climbed off the bed.

Tired green eyes snapped open and stared at me, a hand reaching out to me in a childish grabbing motion. I chuckled at Harry’s action and leaned down to kiss his forehead, stroking his sweat-sticky hair before moving out of his reach as the arm moved to grab me once more.

“Sleep, Harry,” I told him quietly.   
“I’ll be back right away.”

“Ok,” he replied yawning.

I walked out of the room, summoning my wand as I did so. As expected, Ronald Weasley was standing in the hallway, frozen in horror, face completely ashen and eyes wide. As he saw me, he turned red almost right away and he took a few steps back. I smirked and with a swish of my wand, dispelled the Broadcasting Charm I had put on my bedroom.

“Something I can help you with Ronald?” I asked innocently, sending him my most devious smile.

“I-I,” the redhead stuttered, before shaking his head wildly.

My grin widened and I took a step closer, delighting in his hastened backing up.   
“Are you sure?” I asked, voice laced with fake concern.   
“You and Harry are my guests, and it is my duty to make sure my guests are _comfortable_.”

Weasley swallowed, looking absolutely ill. I hope he wasn’t thinking I meant to give him the same treatment. I’d much sooner rip his head off than touch him kindly, let alone as intimately as I did my Harry. I cocked my head as Weasley shook his head again and took another step backwards.

“I-I’m gonna…”

He never even finished that sentence and just bolted off. I smirked accomplished and walked over to the bathroom. I was in desperate need of a shower right now. There was an anatomic issue that was screaming for my attention…


	19. (Im)Moral

**Tom’s POV**

As I woke up, I found Harry already fully awake and sitting upright in the bed. His black hair was more of a mess than usual and his chest was completely bare, aside from the angry red marks I had left him with last night. The sheets pooled around his hips, but I knew for a fact that underneath those, the rest of him was just as naked as the upper torso. The knowledge pleased me.

I decided to watch Harry for a bit. He was reading, and seemed to be entirely absorbed into the material he was currently studying. His brows were creased into a focused scowl as those Avada Kedavra eyes skimmed the pages of the old tome…

I blinked and sat up, suddenly realizing what book it was Harry was reading. At my movement, Harry looked away from the book and stared at me, scowl deepening in confusion and distrust. Shit.

“What are you doing?” I asked coldly, indicating at ’The Deepest, Darkest Magic of the Soul’.

“What do you need this for?” Harry asked, ignoring my question.   
“I thought you swore not to make any more of them!” he hissed, eyes hard.

I rolled my eyes and glared back at him.   
“There are more things in there than Horecruxes Harry,” I told him.

Harry’s eyes flashed and he slammed the book closed, putting it on his lap as he stared at me.   
“Like what? Soul bonding? Ghost summoning? Recreating the Dementor’s Kiss?” Harry growled.   
“Because those things are all so much better aren’t they? _No Tom_! I’m not letting you do this!”

“Do what?” I asked coldly.   
“What _is_ my plan exactly? Do tell, what is it that I’m doing that’s so wrong, or do you just not like my chosen reading material?”

Harry blinked.   
“You’re not telling me this is just for reading,” he deadpanned.

I stared at him blankly. Harry’s eyes widened and he quickly set the book aside, giving me a guilty, apologetic look.

“It really is just reading material?” he asked perplexed.   
“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t-…”

“Didn’t mean to accuse me right in my face? Didn’t want to tell me you still don’t trust me?” I finished for him.

Harry blanched and shuffled a bit closer to me.   
“I do trust you,” he mumbled.   
“It’s just… well, you’re you! Of course you’d do dark magic! And I’m not telling you to stop! But…”

“Not doing something entirely immoral?” I chuckled, grabbing him and pulling him in an embrace.   
“You’re my conscious now right? I guess you’re allowed to worry about those things…”

“Thanks Tom,” Harry sighed, snuggling against my chest.

We stayed like that for a while, before Harry yawned loudly and stretched, wresting out of my grip and getting out of bed. He looked at me and grinned.

“Let’s go for some breakfast,” he said.

“Go ahead,” I waved him off.   
“I’ll be there in a minute or two.”

Harry nodded and quickly pulled on a black bathrobe of mine before padding out of the room. Once the door fell closed behind him, my smile fell and I frowned. That had been close.

“No more taking my projects to the bedroom,” I muttered to myself as I glared at the book on the nightstand.

Of course it wasn’t just reading material. It was interesting enough to be of course, but I preferred to be productive and not spent my time reading things I wasn’t going to test out. As it was, I was working on a Soul Bonding ritual. Harry would be furious if he knew of course, but he had no reason to be. After all, it was going to save his life soon enough.

I figured out that the longer Harry and his friends stayed in the past, and the more the future changed, the less grip they had on reality. They’d change, become something they were not, get sick, and eventually wither away. The process could easily take years, perhaps even decades, but even the Philosopher’s Stone – and I doubted they’d be able to get it anyway. The Flamels had been in hiding for years now, and there was no indication they’d show themselves anytime soon. Besides, it was rather obvious that Nickolas Flamel rather died than hand over the stone to anyone, no matter how many lives could be saved. It would be deemed too dangerous, especially since he was so friendly with Dumbledore – wouldn’t be able to reverse the effect. Thus, it would be in their best interest to be bound to something, or someone in this time to prevent such fates.

I’d bind Harry to myself and the others would have to be bound to either Abraxas or Alphard, or on Ronald’s case perhaps Icarus, and wouldn’t that be amusing? Since the one he’d be bound to would have to be near him at all times from then on. Long separation could result in illness, madness and death. One would soon die after the other, so I’d have to find some way to make Harry immortal. That brought me to another new pet project of mine. As the Master of Death, I’d be able to pull it off, and keep myself immortal as well on the off chance Hermione succeeded in making me feel remorse.

And then there were my plans for Rowena’s Diadem, which was rumoured to make whoever wore it smarter. I didn’t need that of course, I already was the smartest wizard in Britain. But I had great plans-

“TOM!”

I winced involuntarily at Harry’s scream and frowned. Racking my mind about what he could possibly be angry about, I was reminded of last night and a smirk crept on my face. Weasley must have told him about the Broadcasting Charm I had used. This could become interesting.

My mood lifted, I rolled out of bed in a graceful manner, carded my hands through my hair and transfigured black robes around me. With a bounce in my step, I walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. All my plans were progressing perfectly, and so it was time that I indulged a bit more in my absolutely favourite pastime: teasing Harry.

**  
**


	20. Chat about the soul

**Hermione Jean Granger opened chat**

**22-9-1947 18:40  
Hermione Jean Granger**

Tom are you there?

22-9-1947 18:42  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle joined chat**

**22-9-1947 18:42  
Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes I am. What can I do for you Hermione?

22-9-1947 18:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I think we have a problem...

22-9-1947 18:43  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm worried about the 'we' part of that statement...

22-9-1947 18:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I guess you are not physical in problem in the we part... maybe only mental

22-9-1947 18:44  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Please elaborate.

22-9-1947 18:45  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know we come from the future right... Well, everything that happens in the future or our present is unfamiliar for us and I'm afraid it will have severe effects.

I guess that in the worst scenario we just will disappear...

22-9-1947 18:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I am perfectly aware of the consequences of your stay in my time period

I am also working on a solution.

22-9-1947 18:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I was hoping you would say that. I guess that is why you are reading that dark book...

22-9-1947 18:48  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I read a lot of dark books

22-9-1947 18:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

The one Harry caught you with... the one with the horecruxes

22-9-1947 18:49  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Ah. Soul Magic...

As the matter in fact, that one does have the only solution I currently stumbled upon for this little issue

22-9-1947 18:51  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And that one is?

22-9-1947 18:51  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

How dark are you willing to go?

22-9-1947 18:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I go as far as it takes to save my friends... except murdering

if it can in any other way I don't go that far..

22-9-1947 18:54  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

No murdering involved in this ritual, though I suspect people who put a lot of value in the soul would not like it either.

22-9-1947 18:54  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Explain please.

22-9-1947 18:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

It is a soul bonding ritual, to tie one person to another. It is a painful and dangerous processand cannot ever be undone

22-9-1947 18:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You mean that we have to bind our soul at someone from the past....

I don't want to force anyone....

22-9-1947 18:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, though more people can be bound to one person

It would be for your own good

22-9-1947 18:58  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I'm not really selfish Tom...

I only agree with this if the person we have to bond with agrees to. Willingly...

22-9-1947 18:59  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Abraxas and Alphard have both already been researching the ritual for me. Though I am still waiting for either to realize they are going to participate

If they are willing of course

22-9-1947 19:00  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

So that's what they were doing...

I am surprised Abraxas hasn't noticed what your plan is. yet

22-9-1947 19:02  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Or he hasn't talked to me about it yet. He usually decides not to question me, which I apreciate in him.

22-9-1947 19:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, he is rather open minded about doubtfull ideas... I have to agree on that

22-9-1947 19:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He also adds a lot of input to them.

The reason why I asked his aid and not Alphard's, though that last one added as well. Eventually...

22-9-1947 19:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah, he probably helped him after that incident with ginny..

But you are right, Abraxas is valuable for making plans to a good end.

22-9-1947 19:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And what incident with Ginny would you be referring to?

22-9-1947 19:07  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

They almost kissed... But he refused.

Did you tell him to seduce her Tom?

22-9-1947 19:08  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I might have. But that is all unnecesarry now. Harry is mine and Alphard still hasn't followed that particular order anyway.

22-9-1947 19:09  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know... That was moral wrong Tom....

22-9-1947 19:10  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And my conscious is currently unaware of that, so I'll let it slide this once.

22-9-1947 19:11  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

If I wasn't sure it would ruin everything you had accomplished yet I would tell your conscious all about it. But I wont cause I am to happy for the two of you

But don't do it again. You almost ruined it for them

22-9-1947 19:12  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

So am I, but I wish he'd get over his reservation and let me fuck him already

Also, if you tell him any of this, I wil slaughter you

22-9-1947 19:13  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You know a relationship is more than sex

22-9-1947 19:13  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I know, but it is the most rewarding part

22-9-1947 19:14  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

And I already told you I wouldn't tell him anything...

So don't you dare to threaten me again.. and Harry is a sensitive guy. I guess he first wants to trust you before he does that.

22-9-1947 19:15  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Than tell me how to get him to trust me

22-9-1947 19:16  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You could start with give him a reason to trust you. Be honest to hime for example. Always...

How can he trust you if you aren't honest with him

22-9-1947 19:17  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If I were always honest with him he definetly wouldn't trust me

I am a Dark Lord, no matter how you look at it Hermione

22-9-1947 19:19  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You don't know that Tom. Trust has to be earned. You are the... I am not going to call you that. It implies that we are less... but anyway. He knows it too but not knowing is worse than knowing in his case. Cause just as me he wants to help you.

It doesn't seem like you trust him wholly.

22-9-1947 19:20  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I never trusted anyone in my life. Not him, not you. That is just a simple fact.

22-9-1947 19:21  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Than you have to work on that as well..

And why do you ask my help if you don't trust me?

You must trust me enough to count on it that I won't drive you and Harry appart...

22-9-1947 19:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I ask advise because I trust my own judgement in your intelligence and I know that I can destroy you easily if you would ever try such a thing.

22-9-1947 19:23  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well then...

I don't like the threats Tom

please quit them

22-9-1947 19:23  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

They are not threats. Threats would indicate I might not follow through with them.

Considder them promises Hermione

22-9-1947 19:25  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I don't like those promises then. Quit it please or ask someone else for help. I'm rather annoyed with them

22-9-1947 19:26  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Then I won't repeat them again. I trust you are aware that they will still stand even if I don't speak them?

22-9-1947 19:27  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

That does count as a threat Tom...

Or a promise if you want to call it that.

But yes I am aware of that. So is Harry, Ginny everyone in your life.

An other fact why trust is a rather difficult part with you

22-9-1947 19:29  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Talk with the others about the soul bond. I will talk to Harry

22-9-1947 19:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Fine

22-9-1947 19:30  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Should I inform Ronald Weasley about all this too?

Or won't he participate?

22-9-1947 19:30  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Is it a good idea you talk to Harry? Cause if I remember well you suggested you were only reading

And do we have a choice... I guess he has to participate.. but I am not sure Alphard or Abraxas will ever agree with it. I shall talk with the other though...

22-9-1947 19:32  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If I admit my lie, won't that count as a trust exercise? You said I should trust him more. Telling him would mean I trust him not to judge me

22-9-1947 19:32  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I guess that's true. But I expect you to use your brain as well... I want him to trust you but I don't want you to lose him. So be careful...

And I swear that if you keep anything from me that you tell Harry you will regret it

22-9-1947 19:35  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You want me to give you a recap of our bedroom conversations as well? Than I'd like you to tell me everything you tell Draco Malfoy as well...

22-9-1947 19:37  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh please you know damn well what I mean... I don't want to know that you like it when he calls you master or anything of the bdsm you probably have in mind.

And you probably don't want to know what Drake and I do in the bedroom as well..

22-9-1947 19:37  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Now there are some interesting thoughts...

Have you fantasised about me? Because that sounds like you have...

22-9-1947 19:38  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Of course I have cause I’m a lonely girl without an amazing boyfriend….

22-9-1947 19:38  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Don’t let Draco hear it, poor man.

22-9-1947 19:39  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh come on. Like I ever would fantasize about you........................... Like you could compete with Draco

22-9-1947 19:40  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

And here I am expected to be offended and tell you I am much better in any way right?

Enjoy your time with precious Draco. I am going to emberrass Harry a bit more in front of his annoying best friend, see who blushes the most...

22-9-1947 19:42  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Have fun I would say. Cause I am curious as well...

22-9-1947 19:42  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'll let you know...

Wait, they just entered the room, let me get back to you on that

22-9-1947 19:43  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Alright :)

22-9-1947 19:46  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Apparently, Weasley won that contest

22-9-1947 19:47  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Not surprised at all.

22-9-1947 19:47  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He became redder than his hair, though Harry's reaction was a lot more entertaining.

22-9-1947 19:48  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I don't count this as a bedtime story so enlight me

Please

22-9-1947 19:51  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Well, as they entered, I asked Harry if his ass still hurt and he became entirely flustered. Of course, so did Weasley.

I then said he shouldn't be reacting so heavily because Ronald had heard us the night before anyway and likely had a very good idea of what we had done

Or at least, he thought he knew :)

22-9-1947 19:52  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

I had hoped he would have a remark at that

A bit disappointed in Harry.

22-9-1947 19:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry? He did actually. He said that if I ever pulled a trick like last night again, he'd never let me touch his ass again.

22-9-1947 19:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Also. He said he'd want to fuck me just as punishment for this time

22-9-1947 19:53  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Didn't he enjoy last time? And I can't really belief he said that with Ron in the room

22-9-1947 19:53  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Weasley didn't belive it either

22-9-1947 19:54  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Go Harry!

You got him really far then Tom... if he forgot Ron

22-9-1947 19:55  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I guess it's logical that Weasley blushed the hardest...

And yes, tough he apologized right away to the red.

22-9-1947 19:55  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

No shit Sherlock..

And forget the Go Harry...

22-9-1947 19:56  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Right now they have a loud argument in the other room...

It's giving me a headache quite frankly...

22-9-1947 19:56  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

For what? Doesn't Ron approve your relationship? And you could just silence your room

22-9-1947 19:57  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I could, but I don't want to miss a second of Harry defending me :)

22-9-1947 19:57  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well then you have to deal with the headache as well ;)

Is he doing a great job? I'm curious.

22-9-1947 19:58  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Weasley said that he had to be "absolutely bonkers to even think about dating a serial killing egotistical and sadisting megolomaniac" and Harry should just go on his knees for Ginny

22-9-1947 20:00  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Well, Ron is one to say that about you. What was his remark. Please tell me he cursed him.. the hypocrit!

22-9-1947 20:03  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He almost did, but than he saw how eager I was to see it, glared at me and put his wand away, instead he just told him what a bastard he was to even say such things after what he did to you

22-9-1947 20:03  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Go Harry, Go Harry!

And just make yourself invissible...

22-9-1947 20:04  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I believe his literal words were "If you think you have any right to speak than think back about the horible things you did to poor Hermione! You're a bloody hypocritical arsehole and I don't even know why we're still friends!"

22-9-1947 20:04  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh I love him. That's why he's one of the best friends ever!

22-9-1947 20:05  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I do believe I heard an explosion in the other room...

22-9-1947 20:05  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

You have to go I guess

22-9-1947 20:06  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Yes, because Harry just used an Incendio...

I prefer not to have my home blown to pieces

22-9-1947 20:06  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Oh Harry..... really his rampage sometimes

Good luck Tom. See you at the feast this weekend. Don't bother to take Ron with you...

22-9-1947 20:07  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I'm not leaving him alone in my mansion either

Though I suppose Walburga still owes me a favor...

22-9-1947 20:08  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Thank you but she is comming as well I thought.

If she's still welcome...

22-9-1947 20:09  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Too bad, but I suppose it's logical since she is engaged to the future Head of teh Black family

22-9-1947 20:09  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Yeah well... see you later Tom. I can always stupify him and use him as a coat rack.

22-9-1947 20:10  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

That would be most entertaining

Goodnight Hermione :)

22-9-1947 20:10  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

Good night Tom :)


End file.
